宅男作家桶和活力大学生C的故事
by Marcia15
Summary: 极限存文。如果有人看到的话我是真的惊的下巴都没了，咱们可以交流交流。
1. 正常的见面

故事是这样，看完25周年之后心里有很多想说的，关于人学习去爱和接受爱的故事，脑子里跑火车跑了一天之后决定把这些感受写下来，但是又觉得应该同时干点什么事，

我就做了一个现在还在后悔的事情：打开了澳版老不死

看完了之后我酝酿一天的感受全都没了，的确是收获了快乐，下巴也掉了，脑子里也就只剩了个马字。

只能退而求其次，写点其他的。

具体的还没想好，可能要借用一下波斯人（真的是纯借用，工具人），我不知道为什么我看的原著版本叫达洛加，今天也在试图搞清楚纳迪尔和达洛加的关系。

死宅作家建筑设计师饭桶和有点贫穷的大学生小秘小c的故事，尽力写的不太狗血。

没有想好是哪个桶，请大家随意代入吧。

真的想让桶成功一次233333

没有写过甜甜美美的妹子，可能会OOC，但是我尽力避免，主要是娱乐自己，如果你看完了之后也获得了好心情那我真的很荣幸。

想试试饭桶直男撩妹

妈的不说了，我是真的老妈子。

00000000

Summary：克里斯汀根本顾不上老板有多奇怪了，只要他能付她钱让她交了这个月的房租就没问题。

000000000

"我的上帝，戴叶小姐，谢谢您可以这么早到。"在约好的地点门前，一个比他略高一些的男人把他拦了下来。尽管现在才十月中旬，但是气温已经明显的降下来了，克里斯汀可以明显的感觉到刚刚从地铁里带出来的暖意正在流失，她的脚已经开始觉得冷了。

好吧好吧，这毕竟是十月的纽约，克里斯汀，你在想什么呢。

"叫我纳迪尔就好。"那个男人笑了笑伸出手去，他的长相很明显不是欧洲人，或许是是中东地区的人。

无所谓了，克里斯汀想，眼下最吸引她注意力的是对方为了御寒穿的比她自己还要多。想到这里她又想起来了自己的那副手套，真该死，它们现在应该乖乖地躺在客厅里那张古董沙发上，只要她出门前再多看一眼，她现在就不会现在冻手冻脚地站在大街上。

"嗯，好的可汗先生，我想您已经知道我叫克里斯汀了。"自己和他握手之后对方友善的笑了。

"哦…您也太客气了，不用叫先生二字，纳迪尔。"他摊了摊手之后一脸期待的盯着他，仿佛非要等她改过来之后才肯继续进行对话。

"好吧，纳迪尔。"

之后两个人简单的寒暄了两句，她讲了自己一团糟的学期课程还有临近崩溃的银行账户，他给她讲了自己原来在波斯的生活还有可爱的孩子们，除了克里斯汀的手都要冻得快没有知觉了之外一切都很完美。一声手机的提示音才把达洛加拽回到本该讨论的事情中来，"真是抱歉，我现在才注意到你好像并没有穿太多，在这么冷的天里面让一位女士在外面冻着实在是太不礼貌了，请务必原谅我，现在就带你去工作的地方。"没等克里斯汀反应过来，达洛加就正了正领子然后摁了门铃。

"等等，我以为…"

克里斯汀惊慌的表情自然而然把纳迪尔逗笑了，"你以为会有办公室是吗？哈，我以为你还会仔仔细细的读了合同，看来你的银行卡的处境可真的是够糟糕的。"他挑了挑眉毛，"或者我以为你至少会想到的，埃里克可是个作家，你明白吧？"他看了看门又看了看站在台阶下的克里斯汀，走下去压低了声音继续和她说，"克里斯汀，我想和你说，埃里克他可能看起来真的很怪，我不是在吓唬你，但是他…"说到这里他叹了口气，"他真的不是看起来的那样好吗？抱歉这么早说这些话，只不过之前的人他们…注意不到这些。所以他们都早早地跑开了，但是我觉得你不一样，克里斯汀，答应我你会尽力去试一下。"

哦 上帝。克里斯汀很明显并没有预料到这种对话会发生，看见纳迪尔的表情她才意识到自己现在仍然还保持着眉毛上扬的状态，管理好自己的表情之后她点了点头。

好吧，我倒是真的想看看，自己未来的老板能有多奇怪。

00000000000000000000

"达洛加，我猜是因为你拉着戴叶小姐在门口聊天聊的太久了才导致你现在才摁门铃。"门被打开了。

他朝克里斯汀打招呼。

好吧，她在应聘这份工作的时候就已经做好了面对一个作家凌乱的办公室的准备，在刚才她又做好了面对一位作家凌乱的书房的准备，比如挤满烟头的烟灰缸，已经落了一层灰的电视和堆满书的木地板，克里斯汀从未想过会有一个打扮的西装革履（尽管他没穿西装，但是把黑毛衣里面的衬衫的扣子系到最后一颗也算差不多了）、在家还穿着皮鞋，连头发都梳得整整齐齐的男人从屋里向他问好。说真的，他还戴着手套。

"埃里克，很高兴见到你，戴叶小姐。"

他向她伸出手去，但是克里斯汀只是表情僵硬的回应他。

"叫我克里斯汀就好。"

哦，那双黑手套或许是真皮的，她这么想着，把手收回来，逐渐开始庆幸自己并没有把那双沃尔玛大减价的时候买的手套带过来，毕竟那双廉价手套根本没办法和自己老板戴着的这一双比。

他又高又瘦，实在是太瘦了，尽管克里斯汀知道里面的衬衫一定是细心剪裁过的，说不定还是定制的，但是穿在他身上还是给人感觉衬衫连着毛衣松松地挂在他的身上。

好吧，他还戴着面具，遮住了他一半的脸，看起来不像是道具或者是恶作剧，反倒像是专门定制的。就仿佛诡异的事情发生的还不够多似的，但是没关系，她自己能处理好这件事情，毕竟她正在上大学，而且你永远无法预料到在艺术学院会遇到什么样的人。

埃里克客厅对于一个独居的人来说有些过于大了，当然，他住的还是一套两层的房子，这无疑让这件事情变得更诡异了。克里斯汀现在被浓浓的暖意包围，暖气应该是开到了最大，她为了计较电费可从来不会再那栋小公寓里这么做。深灰色的壁纸，角落里有一架钢琴（她并没有看到是什么牌子的，要是注意到的话或许她已经跑掉了），正中央摆了套沙发，当然，是那种古典类型的，就是靠背上还刻着花的那种。最让克里斯汀震惊的还是那盏水晶大吊灯，上帝，估计比她在艺术学院四年的学费加起来还要贵。达洛加和她简单的交代了一下工作的要点，但是就像没说一样，主要内容都是"听埃里克的。"他看了看在一旁有些局促地站着的埃里克又看了看她，留下了自己的电话号码就走了。

于是现在的局面就变成了她和埃里克各站在客厅的一角，尴尴尬尬地看着对方。

"嗯，好吧，我想我们是不是该开始了？"她叉着腰叹了口气，试图让手和胳膊处在一个不让她感到那么尴尬的状态，"嗯….还有什么关于工作细节您想让我知晓的？尽管达洛加已经和我说过了但是他说主要还是听您的安排，所以我想您可能还有很多要说的？"

"呃….好的 嗯。"他显然比她自己还紧张，克里斯汀可以很明显的看见他紧绷的下颚，对方转过身子思考了一会，另一只手很不自然地握成了拳头摩挲着，"我们可以先到我的书房来，不用脱鞋，这没什么的。"他当然注意到克里斯汀正在慌慌张张地解鞋带，听到这句话之后又赶紧把鞋带系好，但是上帝，穿着鞋踩在这么舒服的地毯上面也太罪恶了。"好像也没什么的，毛衣还有西装可能需要您负责一下，需要的时候送到街对角的洗衣店就好。手稿我自己会整理，到时候您只需要排一下顺序就行，哦，还有出版社的电话， 只要搪塞过去就好了。"埃里克有点局促地站在自己的写字台前，停顿了一下又感觉自己或许表现得还不够礼貌，又赶紧加了一句，"这样可以吗，克里斯汀小姐？" 他当然注意到了对方的目光，沉默了片刻之后幽幽的说了一句，"啊…我的面具您完全可以过一会再看。"

"哦 哦 我的上帝 不是。"她赶紧回过神来，这可真的对给老板留下一个好印象没有什么积极作用，克里斯汀不常脸红，但是一红就会红到耳根，她敢肯定埃里克注意到了，现在能做的只有低下头企图让头发可以遮住一点脸，"这实在是太失礼了，我真的很抱歉刚才有点走神，"揉了把脸之后她把头抬起来，"刚才您说的我都有听清楚，不过真的请您容我再解释一下，我盯着您看不是因为您的面具…我只是真的很好奇为什么一个可以把自己的生活打理的这么井井有条的人需要一个秘书。"

"呃…我..？"埃里克的面具动了动，露出来的那半部分脸可以很明显的看出来他被这个问题难住了。好吧好吧，或许根本没有过别人问出这么傻的问题，克里斯汀，想想你的银行卡，这份工作你到底想不想要了？

"抱歉抱歉，先生，我没有刺探您的意思，我只是…单纯的好奇，我不该说这种蠢话的，咱们还是说关于我工作的事情吧。"她把手摊开尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，埃里克还是没有回答他的问题，反而是轻轻笑了出来，克里斯汀现在才注意到他的声音真的很好听。

像黑巧克力，或者是融在热巧里的棉花糖，反正很好听就对了。她这么想着。

"这不是蠢话，克里斯汀，只不过是你问住我了。"他听起来还有点笑意，"之前他们从来没有人关心过这个问题，你是头一个。"他看起来不是那么紧张了，靠在自己的书桌上侧了侧头看着她，"尽管我是个作家，但是交际工作还是无法避免的，比如说和出版社沟通之类的，我真的很不擅长。"他说到这里停顿了一下，"而且我不常出门，之前达洛加会帮我的忙，但是他真的是太忙了，我不忍心再麻烦他帮我做这种事情了。"

"哇哦，我以为他….是你的经纪人之类的？你们这个行业是这么称呼的吗？"

"他只是我的朋友。前段时间他家里刚添了第四个小孩，如果我再麻烦他来帮我应付出版社的话那我可真是个混蛋了，毕竟他从来不会收我的钱，我能做的只有在过节的时候送他两瓶我自己挑的红葡萄酒。"

克里斯汀想起了进门前达洛加对他说的话，"他真的是个好朋友，不是吗？"

"是这样的，克里斯汀。"

现在她觉得自己放松下来了，埃里克也放松下来了，这个时候她听见了手机的提示音。

_From 达洛加 AM 10:24：_

_嘿 克里斯汀，我忘了和你说了（我也打赌你没有在合同里注意到），给埃里克做饭也算在工资里，毕竟你得保证你的老板不要在你不在的时候把自己饿死，对吧？: )_

_PS__：冰箱大几率是空的 祝好。_

好吧好吧。首先她没想到会这样，其次她真的没想到合同里还会包含这种协议。说真的，达洛加哪里来的自信，他怎么知道自己做的饭不会把埃里克毒死呢？事实上真的不会，克里斯汀做饭很不错。她想到了之前在学校给圣诞节回不了家的同学举办的派对上，他们是怎么评价她做的烤火鸡的，想到这里她就忍不住得意地挑了挑眉毛。

"怎么了？"

"达洛加嘱咐我不要忘了给你做饭，他好像真的很担心你会饿死自己。"她耸了耸肩，一边把手机放到毛衣外套的兜里一边往楼下走。

克里斯汀已经想到了冰箱会很空，但是她打开冰箱的时候还是没有管理好自己的表情。埃里克的冰箱不能用空来形容，而是干净，仿佛他仔细的清理过冰箱内的每一个角落一样。一瓶番茄酱和一瓶橄榄醋孤零零的躺在门内侧的储物筐里，其余的什么都没有。克里斯汀回头看了一眼，而埃里克只是耸了耸肩。

"我自己不常做饭。"

"我看出来了。现在我开始觉得达洛加的话不是危言耸听了，"她一边说着一边背上包，"不管怎么样我得去给你买些食材，你要一起来吗？"

"我不常出门的，不过放心，我在家帮你做好准备工作，比如…预热好烤箱之类的？抱歉这方面的事情我不是很了解。。"

哦克里斯汀，他刚刚明明说过了他不愿意出门，你什么时候开口前才能动一动脑子？尽管它看起来人真的不错，温柔又彬彬有礼，但是这也不是你动不动就说蠢话的理由。她这么想着点了点头推开门，扑面而来的寒风逼得他把脖子缩在了领子里，还好埃里克从旁边把门撑住风才没有把门摔上。

"克里斯汀，外面太冷了，要不算了吧。我吃速食意面也很好，不用你再冒着这么冷的天气为了我去挤超市。"他一边这么说着一边叹了口气，顺手想把门关上却又被她挡住了。

"这可写在我的合同里呢，埃里克，为了你并且为了我快要崩溃的银行账户，我非去不可。"她伸手整了整自己被吹乱的头发，"过会见。"

0000000000000000

肉排真的很好吃，他们也聊的很高兴。埃里克这么愿意和克里斯汀说话的确让她松了口气，尽管她不愿意承认，但是进门前达洛加的那番话确实是吓到她了。好吧好吧，他是戴着面具还不出门，这的确有点奇怪，但是哪个作家还没点怪癖？看着在桌上侃侃而谈的埃里克克里斯汀的所有顾虑全都烟消云散了，她承认他的用词有些浮夸的过了头，但是当这些华丽的辞藻用来称赞自己的初一的时候就显得十分的合适了，他有点可爱，她心想。但是最最重要的是，她真的不想给一个沉默寡言的人当一整个寒假的全职秘书。

"很抱歉还要麻烦你帮我做这种事，这看来更像是保姆而不是秘书要做的事情，在达洛加起草合同的时候我抗议了很多次。"

"嗯…他可能只是担心你罢了嘛，而且我其实很喜欢做饭，你又出手大方，这没什么的。"克里斯汀一边说着一边把多余的饭菜放在盘子里包好，选择性的忽略了站在一旁想要帮忙却又不知道从何下手的埃里克，"况且我总不能拿着钱却什么都不干吧？出版社看起来不会经常打电话，皮鞋和毛衣之类的衣服又不会天天洗，你在家工作，这就意味着你根本用不着我来帮你安排日程。"

她说的都是对的。埃里克这么想着撇了撇嘴靠在桌子旁边，看着克里斯汀把一堆盘子放进冰箱，他并没有想过有朝一日自己的空冰箱会变得这么满（以他的标准而言）。当然，克里斯汀的一番话并没有让埃里克怀疑找一个秘书的必要性，毕竟以他的状态还是尽可能的避免和其他人的交流比较好。

等他回过神来克里斯汀已经开始准备教他怎么用微波炉了，他实在没忍住笑了两声。

"克里斯汀，我会做饭，只是不常做罢了。"

看着对方一下子低下头自己的嘴角忍不住向上扬得更厉害了。

00000000000

克里斯汀待到快天黑才走，期间埃里克给她泡了茶，告诉了她自己最近的工作计划以及出版社会和他谈话的日期，顺道聊了聊自己的一些爱好，他发现他们俩在音乐和电影的口味上惊人的一致，克里斯汀给他推荐了几部音乐剧，他给克里斯汀推荐了几部老电影。克里斯汀给他分享了自己在戏剧社的一些奇怪又好笑的故事，他们一起笑得很开心。她没问面具的事情，这让他很意外。

埃里克把门关上的时候，他已经隐约地感觉到自己在期待和克里斯汀的下一次见面了。

_To 达洛加 PM 10:24：_

_我想爱情女神还没有忘了我。_

达洛加很快就回复了。

_From 达洛加 PM 10:28：_

_你是不是又在网上看建筑展的照片呢？_


	2. 波斯睡袍Part1

废话警告

写这篇文主要是为了娱乐自己，娱乐到你的话那我很荣幸，如果没娱乐到的话右上角就好。

竟然有第二章，好吧，反正我写的时候也不知道什么时候可以写完，两个人就慢慢悠悠的进展，随他们的便好了。

主要是自己什么都没想好。

很感谢大家的评论！甚至学习到了纳迪尔名字的来源！

同时感谢这段时间CY和小胡豆的建议和闲聊（闲聊居多），一起脑补的情节和屁话（屁话居多），希望你们不要再在评论圈当水军了

写的桶太温柔了，这一章写的有点长，应该会分成两小部分给上来，不知道说什么好，只能请大家多包容。

我一定要吐槽一下饭桶波斯套装的那个帽子，有些迷惑又有点好笑，但是主要是小c掀面具的时候翻出去比较好笑。（详情参见拉面和Gina第一次合作版，是真的快乐，不是假的。）

00000000000

Summary：电话会议傻瓜教程：Step1：接通电话 Step2：把对话搞砸 Step3：哦，上帝，你的老板来帮你救场了！这可太棒了！ Step4：挂掉电话并结束会议

00000000000

埃里克看着纳迪尔的回复轻轻叹了口气，尽管他不想，但是不得不承认他的挚友对他的定位十分准确。这种情况之前其实发生过，他永远忘不了他在给纳迪尔描述建筑展的时候他那副失望的神情。埃里克犹豫了很久，几行字在输入框里写了又删删了又写。他没经历过这种情况，说真的，几乎没有什么人像克里斯汀那样友善而不是同情地看着他，有些害羞的道歉，给他做好吃的午饭，和他分享自己生活里有趣的事情。停，埃里克，你这样就要把今天一整天都回忆一遍了。很难相信这是自己和她的第一次见面，因为这看起来实在是太俗套了，而且他从来不敢奢望这种俗套的事情会发生在自己身上。尽管克里斯汀最后还是会辞职离开，他想着，毕竟没有什么人愿意和一个戴着面具的怪人工作这么久的，但是埃里克能感觉到他心底的一部分在期待着克里斯汀留下，克里斯汀和其他人不一样，或许会有不同的结局。

_To 达洛加 PM 10:50：_

_不，我是说克里斯汀，她像天使一样。就算她不是天使也是我的缪斯女神，我觉得我被灵感击中了，我或许该开始一本新书了。_

他发完这条消息就后悔了，自己到底在想什么。意识到了这个问题的埃里克泄气地坐在了客厅的沙发上，事实就是这样，或许一切都是错的，他绝对不想在克里斯汀眼里见到那种惊恐的神情，光是想象那副景象自己就感觉像溺水一样。

手机的提示音把他吓了一跳。

_From 达洛加 PM 10:53：_

_安拉在上_

纳迪尔连标点都没有发。

_From 达洛加 PM 10:54：_

_我觉得一见钟情这四个字并不该存在于你的字典里。_

_To 达洛加 PM 10:54:_

_我想清楚了，我会珍惜和她在一起的时光的，在她辞职前。_

_From 达洛加 PM 10:58：_

_嘿，别这么悲观，我和她聊过，她和之前的那几个人不一样，我敢打赌她会留下的，就算你摘了面具她也会的。_

看着这几行字埃里克一时间不知道说什么好。纳迪尔在和人有关的事情的确很在行，之前一直都是他帮自己搞定这方面的事情，但是那副面具，好吧，他不想去想这个问题，他也不相信纳迪尔的话。尽管他没有想好之后该怎么办，但是克里斯汀是不会有机会看到自己面具下的样子的，那样的话一切就都毁了，她不能知道自己的过去，更不能看到他真正的样子，他不能毁掉现在这副看似很美好的情况。

00000000000000

距克里斯汀上次来已经有五天了，她记得今天有和出版商的电话会，这种重要的日子她全都在日历上清清楚楚的标记好了，只有这样才会保证不会因为自己放不进去事情的脑子而导致埃里克应付出版商。光想象过分友善（之后证明了埃里克只是对她才这样）的埃里克支支吾吾地应付着咄咄逼人的提问这幅情景她都受不了，而且她有种预感，就算发生了这种对埃里克很残忍的情景，他也不会扣自己一分钱，反而会用他那巧克力般的嗓音告诉她，

"这无关紧要。"他应该是这么说话的。

但是对于克里斯汀来说无疑是对自己良心的拷打，所以这幅想象中的情景绝对不能发生，无论如何今天她会在10点准时出现在埃里克的家门口。她在地铁上这么想着，看了眼手机，还有五分钟，绝对没问题。

_To 埃里克 9:55 AM：_

_我快到了，记得开门。_

事实上她其实很期待这一天，上次的见面实在是太愉快了，她根本不敢想象在一起坐在沙发上和自己聊电影的人就是自己给自己发工资的老板。克里斯汀总想着是不是可以在没有电话会议的时候也来拜访他，当然啦，这段时间他们的短信交流并没有停过，埃里克短信的措辞也和他真人一样，温和有礼貌，他的句法严谨整齐，标点符号都没有纰漏，反倒是克里斯汀因为老不发完整的句子而频频被埃里克纠正，过了几次之后他也放弃这种无用的尝试了。想到这里克里斯汀嘴角忍不住得意的上扬，随后她又意识到在地铁上这副表情有些奇怪而赶紧把嘴角压下去，所幸没有人注意到她。但是面对面的交流自然是不一样的，克里斯汀继续想着，埃里克看起来在很多方面都很在行，而且他推荐的那几部电影真的很精彩。想到这里她不禁开始怀疑为什么会有很多人被这样的埃里克吓走，是因为他的面具吗？那未免也太好笑了。

她在门口想了很久如何和埃里克打招呼，最后是因为被冻得太厉害才不得不摁响了门铃。

3分钟之后她连脚步声都没有听见。

好吧，这可不是一个好开始，但是没有关系，这不会毁了她对和埃里克一起工作的第一天的期待的。她往手上哈了两口气（自从第一天见面之后她就决定以后来埃里克家的时候就都不戴手套了），开始从包里翻纳迪尔之前给自己的埃里克家门钥匙，并且在同时开始祈祷它被自己丢进包里了。

"埃里克有时会不应门，你把这把钥匙拿上，他要是没开门的话你直接进来就行，他不会介意的。"

克里斯汀脑子里一直回响着纳迪尔在递给她钥匙时和他说的话，谢天谢地她翻到了那个被挤在自己包包角落里的小家伙。

屋子里很安静，有点过于安静了。不过这毕竟是埃里克的家，他一个人住两层楼呢，没什么好惊讶的。克里斯汀耸了耸肩，把自己早上在便利店买的零食放在桌子上，尽管他知道以埃里克的品味他这辈子都不会吃这些垃圾食品的，但是她可是个大学生，她的意思是，毕竟他们这么聊的来，说不定他想试试呢？再说了，他的家里什么吃的都没有。唉，自己也太傻了，说不定这不是一个好主意。她一边想着一边看着桌上的一大包，就算现在后悔的话也没办法了。

"你——克里斯汀——你——"一个声音在自己斜后方响起，克里斯汀猛的转过头去，她没想到埃里克走路会这么轻。

紧接着空气突然安静，两个人一脸惊讶的注视着对方。

克里斯汀大脑一片空白。埃里克在楼梯的另一端，戴着面具，当然了。但是他穿着睡衣，准确的说不是睡衣，一件保暖衫外面套了件睡袍，克里斯汀不知道怎么用语言来形容那件睡袍，很华丽，棕黑色的面料，长及膝盖，隐约反着光，上面有很多的刺绣花纹，她很想请教一下自己学服装设计的室友怎么用专业术语把这件华丽的衣服描述出来，有很大几率是手工的，领子的位置甚至还有流苏。他的头发没有梳得很整齐，也没有穿鞋。好吧，这让克里斯汀比较惊讶，之前埃里克毕竟是在家里穿皮鞋的，她以为他就算是早起至少也会穿双拖鞋。

如果他手里没有拿着牙刷，情况或许还不会这么好笑。

"我….这也太失礼了，请您稍等一下。"他说完了就迅速离开了楼梯口。克里斯汀注意到他还用了敬语，她一直在原地等着，期间纠结了一小会之后还把鞋脱掉了，埃里克不会介意的，克里斯汀这么想着，毕竟她可真的再也受不了穿着鞋在这看起来就十分昂贵的地毯上踩来踩去了。

"克里斯汀，我真的很抱歉，我没想到你会到的这么早。"埃里克在背后突然响起的声音着实吓了克里斯汀一跳。

"哦！天，你吓死我了。不是，没关系，我之前给你发短信了，我是说，我不还是没经过你允许就进来了吗？好吧，我还有好多事情想说，你为什么走路都不出声的？"埃里克大概是简单冲了个澡，他已经把那件耀眼的睡袍换下来了，换成了和第一天自己见到她的时候差不多的打扮，黑色的羊绒毛衣松松垮垮地挂在他的身上。

"抱歉，我早上没有看手机，下次我会注意的。"埃里克看着有些反应过度的克里斯汀耸了耸肩，随即他就注意到桌子上的一大包便利店食品。

"哦，哦，关于这个，"克里斯汀抢在埃里克发问前开口了，努力组织着自己的语言让她不显得那么慌张，"我从学校门口的便利店买的，嗯，只是想让你试试，我记得你和我说过你不怎么出门，所以我就假设你没有来过这种地方了。正好你的房子里似乎没什么吃的，所以我就自作主张的买了点我喜欢吃的给你了。"

好极了，克里斯汀，这听起来真是一点都不蠢，对吧？她这么想着撇了撇嘴。

对面的埃里克看起来已经完全呆滞了。克里斯汀感觉不妙，她承认当时做这个决定的时候是草率了一点，因为很明显她不太会分清楚友善的上级和朋友的区别，梅格之前已经吐槽过很多次她这个问题了，在学校的时候她总是想和自己的讲师做朋友。

埃里克只不过是在自己思考该怎么得体的回复这份猛烈的有些过了头的关心，这的确有点超出他的设想了。纳迪尔甚至都不会这么做，他根本没有过这种经历，满满的一大袋零食，埃里克大概知道克里斯汀的饮食习惯了。但是这件事情本身就已经足够不可思议了，他之前的秘书会被他吓跑，但是克里斯汀却早早的赶到这里老给他带了一包或许他这辈子都吃不到的东西，现在他才注意到克里斯汀把鞋脱了，哦，在自己眼里这真是亲密的过了头。他敢打赌自己现在神游的样子肯定很可笑，生活中的绝大部分时间他都很讨厌自己的面具，但是现在他觉得在克里斯汀面前能遮住半边自己奇怪的表情也挺不错的。

"这…没什么的，我很谢谢你，克里斯汀，我的确没去过便利店。"

00000000000

"所以那件睡袍是纳迪尔给你的生日礼物？"

"不是，是一个谢礼，而且我说了是一个波斯人，不是所有波斯人都叫纳迪尔，克里斯汀。"他们现在正在书房里等着电话会议的开始，埃里克已经打开了电脑，待会他会把自己想对出版社说的话打在上面给克里斯汀看就可以了。

"但是所有波斯人都会做冰淇淋。"

"事实不是这样的，达洛加就不会做，克里斯——"埃里克被打断了。

"我遇到的来自波斯的同学都是这样，他们会在奶油的最下层加两片玫瑰，哦天，最后真的特别好吃，我尝试了几次都没有成功，或许我应该问问纳迪尔。"

坐在旁边的埃里克轻轻叹了口气，他意识到克里斯汀根本没有听他的话之后抿了一口陶杯里的茶。克里斯汀坐在书桌前摆弄着她的旧电脑，搜索栏还显示着"如何代人进行电话会议"的手把手教程云云。

"说真的，克里斯汀，你完全不用这么紧张，和我之前说的一样，把所有的问题都搪塞过去就可以了，要求的稿子我早就写完了。"埃里克抱着自己的茶杯舒服的往靠垫上靠了靠，仿佛这个电话会议和他一点关系都没有一样。克里斯汀侧着头看了他一眼，又看了看自己电脑上显示的傻瓜教程，"抱歉，埃里克，我之前从来没有干过这种事情，而且我是你的秘书，电话会议怎么能搪塞过去呢？"她当然不能搪塞过去，而且这可是在埃里克面前好好表现自己的机会，她可不能搞砸了。她一边说着一边又往自己的本子上写了两行笔记。

埃里克看起来很好奇她在做什么，克里斯汀可以感觉到他凑近了一点，当然，他们之间还是保持着一段距离。

"你知道写这些东西是完全没有用的对吧。"埃里克幽幽地开口。

"哦 天！"克里斯汀的脸一下子红了，她把这个完全没有用的教程写在笔记本上只是为了待会在面对埃里克的出版商的时候可以稍微有底气一点，并且给现在紧张的自己找点事干，她当然知道这个教程蠢爆了，怎么有人会不知道开电话会议的第一步是打通电话呢？真该死。  
"我为我的无礼感到抱歉，克里斯汀，我不该看你的笔记本。"埃里克很明显注意到了懊恼的克里斯汀。

"没事，我是说…"她抬起头看着埃里克，哦，他道歉的样子对于一句玩笑来说真的是真诚的过头了，她觉得反而是自己在无理取闹了，"我是说这上面写的东西太蠢了，我真的不想让它们被你看见，它们会被写下来只是因为我想在电话会议开始前忙起来，这样我就不那么紧张了。

"只要你舒服就好。"他摊了摊手，又喝了一口杯子里的茶。

0000000000000

埃里克把电话调成了免提。

"您好，朱迪切利女士，我是克里斯汀-戴叶，埃里克的新秘书，这次电话会议由我来代替他和您谈。"克里斯汀把自己的笔记本翻到了空白的一页，努力克制着自己的声音不要因为过于紧张而发抖。

对面的女士很明显停顿了一会儿，"又一个？"她的意大利口音很明显，"您可是埃里克今年的第八任秘书了，说不定你能撑到年底，小姑娘，尽管前面的人基本上都是一个多月就跑了。"

哦，这可不太妙，排除对方很不友善的语气，电话还开着免提。埃里克的手伸向键盘，仿佛想打什么东西，犹豫了一会他又把手缩回去了。

"就当帮我个忙，过了年底再辞职好吗？这样我们的事也稍微少一点，他到底给你付了多少钱让你给他干活？你已经工作多久了？应该还没多久吧，你还没被他吓傻。"

克里斯汀不敢看埃里克的表情，尽管她不清楚在她来之前埃里克和他的前任秘书们都发生了什么故事，但是她敢肯定的是如果对面的女士再这么口无遮拦的说下去肯定会有超出想象的灾难发生，她必须要做点什么。

"女士，我想我们可以把对话的重点放在埃里克的作品上，他的稿子已经完成了，现在——"

对方很明显并不是这么打算的。卡洛塔根本不给克里斯汀把话说完的机会，看着还在外放着带有意大利口音英语的电话她心底产生了一种无力感。

"你可得小心点，之前那帮男的可都怕他怕得要死，没记错的话你是头一个女生，声音听起来年纪不大，在上大学吧？哦，真是个天真可爱的小姑娘。"这听起来很糟糕，克里斯汀有些被这个女人惹恼了，她不喜欢被人这么说，但是更大的一部分原因是她不喜欢埃里克被这么形容。老天，他在为她们整个出版社赚钱，她们就把他当作怪物来看待吗？这太过分了。她抬起头来看着一片空白的显示屏和正在闪烁的光标，转头瞟到埃里克的一瞬间她想她明白了卡洛塔所说的是什么，埃里克的表情太可怕了，他紧绷着下颚，状态很不好，尽管他没有做出什么看起来有攻击性的举动，克里斯汀不知道该怎么形容，这是她从来没见过的，该死，她完全不知道该做些什么来避免这件事情进一步恶化。

"女士，我的意思是——"最后一次尝试，又被打断了。

"我不知道你有没有看过他面具下——"这听起来像是触及了敏感字眼，埃里克并没有让对方把话说完，他站起来一把把座机连着听筒拿了过去，天，他差点把电话线扯断了。克里斯汀看着他，但是埃里克背过身去，削瘦的身材显得他更可怕了一些，她没见识过埃里克爆发的样子，当然了，这只是他和她的第二次见面，克里斯汀正式工作的第一天，要是她在第一次见面的时候见识过这样的埃里克说不定真的会被吓跑，冷静点，克里斯汀，她这么对自己说着，埃里克对你很友善，而且你也不会和之前的人一样，忘了纳迪尔怎么说的了吗？

埃里克对着听筒说话的声音很低沉，准确的说甚至有点吓人，克里斯汀隐约可以听到一点，但是并不清楚，不过可以分辨得出是意大利语。埃里克会说意大利语？她扬起了眉毛，随后又为自己的惊讶感到奇怪，毕竟他给人感觉那么博学，会十种语言克里斯汀都不应该感到惊讶。

埃里克把听筒丢回去的声音吓了克里斯汀一跳，电话已经又被调回免提模式了，他把座机放在克里斯汀面前之后又坐回到原来的位子上，同时重新换回了平常的那副表情。克里斯汀赶紧在埃里克注意到自己之前收回诧异的目光，她知道埃里克是不乐意被别人用这样的目光盯着的。

"天，戴叶小姐，我，哦，我真的很抱歉，请务必原谅我。"对面的女声显得异常惊慌，这着实让她自己大吃一惊。克里斯汀已经完全不在意她是如何给自己道歉又是怎样安排下一段工作进程的，她机械地做着笔记，响应着对方的话，她不敢去想埃里克对卡洛塔说了什么，几句话就能把那个高傲的女编辑吓成这个样子，甚至管自己叫戴叶小姐。好吧，或许不是什么可怕的事情呢，埃里克刚才的样子是有点可怕，但是说不定他只是用自己不交稿吓唬她，克里斯汀尽管不知道作家这个行业业内的规矩，但是她感觉大多数主编都是吃这一套的。埃里克把电脑收了起来，很明显他不需要克里斯汀再帮他说什么了。

她搞砸了，或许吧。


	3. 波斯睡袍Part2

感谢小胡豆音乐知识支持，毕竟本人对音乐真的一窍不通。

问题：为什么睡觉会梦见饭桶打麻将，小c在旁边看着看着就睡着了？

已经疑惑到自己在梦里都大声吐槽这是什么降智场景。

埃里克的性格的确很难把控好…但是我还在努力。

写的和睡袍什么关系都没有。

点击就看性感阿桶在线穿睡袍

00000000000

"很抱歉发生刚才那样的事情，她对你的语气实在是太不友善了。"她想到埃里克会这么说了。

"不，埃里克，我…"她下意识地否认了他说的话，但是一时间又不知道该接上什么话讲才好，已经抬起的手悬在了空中待了一会之后又不得不放下，随着自己的一声叹气场面变得有些尴尬，克里斯汀揉了把脸，似乎想通过这个举动把一团糟的思路理清楚，"好吧，我有点想知道你和朱迪切利女士说了什么。"

她没想到埃里克会笑，他摇了摇头往后靠了靠，"你好奇很久了不是吗？克里斯汀，我注意到你后半程都心不在焉的。"

"抱歉，我不是故意走神的。"

她看出来了埃里克在她开口的时候就想打断她，但是犹豫了一下还是耐心的听她说完了，这的确是埃里克的风格，刚才有一瞬间她都忘了埃里克平日温和的样子。"用不着抱歉，毕竟发生了那种事情。"他的嘴角上还带着笑意，仿佛刚才发生的事情并没有影响到他的心情，"我只是用意大利语给她简要地陈述了一下利害关系，以及如果她继续用这种语气和你说话的话会发生什么，别无其他。"

"别无其他？会发生什么？"

"中断合同，去和另一家出版社合作，这不是什么难事，准确的说还是要谢谢达洛加，他在之前的合同里给我保留了这项权利。"

"我敢打赌他料到了这种事情会发生。"他成功地把克里斯汀逗笑了。克里斯汀感觉她被埃里克维护了，这很出乎她的意料，尽管基于这段时间的相处她不难理解埃里克为什么会这么做，在密切的短信往来过程中埃里克会和她问安，她当然也会回应，在克里斯汀眼里这的确是已经亲密的标志了，不过是中规中矩的那种，但是，天，自己的老板为了自己竟然以中断合同来威胁主编，这真的让克里斯汀受宠若惊。尽管她知道这其中有一部分，很大一部分，是因为埃里克面具的事情，但是谁管它呢。说来也奇怪，克里斯汀几乎没有好奇过埃里克的面具为什么而存在，她觉得那是他自己的隐私，谁还没点秘密了？这完全不会影响她和埃里克的关系。

她想和埃里克做朋友，这个想法果然又出现了。梅格要是知道了她的想法之后一定会狂吐槽她的，而且一定会翻出她想和讲师做朋友的种种旧账，试图通过没有条理又情绪激动的三言两语阻止她产生这种想法——当然是不可能的。她都能想到梅格坐在床上，穿着她的小熊睡衣，一脸不可置信的表情看着她，手里说不定还拿着言情小说和一根棒棒糖，"克里斯汀？又来？上次我是没说你吗？"

但是，拜托，这次情况真的很不一样。这段时间他们几乎每时每刻都在聊天，埃里克的工作时间灵活性很大，克里斯汀又没什么事，不过内容主要还是基于那几部音乐剧和电影。她很惊讶埃里克把她推荐的那几部都认真看完了，他不光记住了人名唱段，甚至还记住了对应的调式和调性，当然克里斯汀在这方面就不是很了解了，她也没想到埃里克在这方面也有研究，说到这种话题的时候她都选择闭口不言。她唱歌，而且唱得不错，的确是这样的，但是她唱的基本上都是流行乐，只是偶尔在院校联欢上表演，学习的方法就是"听久了就会了"，要是她和埃里克谈这些那就是班门弄斧了。说的有点远了，但是她的意思是，如果这还不叫朋友的话那朋友的定义又能是什么呢？他还在面对主编的时候维护了她，尽管过程有点吓人，不过只看结果就对了，克里斯汀完全可以忽略掉埃里克有没有在这件事情上对自己撒谎或者是他究竟对卡洛塔小姐说了什么，哈，仔细想想其实他的那番作风还挺帅的。不管怎么说，她有这个信心，说不定埃里克也是这么想的呢。

看着克里斯汀笑出声来埃里克的心都快化了，她一定是天使，他这么想着，用自己词库里所有美好的词汇去形容她都不为过。为了赢得她的芳心，他愿意徒手抄完莎士比亚的十四行诗全集，或者，说过分一点，创作出他自己的十四行诗献给她，这或许是个好主意，埃里克挑了挑眉，只不过他不是很擅长选择韵脚罢了。不行，他又立马否定了，自己不能用自己不擅长的事情去讨好她，写诗就是其中之一。他极力压制中脑中想用华丽的词藻来描绘克里斯汀从而把这幅画面永远定格在脑海里的欲望，哦，一本新书或许不错，想想在克里斯汀的陪伴下创作就让他兴奋起来。她天马行空的思维肯定会给他提供很多新点子，这本书会和他之前所有的作品都不一样，肯定的，毕竟迸发着生机的想象力和对生活的热情是埃里克从来不曾有过的，克里斯汀的出现改变了这一局面。

他不曾想过会和任何一个人短信往来如此密切，克里斯汀在手机上如真人一样热情，有些过了头的那种，埃里克谈到音乐剧的时候不免有些激动，他的确很喜欢克里斯汀推荐的那几部，他情不自禁的说了一些乐理知识，没有卖弄的意思，看到克里斯汀很长时间没回复之后他以为他自己搞砸了——毕竟他很擅长搞砸这种事情。但是克里斯汀包容了这个小小的失误，她的确是那么的善解人意。之后他们在电影的配色上聊得很开心，毕竟她是艺术生。

要是一切能保持现在的状态就太好了，埃里克想着，他感觉心底的担忧正在隐约消失，他逐渐倾向于相信达洛加所说的话，也对短暂的相处时间不满了起来，尽管他的理性在告诉自己不要这么做。他很感激克里斯汀做的一切，但是他不能再要求太多了，克里斯汀有自己的生活。现在她对自己的面具不在意，看起来是这样的，但是不能保证这种状态一直下去，他知道自己其实并没有这个信心，终有一天好奇会使她发问的，而这就是他该远离她的时候了。

"基于刚才发生的事情，请务必允许我做杯咖啡来作为你的补偿。"他一边说着一边站起来。

"埃里克，你在说什么呢？我搞砸了电话会议，最后得让你来出面解决，但那原本是我的职责，你却还要给我做咖啡？"是那副表情，他喜欢看克里斯汀吃惊的样子。

"你早早地就到了，给我买了一大包便利店的零食，忍受了我的主编对你无礼的言语，给我个机会补偿你好吗？"

00000000000

他们俩各自坐在小沙发上，埃里克把放映机打开了，因为克里斯汀提了一句之前他推荐的电影并且表示有时间会再看一遍，现在就是时间。

"哦天，你竟然还有这种电影的碟片！"她的语气仿佛见到埃里克从书架上拿出恐龙化石一般。

"ebay加一个好价钱什么都可以买到。"他是这么回答的。

电影已经开始了，克里斯汀抱着马克杯把脚缩在了沙发上，埃里克家的沙发实在是太舒服了，她觉得自己已经要陷进去了。手里的圣诞马克杯装着埃里克亲手做的拿铁和两块棉花糖，棉花糖当然是埃里克从一大包零食里面翻出来的，已经快融化了。克里斯汀逐渐开始怀疑他是不是会读心了，她平时在公寓的时候就喜欢用彩绘马克杯来上一杯甜到腻的拿铁，这应该还挺明显的，但是埃里克，天，他喝咖啡的时候还用托盘呢，估计那个杯子也是手工的，所以画着可爱小雪人的圣诞马克杯怎么也不像埃里克橱柜里的客人。

"如果你好奇的话，这个杯子是达洛加去年圣诞送我的，我觉得你像是会用这种杯子喝咖啡的人。"好的，他的确会读心。

克里斯汀把腿调整到了一个比较舒适的角度，又想起来之前电话会议的时候的事情，尽管她知道她不该这样。说实在的，自己并不好奇埃里克面具下的秘密，尽管很容易猜到面具的存在是为了遮住些什么，伤疤或者是胎记，她是这么觉得的，毕竟她可以从埃里克眼睛周围露出来的皮肤上看出来一点。令她担心的是埃里克的态度，他当然对这个很在意，克里斯汀完全可以理解，如果真的和她设想的一样的话，那她根本不敢想埃里克遭遇了什么以至于他早上洗漱之前就要把面具带上，说不定那是他睁眼之后做的第一件事。天哪，随便想几种可能性都足以让克里斯汀心碎了，或许埃里克能像现在这样正常的坐在离她一米远的沙发上和他一起平静地看电影都很不容易了，哦，这应该想的有点夸张了，情况不会那么糟，对吧？说不定就现在而言自己是除了纳迪尔之外埃里克社交圈子里的唯一一个人了，但是这也这没什么的，毕竟大家对社交的需求量不同，不过如果埃里克想的话，自己倒是能帮帮他，让他不再不擅长和人打交道，尽管她自己做的好像也不是很好，电话会议就是一次充分的证明，克里斯汀想到这里吐了吐舌头，但是这一切前提是如果埃里克愿意让自己成为他的朋友的话。

他俩几乎同时开口了，埃里克伸了伸手表示让克里斯汀先说，当然了，他自然是这种有风度的人。克里斯汀清了清嗓子，而埃里克本人则坐直准备听她说话，他还特地把他的小瓷杯放到了旁边的桌子上。好吧，他的举动的确把克里斯汀弄得有些紧张了，尤其意识到自己要说的事情是埃里克的痛脚之后。

"埃里克，我想说的是关于那出谈话，你面具的事情。"她还没说完埃里克的表情已经僵了，哦，克里斯汀赶紧把头低下，她刚刚见过这幅表情，在电话会议的时候。"请你先听我说完，埃里克，我不在意这个。"埃里克的表情并没有什么变化。克里斯汀把脚从沙发上放下来，把两只手都放在马克杯上，尽管到目前为止什么超出自己预料的事情都没有发生，但是她还是不得不承认自己的手正在变凉，刚才的那番话不仅很冒失而且还有点无厘头，快，还得再说点什么。"抱——抱歉，我有点越界了，但是我只是想说，你的面具底下长什么样子，它为什么存在，或者是遮住了你什么秘密，我不在意这个。"克里斯汀叹了口气，"我或许不该突然提起这件事，"她抿了抿嘴唇继续组织着语言，拜托，这可是个好机会，毕竟你已经想了那么久了，总不能连这个都搞砸吧？"我不想装作了解你什么的…因为事实上我的确也不了解你，但是我希望你可以给我一个机会，让我做你的朋友吧，不只只是这一个寒假的全职秘书，我们之间多了解了解，这样我可以为你做的事情就不仅仅是搞砸你的电话会议了。"好吧，这么说出来的确有点蠢了，听起来像是什么小学生之间冒傻气的仪式，克里斯汀懊恼的揉了揉太阳穴，上帝啊。"天，这段话实在是太蠢了，我的本意不是让它们这么说出来的。"她没等埃里克开口想继续说下去，但是却被埃里克打断了，这是埃里克头一次打断自己的话。

"克里斯汀，不用继续说了。"他看起来很激动，甚至差点都要站起来了，但是最终还是只抬起了一只手，"这不蠢。"他的语气把克里斯汀吓了一跳，看着克里斯汀的表情埃里克应该意识到了这一点，他停顿了一下，似乎在调整自己的情绪，最后只发出了一声叹息。

"你愿意的话，你当然是我的朋友，如果你关心的只有这个的话。"

"我只是相信你的秘密在合适的时候我会知道的，我不需要再刺探些什么。"

"现在不是合适的时候。"永远也不会有合适的时候。

"我当然知道啦，所以现在我们要做的事情就是好好欣赏完这部电影，在这期间我们把这一大包零食都吃光。"

克里斯汀打开了一包薯片，他们两个人之间沉默了一会。

"谢谢你，克里斯汀。"埃里克现在的状态和刚才那个抢过电话和主编对峙的高瘦男人判若两人。

00000000000

"该死的，埃里克，你给我过来！没有人会愿意碰你，甚至没有人愿意看你一眼！你他妈就是个野种，明白吗？给我好好看看你自己，你就是恶魔的孩子！"

"不，妈妈，求求你别打我了！我错了！"

"把你的面具，现在，给我戴好！再敢摘下来一次别管我把你的腿都打断！"

脸上的一阵刺痛让埃里克回过神来， 他使劲眨了眨眼睛，让自己看清楚面前的屏幕。

00000000000

克里斯汀看电影的时候很安静，如果让埃里克说实话的话，这的确有点安静的不像她了。

他控制不住地去偷偷瞟克里斯汀，屏幕反射出来的光照在她的脸上，显得她更白了，她亮晶晶的蓝眼睛很好看。埃里克从来没有这么细致地观察过一名女性，他发现自己根本找不到词来形容克里斯汀，这有点超出他掌控的知识范围，自己只能注意到她今天涂了睫毛膏以及嘴唇上的口红已经有点掉色了，当然了，毕竟她一直在吃零食，准确的说他们俩的嘴都没闲着，埃里克不禁开始想那个做工粗糙的圣诞马克杯上面会不会有她的唇印，达洛加送的礼物终归还不是那么没用。克里斯汀的确看得很认真，她聚精会神地盯着屏幕，他根本不用担心自己的小动作被发现。

"这些垃圾食品的确很好吃，克里斯汀，"在电影出字幕的时候埃里克终于开口了，"我感觉我自己欠了你一个人情，或许我以后会在晚上拜访一下周围的便利店的。"他自己叹了口气，连贯地扔掉又一包薯片的包装袋，准备打开下一包。

"埃里克，说真的，你一定要含情脉脉地盯着字幕然后夸垃圾食品好吃吗？"还有，为什么便利店要和拜访这个动词搭配？克里斯汀尽力不让自己笑出来。

"很奇怪吗？"

"嗯…有点吧，但是很可爱。"克里斯汀挑着眉说道。

一股不适感在这个时候出现，迫使埃里克把自己的目光从克里斯汀脸上挪开，他说不清楚是什么感觉。当然，在他和纳迪尔复述这段经历的时候纳迪尔大声嘲笑了她，这把他惹毛了。

"安拉在上，真是抱歉，埃里克，我只是没想到你在面对喜欢的女性的时候会显得这么…正常？拜托，你可是那种能够面无表情的看着三位脱衣舞女郎在你面前搔首弄姿的男人啊。"

"这性质完全不一样，达洛加。"克里斯汀可不能和脱衣舞女郎相提并论。

"哎呀，你就权当是我老了吧。"纳迪尔摆了摆手，尽力不让自己再笑出来。

之后埃里克和克里斯汀又就着刚才的话题讨论了一小会，克里斯汀执意想帮埃里克改善一下他的社交能力，直到埃里克拒绝了她整整三次才作罢，紧接着他们又聊起了大学生活，埃里克犹豫了很久才把自己的大学经历和克里斯汀分享，当然，只分享了好的部分，比如在音乐剧社演出的时候偷偷爬到二楼的幕布后面偷看，以及在寝室改设计图一下子改到天亮。克里斯汀很惊讶埃里克之前学的是建筑设计，毕竟他现在是在靠写作赚钱，这让人感觉，怎么说呢，学术交叉的跨度有点大？但是如果真的是这样的话，那自己和他可就是半个同行了，在克里斯汀眼里室内设计和建筑设计已经足够近了（之后埃里克纠正了她），这就意味着自己之后的作品可以让埃里克来提点非常有建设性的意见，这可真不错。但是说实在的，想到埃里克一个人坐在书桌前焦头烂额的和蓝图打交道的画面还是有点好笑，毕竟在克里斯汀的眼里应该没有什么能难住埃里克才对。

相比埃里克，克里斯汀更多的是抱怨为什么房东不让养宠物以及自己多么希望有一只小猫咪，当然，她也没少提梅格，比如自己怎么被梅格塞进她期末设计的小礼裙以及自己怎么差点把它撑坏的，谁叫她是自己最好的朋友呢？如果梅格没有打算在寒假第一天就把她孤零零地扔在纽约而自己和男朋友飞到夏威夷度假的话会更好。在听到埃里克在大学因为建模拿过奖之后克里斯汀明示了希望埃里克辅导自己数学的愿望，对此埃里克只是不可置否地挑了挑眉，故意让克里斯汀求了一会他才答应。

事实上克里斯汀话还没说完的时候他就迫不及待地想点头了。

00000000000

"所以你现在是什么？数学家教和老板是吗？"他们俩现在在吧台旁坐着，埃里克还在吃着克里斯汀之前留下的沙拉，他已经讲了快一个小时了，纳迪尔感觉埃里克今天对自己说的话比之前十几年加起来的都多，"她还没看过你的书吧？"

"我希望她不要看，《唐璜的胜利》无论是历史的故事还是我的二次创作都绝对不适合一位——"埃里克的话被短信提示音打断了。

_From 我的天使 PM 22:14：_

_嘿 埃里克，我希望你还没睡，我把你写的那本小说看完了，尽管我没想到这会是发生在现代的故事，但是真的很精彩！_

"呃啊，她看完了。"埃里克刻意没让纳迪尔看见他给克里斯汀的备注。

"或许克里斯汀小姐的接受能力并没有你想的那么糟糕。"纳迪尔摊了摊手，喝了口茶之后他才注意到埃里克的杯子，"这不是我送你的圣诞马克杯吗？你当时可是信誓旦旦地和我说他会在你的橱柜里摆着直到你搬家把它扔到垃圾堆的。"

埃里克没有说话，继续看着手机，但是纳迪尔认得他那副表情。

"哦，哦，我懂了，年轻人啊，该不会是——"

"我把它刷过，达洛加，很仔细地。"埃里克眯起了眼睛，面具后琥珀色的眼睛看起来很危险，"我们已经浪费太多的时间了，你到底办没办成那件事？"

纳迪尔尽量控制住自己的表情，他没有见过埃里克恼羞成怒的样子，现在他见过了，安拉在上，他可不能让自己笑出来。"首先是你浪费了很多时间，其次，这件事我希望你能慎重点，这可不是想一出是——"哦，他被打断了。

"你知道我不是那种人。"

"好吧，你当然不是了。"纳迪尔叹了口气，把放在脚边的小箱子拿上来，"她叫阿莲娜，快一岁了。我从埃斯特的同事家抱过来的。"阿莲娜看起来不是很怕生，她嗅了嗅埃里克之后窝在了他的腿上。

"老实说，我以为她会怕我。"

"我也是这么觉得的。"纳迪尔站起来活动了一下已经开始酸痛的后背，"给我照顾好她，埃里克，我可不希望埃斯特因为这件事和我离婚。"

"你知道她不会的。"

"是。其他的东西都在我的车里，我待会给你拿上来，至于疫苗什么的…"纳迪尔现在才反应过来，"埃里克，我总算是明白你的目的了，克里斯汀根本不会拒绝陪阿莲娜打疫苗的不是吗？"

埃里克沉默了一会。

"我只是听从她的建议，改善自己的沟通能力，仅此而已。"埃里克摸了摸腿上的阿莲娜，朝纳迪尔扯出来了一个不能再假的微笑。


	4. 万圣节舞会Part1

今天和CY一起快乐三魅影 现在满脑子都是桶对着小C唱Prima Donna来哄小C(?

情节讨论（误）实况：

小胡豆："我又想了想你那个打麻将的梦，梅格 小C 桶 子爵，这不正好吗？"

00000000000000

流水的同人文铁打的万圣节舞会

写到一半才发现把万圣节记错日子了，不得不把第一篇的日子给改了，并不影响阅读。

感觉原著的子爵也很可爱，一边听着小C描述桶一边无能狂怒的确很戳我萌点。

90电影版的桶真的是用一个开头就把我牢牢抓住了，说话的腔调真的是太有魅力了。在想为什么任由这部电影在网盘里躺了快半个学期才看，非常感谢做中译的太太并且诚求下半部分的资源（说真的 生肉也可以）。

埃里克的性格真的很难塑造，自己仍在努力。

我有预感这应该会是很长的一大章。

然后照例感谢，CY和小胡豆及其余室友给我提供的灵感和生活经验。

废话真的好多。

00000000

Summary：

问题：埃里克如何融入人群？

回答：不融入。

0000000000

_From 劳尔 7:25 AM：_

_嘿，小洛蒂，不知道你最近怎么样，万圣节的舞会准备了吗？我已经放假了，你懂我的意思。_

_To 劳尔 9:18 AM：_

_我最近很好，劳尔，你要是从伦敦飞过来陪我参加舞会的话我打赌你的女朋友会气疯的。_

_From 劳尔 9:20 AM：_

_这不要紧，我和她说了我可能会在寒假回美国见你，她不介意的，毕竟她也回法国老家了。_

_To 劳尔 9:25 AM：_

_天，真不用了，别忘了就算咱们一起长大你也是我的前男友，保持好界限。你该和你的女朋友一起去，我是说法国毕竟也是你的老家——某种意义上的。_

_From 劳尔 9:26 AM：_

_就算是现在我也说不过你，反正需要帮忙的话随时联系我就好，1月之前我一直有时间。_

000000000000

"埃里克，我今天晚上要请假了。"可能是自己的错觉，但是电话另一头的人听起来气喘吁吁的。

"克里斯汀，今天又没有电话会议，你知道你不来都没关系。"埃里克漫不经心地说着，顺手抓起了茶几上的一份报纸，企图通过看一段过期许久了的新闻来掩盖自己的紧张感，他是真的不愿意承认自己在听到克里斯汀的声音在电话另一头响起的时候自己会觉得手足无措。

"呼….别这么冷淡，你把门开开，我正在门口。"

哦，不。

挂掉电话的克里斯汀在门口踮了两下脚让自己的身子不那么酸痛，紧接着又把自己包好的礼裙从左手换到了右手，说实在的，她完全不想回忆自己是怎么从公寓挪到埃里克家门口的，这真是她经历过的最糟糕的旅行了，每次想到在地铁上自己的裙子竟然连着包装散开克里斯汀就忍不住后悔为什么她当时没有接受纳迪尔友好的搭车邀请。她又捏了捏自己的脸确保自己的笑容不要太僵，哦哦，自己已经听到从楼上传来的脚步声了。

"中午好，埃里克，在你进行从卧室到门口的这一段漫长的旅行的时候，我已经想好了一个新菜谱补偿你了。"其实自己是在路上想的，但是为什么总感觉自己等埃里克开门的时间越来越长了？

埃里克挑了挑眉，阿莲娜——埃里克社交圈的新成员正在从他的腿后面探出头来舔爪子。她和阿莲娜第一次见面已经是一周前了，"克里斯汀，什么时候你才能真正的意识到我是一个成年男性且是你的雇主，和你5岁的小侄子是有区别的。"他还拿着一份旧报纸，好吧，就算以埃里克的行事风格评价他这也太古董了，"还有，你想不想给我解释一下你请了假之后又拎着礼裙出现在我家门口的原因，在我这里住？"他说话还是一副没有语气的样子，当然在克里斯汀眼里这和埃里克温和的形象并没有什么矛盾的地方，毕竟他一直是这样，但是克里斯汀不得不承认他用这种"埃里克"语气赞美垃圾食品的时候真的把她逗笑了。

"我猜你能不能好心地请我先进去先喘口气再告诉你？"克里斯汀在门口看着埃里克抿了口茶之后不紧不慢的让出一条道来，"哦，谢谢，这可真绅士。"她故意看着埃里克这么说着，对方只是朝她侧了侧头之后接过她手里的东西，把她的礼裙搭在了椅背上。克里斯汀注意到埃里克没有带手套，他的手指白皙修长，想都不用想克里斯汀就知道他的钢琴一定弹得很好，说到这个，自己还没有听过他弹琴呢。可能是因为他真的很瘦，指关节显得很明显，说实话这的确有点性感，想到这里的克里斯汀抿了抿嘴，看见埃里克正看着自己她才想起来自己已经走神走得太久了，这可有点尴尬，她赶紧从包里翻出来那张已经有点折了的邀请函，递给他。

埃里克接过来的时候只是在想着他有必要提醒一下克里斯汀好好整理一下她的手提包了。

万圣节舞会

11.1日 下午7：00 体育综合馆

"我想你应该知道今天是万圣节吧？"

000000000

"埃里克！你真的想让我把这两张票拱手让给梅格吗？我好不容易才抢到的！"克里斯汀暴躁地挥了挥手，天知道她为了等开票凌晨四点才睡，梅格还因为自己抢到票了之后的一声尖叫把枕头丢在了自己的脑袋上。那可是吉屋出租，之前聊天的时候的埃里克把几个唱段的调式都记住了，他怎么能轻描淡写地说一个不字就拒绝了呢？

窝在沙发上的埃里克又看了一眼在另一边暴躁的克里斯汀不为所动，继续把手里的《尤利西斯》又翻了一页，他感觉自从克里斯汀出现在他的生活之后自己的阅读速度慢了很多，但是终归也不是坏事，除了发生像现在这样的情况。克里斯汀真的是急切地想改善自己的社交状态，这当然是不可能的，但是拒绝她的确难度很大，尤其是当她眼巴巴地望着你的时候。她不知道自己的情况，当然，埃里克也并不会因此责怪她。"我说了我不常出门，克里斯汀，你不应该感到这么惊讶，剧院的人看着我带着面具会很奇怪的，我当然不在意这个，但是我不希望你因此觉得难堪。不要急着否认，相信我，当一群人用奇怪的目光看着你的时候你会的。"他轻轻叹了口气，"和梅格去吧，我记得你和我说过你很喜欢吉屋出租。寒假刚开始，你们俩应该聚一聚，别因为这份工作忽视了朋友，一天假不是问题。"他一边说着一边想伸手摸摸正在自己身边顺毛的阿莲娜，但是她看见自己的手之后就一下子跳起来窜到了克里斯汀的脚边。啊，小叛徒。他有点无奈的把手收回来。

"但是梅格今天已经和男朋友在夏威夷了！这就意味着我不得不把票退了！"克里斯汀有点绝望了。

"你当然可以只退一张，这还给你省了房租钱。"埃里克换了个姿势靠在沙发上随意地开了句玩笑，当然，以他的标准而言的玩笑，事实上克里斯汀已经习惯了埃里克永远缺乏的幽默感。房间里安静了一会，第六感告诉埃里克不妙，克里斯汀说不定被自己刚才的那句话惹恼了，毕竟他才冷冰冰的拒绝了她自己熬到四点才抢到的吉屋出租。埃里克把脚放下来坐直身子，回过头去本以为会看见比刚才还气恼的克里斯汀，没想到发现她只是在用手机。

"好吧，克里斯汀，我承认刚才是有点——"埃里克已经逐渐习惯被打断了。

"我把票退了，两张。"对面的人把手机锁屏之后丢到了桌上，没等埃里克再说什么就抱着阿莲娜坐在自己的的身边，距离有点过于近了，尽管有可能是错觉，但是埃里克感受到了克里斯汀大腿的温度，天知道他向她强调过多少次和自己减少肢体接触的必要性，好吧，他早该习惯了，毕竟克里斯汀从来没有听进去过自己的话，自己只有听天由命的份。他挑了挑眉毛试图压住心里正在波涛汹涌的不适感——纳迪尔知道肯定又要笑话他了。

"我说了我想和你去，埃里克。你不愿意的话我当然不能把你绑起来丢到剧院，尽管说实在的，我很想尝试一下。"克里斯汀耸了耸肩，趁埃里克阻止她之前抢过遥控器把电视打开，还仿佛炫耀似的在他面前晃了晃，"当然，你得补偿我。"

"哦，克里斯汀，别忘了是我给你发的工资。而且事实上你可以把我丢过去，只不过第二天或许这份工作就离你而去了。"

"你知道这份工作对我来说有多重要，我可不敢冒险。"克里斯汀看着他笑了，埃里克注意到她的表情之后赶紧避开克里斯汀的目光并且庆幸以她现在的角度只能看到自己的面具，因为一个微笑自己就如此慌乱未免也有些过于离谱了。"至于补偿…工资当然不算，今天晚上你得陪我重新看一遍魔法坏女巫，之前转播过的那个版本。"

哦天，这真是糟透了，埃里克这么想着，这不是针对魔法坏女巫，只是再优秀的音乐剧自己也受不了几乎每天都要陪克里斯汀看一遍，不同版本的。当然，克里斯汀看音乐剧的时候也是同样认真，埃里克必须承认这段时间自己在表面装作看音乐剧实则走神看克里斯汀的过程中收获了一些无害的小乐趣。但是或许现在是时候自己应该有一个老板的样子了，埃里克准备拒绝她。

"当然了，戴叶小姐。"

0000000000

现在的埃里克不太有重演一遍一周前情景的意愿。

"拜托了拜托了埃里克，求求你了，你是我最好的异性朋友了！你不去我就没有舞伴了！"

"克里斯汀，我说过——"克里斯汀又把他打断了，埃里克料到会这样，他无奈地摇了摇头决定继续看手里的《尤利西斯》， 如果不是克里斯汀拿着面具围着自己转了小半个小时的话自己应该已经把这本书看完了。

"你说过你欠我一个人情！还有上次音乐剧的那一次！这两次加在一起总足够让你在万圣节出门了吧？埃里克，我真的求求你了，万圣节大家都戴面具出门，不会有人觉得你奇怪的，纳迪尔马上就把你的衣服送来了，你真的忍心让他白跑一趟吗？"当然。

"达洛加？他知道这件事？"埃里克逐渐觉得自己被他们两个人合伙算计了，他能想到待会纳迪尔的表情，同时他也可以确定自己是绝对不会喜欢的。"衣服？我记得你和我说过你的银行账户的状态并不是很健康。"

"的确是这样的，但是当你有一个学服装设计的室友的话那么这些就都不是问题了，尤其是当她刚从抛弃你的夏威夷旅行回来的时候。"克里斯汀说着把自己的礼裙的外罩打开，埃里克现在才注意到这其实是一条蓬蓬裙，从裙摆到胸口由金黄色渐变成橘色，最外层还有一圈金黄色的花瓣——不难看出是后加上的，礼裙的材质让埃里克很难想象克里斯汀穿上之后会觉得很舒适，但是他不得不佩服梅格的审美，完美的色彩搭配使他可以很轻松地想象克里斯汀穿上之后会有多好看，准确的说在自己眼里她穿什么都很好看。"她帮我改了改她之前的一个成品，今天晚上我就是向日葵花仙子了！哦，但是你的衣服还要再改一下，我让梅格加了点亮片。纳迪尔过一会就会送过来了。"

" 亮片是么？"这远比埃里克想象的还要糟糕，但是克里斯汀仿佛根本没听见自己说的话一样美滋滋地从她的挎包里面掏出来小花冠戴上，她的头发卷得太厉害了以至于毛茸茸的封边只能勉强地停留在她的头发上，所以在克里斯汀扭头的时候整个花冠自然而然的飞了出去。

埃里克叹了口气。

0000000000

"嗷！埃里克！你真的弄疼我了！"克里斯汀坐在沙发上捂着自己的头。

"我真的很抱歉，克里斯汀，但是你的头发实在是太不听话了。"埃里克此时正在尝试用卡子把花冠固定到克里斯汀的头发上，说真的，他完全不知道一子夹的原理是什么，而且他已经尽可能的轻了，但是真的架不住克里斯汀的小卷发和她本人一样活泼。尽管现在才刚刚过了中午，克里斯汀已经迫不及待地换上裙子准备好了，当然，因为气温的缘故她的裙子里面还套着运动裤，上身披着皮夹克——当然是埃里克的，克里斯汀的长款风衣根本塞不下这身礼裙蓬起来的裙摆。埃里克在看着她足足尝试了5分钟之后决定把自己的摩托夹克借给她，毕竟无论屋子里的暖气开到多大，只穿着抹胸小礼裙待在还是会觉得冷的，他本人可穿着羊绒毛衣呢。但最主要的是克里斯汀本人为了把自己塞到风衣里已经快滚到地上了。

"哦，啊，好吧，我是真的没预料到会撞见这个场景。"刚刚开门进来的纳迪尔看着在沙发上手忙脚乱的两个人挑了挑眉毛，"安拉在上，埃里克你要把克里斯汀的头都拽掉了，快松手！"

一直拽着自己头皮的强大力量终于消失了，克里斯汀赶紧活动了一下自己的脖子，它酸的厉害，毕竟在刚才的小半个小时里面它都紧绷着来确保自己的头不会被埃里克揪掉。好吧，尽管脖子的体验的确不是很好，但是光想想一下埃里克在自己身后对着一字夹发愁的样子也足以让她笑出来了。

"哦哦，看样子花冠被稳稳地固定住了，你的建筑学知识的确派上用场了。"克里斯汀一边说着一边笑着踮了踮脚，紧接着她就看见埃里克手里沾满头发的梳子，猜都不用猜上面的头发都来自自己，她控制不住地抽了抽嘴角，还好自己并没有发量问题。埃里克顺着克里斯汀的目光看过去也注意到了梳子上密密麻麻的头发，哦，这情况可不太妙。

"嗯….我猜我终于发现了你除了画图纸之外不擅长的事情。"

"啊，克里斯汀，事实上我不擅长很多事情。"埃里克把梳子丢到了桌子上。

克里斯汀根本没有听他的说话，而是径直奔向了纳迪尔——身边的衣服，迫不及待的把外包装打开亮给她看，是一件立领的斗篷，埃里克隐约可以看见有些地方还有毛边，毫无疑问这应该又是用梅格的作品改的。梅格回来应该还没几天，埃里克很难想象用这么短的时间内改完一件礼裙和斗篷需要多少精力，大概她的室友和克里斯汀本人一样有用不完的活力吧。尽管克里斯汀已经把手举的足够高了，她还踮着脚，但是斗篷还是拖地了。

"今天晚上你就是埃古拉伯爵了！"在埃里克的视角看来克里斯汀就是一件会说话的衣服。

或许自己早就该习惯这样了。埃里克这么想着叹了口气，之后径直倒在了沙发上，拿起手边那本现在还没有读完的《尤利西斯》。而且埃古拉伯爵这个名字，说真的吗。

"埃里克，你就想把我这么晾在这里吗？"

"你们就想把我这么晾在这里吗？"现在还站在门口的纳迪尔终于忍不住开口了，"可怜可怜老警察吧，他今天还要给四个小孩子以及他们的一大帮活蹦乱跳的朋友发一晚上的糖，说不定这就是你们见我的最后一面了。

"哦哦哦我的上帝纳迪尔我是真的很抱歉！"这真的是太蠢了，克里斯汀感觉现在完全被万圣节的激动冲昏了头，自己甚至连个招呼都没有和纳迪尔打。她还没说完纳迪尔已经把大门打开了，看着自己慌慌张张地样子对方只是伸出手把自己赶了回去，克里斯汀觉得纳迪尔的表情有点怪。"去好好动员一下你的老板吧，克里斯汀，让他在除了深夜之外的时间出门还需要一番功夫。"很多功夫。纳迪尔这么想着，看着抱着衣服跑去沙发边上的克里斯汀他又控制不住回忆起来很久之前暴躁地窝在审讯室椅子上的奇怪大学生。埃斯特知道自己又在回忆这些陈年旧事的话肯定会拍着自己的肩膀说自己老了的，但是事实也许真的是这样，纳迪尔摇了摇头把门关上。

0000000000

克里斯汀已经不知道自己坐在沙发旁冲着埃里克说多久了，她知道这可能有点烦人，但是鉴于现在的情况这应该是近一段时间内自己可以和埃里克一起出去的唯一一次机会，自己没有什么理由放弃再试一试。说实在的，现在的情况并没有很乐观，埃里克在沙发的另一端坐着装作看书的样子，但是克里斯汀已经注意到他自从自己开始说话之后就没有翻页了，或许他只是以这种方式来表示他对自己准备了很久的万圣节计划不感冒罢了，好吧，这有点令人沮丧了，克里斯汀这么想着，但还不是没有希望。

"埃里克，你听我说，尽管我已经说过两遍了，这是万圣节，你不用介意你的面具的，没有人会觉得你奇怪，说不定他们还会觉得很酷，毕竟你的面具可比他们戴的那种劣质产品强多了。"克里斯汀把自己腿上的斗篷又叠了叠，"而且我整理过你的衣柜，上次帮你去洗西服的时候，我知道你有一整套礼服，我的意思是，你扮成吸血鬼——"

"所以在你眼里我的面具就是个玩具吗？克里斯汀，你是真的什么都不懂，不要再提这件事了。"哦哦，埃里克的表情告诉克里斯汀自己现在该闭嘴了，他的语气也是，自己的确是真的什么都不懂，她明白，克里斯汀抿了抿嘴。现在想其他的事情的确很不合适，她之前也明确表示过自己并不好奇埃里克和他面具的秘密，但是如果想现在这样用她的保持界限来指责自己的话的确有点让人不爽了。

"埃里克，我是什么都不懂，但是你的面具——"

"我说过不要再说这两个字了！这在你眼里就是这么简单是吗？！"埃里克突然站了起来朝她嚷道，阿莲娜一下子从沙发上跳起来窜到了茶几地下，克里斯汀被吓傻了，一时间她不知道说什么好，她感觉自己可以看见埃里克琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着的危险气息。房间里弥漫着可怕的寂静，克里斯汀隐约可以听到埃里克的喘息声，他的呼吸很深，似乎是在努力平息自己的情绪。好的，现在情况是这样的，克里斯汀试图让自己冷静下来，自己做的太过了，埃里克生气了，就是这么简单，自己应该道个歉，然后迅速逃离现场。

"抱歉，埃里克。"克里斯汀刚一开口就觉得自己鼻子一酸，她确信这仅仅是因为自己被吓到了，之前就是这样，她可忘不了劳尔看着自己在惊喜派对上一边笑一边擦眼泪的时候的那副表情，但是不得不说一打开灯之后发现寝室被堆满了气球真的是把她吓得不轻。不管怎么样，在埃里克面前哭鼻子这个情景她宁愿想都不要想。克里斯汀赶紧把衣服拿到一边，深吸了两口气试图让自己冷静下来，很好，她感觉刚才的举动起作用了。"是我太一厢情愿了，你在半个小时之前就和我说了你对这个没兴趣但是我还是在喋喋不休。"她故意笑了两声，试图阻止尴尬的气氛在他们两个人之间弥漫开来，但是好像没有什么效果，"放心好了，我马上就走。"

事实上这一小段时间足够埃里克冷静下来了，他现在在做的只是在盯着克里斯汀漂亮的蓝眼睛同时思考该如何组织措词来向她道歉，他猜自己应该并不擅长如何去哄一位漂亮的女孩子开心，但是他十分确信自己很擅长如何去吓到她们。自己该死的脾气。他目送着克里斯汀走到门口费力的把自己塞到风衣里，天，她的风衣都要被裙摆撑爆了。不不不，他不会让克里斯汀成为又一个被自己吓跑的秘书，至少不是今天，不是这个原因。

"克里斯汀，我很抱歉，你是好心。"埃里克快步走到门口看着正在收拾东西的克里斯汀，她没有理自己，说不定她是生气了，这可不好，他犹豫了一下把克里斯汀手里的袋子拿了过来，好的，这个举动的确吸引到了她的注意力，但是看见克里斯汀眼睛的那一瞬间自己完全忘了该怎么说话了，"哦，嗯，我的脾气有很大的问题，我想你大概看出来了？"他磕磕绊绊地说着，尽量不让自己语无伦次得太明显，"在一些话题上我控制不好它，尽管我很想。我真的很抱歉，请你务必接受，正常时间出门对我来说有些难度，但是我想我晚上会去的，为了你，好吗？我很感激你这么认真的准备工作。"

哦，天哪。克里斯汀尽量不让自己的表情改变的太明显，刚才那段话她很难相信这是出自埃里克之口，她感觉到自己的血都在往脸上涌，更别说埃里克用他那黑巧克力一样的嗓音说出来的那一句"为了你"，她心跳得飞快，能做的只有迅速回避掉埃里克目光，梅格要是知道这段故事的话她肯定又要起哄了，保持冷静，克里斯汀，他说什么都不重要，重要的是你现在又有男伴了。

克里斯汀避开了和他的对视，这让埃里克的感觉不是很妙，好吧，他没想到自己的社交能力已经差到连和克里斯汀道歉都会搞砸，真该死，那可是自己的天使。

"我的确被你吓到了，埃里克。"克里斯汀的声音打断了大脑正在飞速运转的埃里克，"刚才的事我也很抱歉，我该知道你对面具的事情很敏感的，我真不敢相信你竟然忍了我一个小时。"此时此刻埃里克相信眼前的人真的是天使，光环在她棕黑色的头发上闪耀，被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的风衣后面仿佛生出了一对翅膀闪着金光，紧接着克里斯汀从自己的包里掏出了一个东西，她的表情让埃里克有一种不祥的预感，"但是如果你能带上吸血鬼的牙套和我出门的话我就原谅你。"

幻象全部消失，现在她不是了。

"这件事情是不可能的，克里斯汀，尽管我是真的很希望你能原谅我。"

在大街上戴着吸血鬼牙套正在试图把嘴唇调整到一个舒适的位置的埃里克想起来自己三个小时前说的话叹了口气。


	5. 万圣节舞会Part2

埃里克没想到克里斯汀会揽着自己的胳膊，他完全不习惯这样的肢体接触，从未有人和他有过这么长时间的肢体接触，当然了，更不用说是一位美丽的女士挽着自己的手臂了。不过终归而言只是因为克里斯汀的鞋跟实在是太高了，毕竟他们俩出门之前他听到克里斯汀整整抱怨了5次这件事情。

埃里克已经很久没有见过这么多人了，准确的说是因为他很久没有在这种时间出门了。自从克里斯来了之后他的确会去便利店，但是时间也仅限于午夜，见到的人也仅限于打着哈欠的店员，说到这里埃里克不得不对便利店的24小时营业制表示感谢。第一次店员以为他是来抢劫的，他当然不是，之后他们就渐渐熟络起来了，毕竟真的没有什么人会在半夜来便利店，所以他们还是有很多的时间来聊上一会儿。他得知了值夜班的店员是和克里斯汀一个大学的学生，和自己是一个专业的，作为前辈自己还是提醒了他学好工图的重要性，没有人问自己面具的事情，这很好。 现在他还是有点紧张，埃里克尽量不让克里斯汀察觉到自己的状态，她为今天晚上准备了很久并且现在很开心，自己可不能毁了这一切。

克里斯汀有点后悔穿这双闪闪发亮的长靴了，它们真的很好看，但是跟也真的很高，穿上了之后她甚至觉得自己已经快和埃里克一样高了（事实上还差很多），当然，她非常感谢埃里克大方地把胳膊借给她从而避免了自己跌倒在大街上，尽管是她自己主动问的。埃里克的胳膊给人感觉很有力量，不过当然，还是很瘦。克里斯汀偷偷观察着他，埃里克正在看手机，他看起来有点紧张，或许他很久没有来过这么多人的地方了。这也没什么奇怪的，埃里克说过他因为自己的面具问题不常出门，但是从他现在堆满零食的厨房来看他应该没少"拜访"过便利店，当然不难推断出他一定是等夜深到街上空无一人的时候才去的，说不定天天晚上都去，克里斯汀敢打赌自己要是问埃里克这个问题的话他是不会说实话的。想到这里克里斯汀更感谢埃里克愿意陪自己参加化妆舞会了，希望这真的没有那么为难他。劳尔当然很好，他甚至愿意为了陪自己从伦敦飞过来，但是拜托，就算他们一起长大他也是自己的前男友，当舞伴什么的未免实在有些尴尬，自己并不想给劳尔的女朋友造成不必要的困扰，也受不了劳尔含情脉脉地望着她，光想想就足够让自己难受了，况且这还是在学校，肯定会有不少人议论他们，毕竟当年劳尔把他们的事弄得人尽皆知。埃里克会成为一个很不错的舞伴的，克里斯汀有这个信心，他的意思是，埃里克的身材比例实在是太完美了，说不定梅格会眼红呢，哈，叫她丢下自己去夏威夷度假。想着想着自己的嘴角就忍不住扬起来了，当然，克里斯汀在注意到埃里克抬起头来了之后赶紧管理好了自己的表情。

他们俩现在看起来应该很好笑，自己裹着埃里克的摩托夹克，因为自己的风衣塞不下梅格做的蓬蓬裙。埃里克的夹克又大又沉而且袖子长出来一大截，自己总有一种如果不拽着领子的话整个身子就会从领子里滑出去的错觉。克里斯汀本身真的不愿意穿着这件像斗篷一样的夹克出门，不得不说的是它都快到自己的大腿根了，自己相当确定那件夹克本该是短款的。但是埃里克执意认为克里斯汀只穿着小裙子出去会冷，事实上也的确如此，从而又把她塞了进去。埃里克直接穿着斗篷出门了，说实话他看起来才像是会觉得冷的那一个，但是埃里克在自己提醒他多穿点之后说了三遍不要紧，自己也就只能随他去了。本身克里斯汀答应梅格加亮片这个提议多半是出于恶作剧心理，没想到的是斗篷加了亮片之后效果出奇的好，梅格毕竟是梅格，自己从来都不该怀疑她脑袋里的点子。埃里克换了一双长靴并且专门换了个面具，只露出了自己的下颚，不难猜出他的家里一定存着各种各样专门定制的面具，这让克里斯汀更加确信了自己之前关于埃里克的脸的猜想。

克里斯汀刚在网上搜完系领巾的教程就看见埃里克已经系完了，直起身子之后还理了理自己的领子。如果问她那些时候埃里克给人感觉是一个十九世纪的老绅士的话，这绝对是其中之一，好吧，还有他在出门前用怀表看时间的时候。

不过埃里克现在戴着耳机看精灵旅社的样子是真的一点都没有老绅士的影子，尽管他一本正经的表情看起来像是他在读一篇学术论文。

埃里克在察觉到克里斯汀的目光之后再三强调了他只是在研究吸血鬼而别无其他。

"你少找借口。"

埃里克有些头疼的叹了口气。

00000000000

万圣节舞会的人比克里斯汀想象的要多一些，她能很明显地感受到埃里克很紧张，他的胳膊绷得很紧，自己得做点什么。

"好吧…埃里克，人比我想象的多了一点，你还好吗？"

"我想我没事，克里斯汀。"

"别紧张，我们先去找梅格，之后我们俩罩着你。"这句话说的有点蠢了。

"我想我应该是不会紧张到跑到厕所隔间里把自己锁起来的，如果你担心的是这个的话。"

看着克里斯汀笑着开始和梅格讲起电话埃里克叹了口气，他感觉自己今天叹的气有些过于多了。综合馆比他想象的要大不少，人算不上拥挤，但是也的确不少。他们现在站在门口，克里斯汀刚存完外套，看起来舞会刚开始不久，边上搭起来的简易吧台后面正有几个学生手忙脚乱地准备着酒水，克里斯汀和自己说过今天晚上的啤酒是他们自己做的，或许试一试是一个不错的选择。待会的活动对他来说是一个不小的挑战，好在今天是万圣节，他这么想着，克里斯汀还在他的身边，揽着自己的胳膊。他犹豫了许久才承认其实自己很喜欢克里斯汀现在的举动，事实上这让他放松了不少。好吧，像她说的一样，她和梅格会罩着自己，他打趣地想着。

说真的现在不是想这些事情的时候，克里斯汀正踮着脚打电话呢。无论如何自己还是有信心正正常常地参加完舞会的，以自己大学的经验而言这种舞会不会结束的太早，这就意味着结束之后就是自己的时间了。如果地铁运行时间允许的话自己可以把克里斯汀送回公寓，当然，还有一种可能，克里斯汀答应在自己家的客房住一夜。这可能吗？埃里克拿不准。

克里斯汀觉得后背被重重的拍了一下，她还没反应过来就被重重的拽到了一边，不用说她也知道是谁了。

"梅格！你弄疼我了！"克里斯汀注意到埃里克被吓了一大跳，当然，她自己也是。

"哦哦哦你应该就是克里斯汀的老板了！"梅格很明显对埃里克的兴趣更多一些，克里斯汀猜到了，"我是梅格，不知道克里斯汀有没有和你提过我，反正她天天和我提起你，埃里克。"

"梅格！"

"很荣幸认识你，梅格小姐。"埃里克弯腰行了个礼，克里斯汀注意到梅格脸一下子就红了，哦，自己要生气了。

"我也很荣幸认识你，埃里克先生，但是现在我要借一下克里斯汀，就一小会，相信我！我要和她说一下待会表演的事。"

埃里克眼睁睁的看着梅格把克里斯汀拽到了吧台前面，自己的回答还卡在喉咙里，两个女孩子已经叽叽喳喳地开始讲起话来了。

他现在开始确信今天晚上可能会很难熬了。

0000000000

"噢噢噢噢我的天哪他的身材真的好好！他有多高，六尺三还是六尺四？我做斗篷的时候真的没想到他这么高，你瞧瞧他的大长腿！太性感了，天哪克里斯汀别告诉我你还没下手！"梅格都要把自己的手攥红了。

"梅格…"

"他除了有戴面具的小癖好之外剩下的可比劳尔强太多了，他行礼的时候就像个贵族一样，天哪天哪天哪我都要窒息了！"

"梅格…"

"你们俩要是在一起了劳尔会气死的，而且吸血鬼和向日葵？我做的时候是真没有想到效果会这么好，哦克里斯汀，在别人看来你俩真的就是完美的一对。对了对了，我刚才仔细观察了下，埃里克绝对对你有意思！我能看出来，你——"

"梅格！到底什么表演的事情！"克里斯汀感觉自己的脸都已经烧起来了，不过相比这个自己还是更担心埃里克现在怎么样了，他现在站在门口的地方看起来还好，自己只是希望梅格不要再感叹埃里克到底有多性感而是赶紧把表演的事情说完。

"好吧好吧，索雷莉说希望你可以在中间的时候上去唱一首歌，中间正好多了十分钟的空闲。"

"可是我都没有练，而且我明明记得那十分钟是你的节目。"想都不用想肯定是梅格决定把表演翘了从而和她的男朋友共度良宵，"拜托梅——"

"我选的是你学期晚会上唱的那首歌，那次你的表现根本就是完美好不好？放宽心好啦，你不可能在他面前丢脸的，克里斯汀，求求你了，就当是帮我个忙，我可以收拾一周的厕所。"

克里斯汀根本招架不住梅格的狗狗眼攻击。

000000000

"你的意思是说我或许可以期待过一会儿克里斯汀·戴叶小姐登台献唱？"哦天，克里斯汀已经看出了埃里克到底有多幸灾乐祸了，她现在觉得只让梅格收拾一星期的厕所真的是便宜他了。她又想起来之前她和埃里克讨论音乐剧的时候埃里克侃侃而谈的样子，要是埃里克在这方面有过研究的话那自己就完了。当然他不会说什么，但是这并不代表自己感觉不出来，这真是糟透了。

"埃里克，我都没准备好吗？我要紧张死了，还有能不能麻烦你稍微收敛一下幸灾乐祸的语气？"而且不知道是不是自己的错觉，埃里克从自己开始说话的时候就一直在喝吧台卖的自制酒。

"我想我并没有幸灾乐祸，克里斯汀，我是真的很期待你的表演。"埃里克还是那副一本正经的表情，克里斯汀承认自己已经习惯了这样进行的对话。音乐已经开始了，自己回头看了一眼已经开始聚在舞池的人们并且又看了埃里克一眼来暗示他，好吧，他当然没有意识到，这真的一点都不奇怪，自己早就不该在埃里克社交方面的情商抱以任何希望了。

"我们真的要在这里站着吗？你可是个十九世纪的老绅士，别告诉我你不会跳交际舞。"

埃里克想到事情会是这样，刚才他一直在想着该如何有力且礼貌地拒绝克里斯汀的邀请，当然，在自己还没有得出一个合适的答案的时候手里的酒瓶就被克里斯汀抽出来放到了一边，等自己反应过来的时候已经被拽到了舞池里面了。周围人的密集程度让自己汗毛都竖起来了，该死的，他的手套还酒瓶边上。

他还在想着该怎么把自己的手套拿过来的时候，克里斯汀直接抓着自己的手放在了她的腰上。

哦，自己可没想到会发生这种事。

"嗯…我的意思是，你可以放轻松。"克里斯汀也意识到了刚才的举动好像有点不太合适，"我不会介意这种正常的肢体接触的。"好吧，真不明白自己为什么老是脱口而出这种蠢话，不过还好埃里克没有用平时的那种表情看自己，或许是因为太紧张了吧，他只是把那只原本在自己腰上的手搭在了后背上，完美的位置。不管怎么样在舞池里可管不了这么多了，他们得趁着被其他人撞上之前赶紧开始。看着还在愣神的埃里克她这么想着，克里斯汀很确信在埃里克的大脑开始运转前他是不会礼貌的伸出手邀请自己的，所以只有一个办法了。

克里斯汀犹豫了一下抓起他的手。

埃里克现在有一种眩晕感。他强迫自己去看克里斯汀的眼睛，毕竟不能忽视了最基本的礼仪， 自己的心在狂跳，手也有些发抖。埃里克正在努力控制着搭在她身上手的力道，自己不想显得太冒犯，不过更多是因为自己根本不敢碰她罢了。之前让克里斯汀揽了一路自己的胳膊已经是埃里克的极限了，更别说现在他们在舞池最中央，克里斯汀之前还抓了自己的手，这一切发生的太突然而且太快了，这让自己慌了神。好吧，现在这种场合走神实在是有点太不礼貌了，尽管自己只是想想些其他的事情让自己冷静下来，埃里克把自己的右手又往上放了放。克里斯汀的手摸起来很细腻，掌心有些热，估计是综合馆温度的缘故，暖风九成是调到了最大，毕竟得保证这么多穿抹胸小礼裙的女孩子不会因为十一月的天气而感冒，她的脸颊有些红，但是这在埃里克眼里不仅不要紧，反而让她看起来更可爱了一些。他们俩的距离以自己的标准而言已经足够近了，他能清楚的看见克里斯汀眼睛里自己的倒影，自己已经很久没有照过镜子了，他讨厌看见自己的脸，那只会一次又一次地提醒他自己和自己拥有的一切是多么不相称，现在的生活是又是如此不真实，但是现在，只是现在，他很享受这一瞬间。

克里斯汀不得不承认埃里克琥珀色的眼睛真的很迷人，尤其是在它们望向自己的时候。现在她的脑袋里全都是梅格刚才说的话，她本以为自己早就习惯了梅格这一个月以来对自己和埃里克的言论的。她感觉自己的脸红的厉害，但是现在自己也只能假装无事发生的样子看着埃里克那双迷人又性感的眼睛，停，为什么自己现在脑子里说话的声音和梅格那么像。克里斯汀开始庆幸梅格已经去和她的男朋友共度良宵了，埃里克可搞不定她那连珠炮的言论，他会被梅格说抓狂的，不过自己大概也搞不定，尤其是埃里克在自己身边的时候，毕竟她永远也猜不中梅格会找到什么契机来起哄，光想想就足够尴尬了。嘿，自己之前可真的没往这方面想过，自己对埃里克到底是什么感觉？

哦行吧，看起来自己并没有时间继续想这个问题了，这一首歌已经结束了。克里斯汀朝埃里克行完屈膝礼才意识到接下来自己就要上台唱歌了了，这吓得自己浑身一个机灵，甚至主持人喊自己的名字的时候自己的手还是抖的。埃里克友善地提出来如果他在场会让自己紧张的话那他可以回避一下，这当然被克里斯汀拒绝了，她可不放心埃里克一个人在这种地方被挤来挤去。

不得不说现在埃里克压低礼帽阴着脸站在一边的样子还真有点吸血鬼的意思，如果他想靠这个举动来让周围的人离他远近一点的话那的确奏效了，在舞池里的人都自动和埃里克保持了一些距离，这无疑让埃里克很显眼，场景有点好笑，埃里克自己应该也察觉到了，在发现克里斯汀在看着他的时候他耸了耸肩。呼…克里斯汀，放轻松一点，这首歌你已经在舞台上唱过好几遍了，假装站在角落的埃里克是空气，不会有事的。

埃里克不明白为什么克里斯汀一直在看自己，说真的，自己真的搞不定眼神交流那一套，尽管那是克里斯汀，但是正因为那是克里斯汀自己才不能简简单单地调头离开——和自己平时被迫出门的时候一样。好吧，现在只能转移一下注意力，克里斯汀的音准很好，尽管自己对于流行乐并没有什么研究，但是这首歌自己在纳迪尔的车上听过，想到这里埃里克有点担心克里斯汀的音乐品味了（之后他才知道其实纳迪尔放的是他大儿子买的专辑）,可能是因为她太紧张的缘故，克里斯汀的头抬得有点高，这可不是一个好习惯，还有，她好像没有站直，这也不是一个好习惯，或许待会自己应该提醒她一下，说不定还能给她些指导，哦，这个想法的确可行。

000000000

"埃里克，我知道你可能对声乐有研究，很全面的研究，但是你真的要在我刚表演完就和我说一大堆我的毛病吗？"

"如果这对你造成了困扰的话我很抱歉，克里斯汀，但是我也的确说了你的声音的确可圈可点。"

"你可真绅士啊不是吗？"埃里克认得克里斯汀这副表情，又来了。

"当然。"他感觉自己已经听到克里斯汀泄气的声音了，好吧，自己不得不承认这还是很有趣的，埃里克努力控制着自己的嘴角不要上扬，克里斯汀在这种无害的拌嘴中的反应总会给予自己一种奇怪的满足感。"我听出来你是在反讽了，克里斯汀。"

克里斯汀觉得是时候换个话题了。"如果你想融入大家的话下次你可以试试朝我欢呼和吹口哨，而不是像一个老绅士一样优雅地鼓掌。"

"我不会吹口哨。"自己想到是这个答案了。

000000000

舞会进行得很顺利，克里斯汀拉着埃里克吃了很多自制烤松饼和布丁，当然埃里克一开始温和又礼貌地拒绝了自己，不过克里斯汀觉得在酒精的作用下埃里克的定力可能并没有那么好，毕竟他好像把所有种类的自制酒都尝了一遍，有的他还尝了两遍，反正克里斯汀可以确定的是自己如果像埃里克这么喝的话可能还没上台就已经醉倒在地上了。不管怎么样，目前一切都很完美，埃里克很清醒，甚至克里斯汀觉得他更清醒了，不知道是不是自己的错觉，当然，他也没做出什么奇怪的举动，看着埃里克彬彬有礼且游刃有余的样子克里斯汀很难想像出他是一个平时基本都不出门的人，自己之前的担心未免显得有些好笑了。当然自己也很开心，谁能拒绝小松饼的魅力呢？

"克里斯汀，我没记错的话你已经吃了五块松饼了，一个友善的建议，控制一下夜间的高糖饮食。"手里拿着啤酒瓶的埃里克说道。

现在人流已经逐渐散去了，当然还有不少人在综合馆，其中有不少人是因为喝醉了，还有一些是刚在厕所里亲热完。埃里克坚持要等稍微晚一点再走，克里斯汀当然能理解也不介意，他们现在坐在舞池的台阶上，克里斯汀在和埃里克讲着关于音乐剧社下学期演出的事情，男主角有多么不靠谱、自己被推上女主角的来龙去脉以及自己是怎么因为彩排而错过戏剧社的活动的。埃里克表示如果时间允许的话自己会在角落里找到一个位置来看她的演出的，这让克里斯汀受宠若惊。之后克里斯汀又缠着埃里克让他讲了讲他大学的事情，埃里克想了很久才和她讲了自己当时申请奖学金的过程。在故事的结尾，终于，克里斯汀终于反应过来自己和埃里克其实是校友，好吧，自己的反应实在是有点太慢了，在很久之前埃里克说他喜欢在二楼幕布后偷看剧院演出的时候自己就该意识到的，剧院二楼的幕布后面的确有一个绝佳的位置，这还是自己和劳尔一起发现的。当然，之后他们充分地利用了那个地方。

想到劳尔，他们两个人的确很久没见了，上次见面还是暑假的时候，自己很难想象劳尔已经去伦敦一年多了，这也就意味着他们已经分手一年多了。可能是因为他们俩一直没断了短信联系的缘故吧，克里斯汀想着，尽管梅格一直对自己的做法嗤之以鼻，不过她只是觉得梅格单纯的不太喜欢劳尔罢了，好吧，劳尔有时候是显得很像一位公子哥，但是他真的很好，劳尔几乎满足了自己对于一段甜蜜恋情的所有幻想。而且不仅是劳尔，他哥哥现在也对自己很关心，况且他们分手只是因为两个人都无法接受异国恋罢了，他们之前已经开诚布公地谈过这件事了，毕竟自己还是做不到因为这件事就和从小一起长大的玩伴断绝联系。自己又想的太远了，克里斯汀干脆咬了口松饼，同时她感觉自己听到了埃里克轻轻叹了口气，不过或许自己的确应该和劳尔在开学前见一面。

"嘿，小洛蒂，没想到吧？"一个来自背后的声音响起。

紧接着自己就被拽到了一个强有力的拥抱里。


	6. 万圣节舞会Part3

发现今年POTO巡演没鸽冲动更新。

我不知道为什么写柠檬桶可以收货如此大的快感，宛如抽了十公斤大麻，有些上头。

写劳尔也写的很开心，或许之后会多给他加点戏份？

最后照例感谢

0000000

埃里克眯着眼睛看着面前的年轻人。

他紧紧地抱着克里斯汀，有些太紧了，埃里克觉得这位年轻人应该就是克里斯汀口中的劳尔了，啊，一位帅气的王子，一看就知道他能把小姑娘迷得神魂颠倒。他的手好像不是很老实，如果仅仅是拥抱的话那么一只手放在克里斯汀的腰上显得着实没有必要，况且，它未免放的也太靠下了些。埃里克原本以为克里斯汀会制止对方这种举动，但是她并没有，这在自己意料之外，只要克里斯汀和自己说一个字，自己就会去把那个花花公子扯开，然后再给他的漂亮脸蛋来上一拳，让这个混小子见识一下他是怎么在大学的时候让那帮找事的公子哥离自己远远的，他敢保证在这之后他就能学会自己肢体的自我管理了。

"我一下飞机就赶过来了，我还以为你走了。所以这是你的男伴？"他的一只手还在克里斯汀的腰上，"劳尔·德·夏尼，很高兴认识您，先生。"一听这名字就知道是个小少爷。

"埃里克。" 自己沉默了一小会才握住他的手，埃里克庆幸自己跳完舞之后就把手套戴好了。

在门口的埃里克继续看着劳尔和克里斯汀聊天，这个时候自己还是决定礼貌地退到了一边，终归而言他不想因为自己的存在而给克里斯汀太大的压力，毕竟那个小白脸是和他一起长大的玩伴。他开始怀疑克里斯汀究竟是不是真的看不出来对方说话时假惺惺的样子，埃里克的意思是，那也太明显了。

他把自己的手机掏出来，准备随便找本电子书看，自己能感觉到克里斯汀和他的白马王子的对话一时半会是不会结束的，他还是给自己找点事做比较好，当然，自己一个字都没看进去，他的注意力全都那两个人的对话上，目前为止克里斯汀已经被逗笑三次了，而且笑得很开心。

或许事实就是这样，克里斯汀的确是一朵充满活力的向日葵，只不过不是他的罢了，自己永远给不了她阳光，毕竟自己只能活在夜里。哈，总有那么些时候自己会忘了除了躲在阴影里之外自己别无选择。

埃里克把手机收起来，他看见德·夏尼在亲克里斯汀的脸颊，哦，这下情况可就不一样了，他这么想着，自己可能真的要给这个只会占便宜的公子哥上一课了。

如果不是克里斯汀立马穿着她有十厘米的高跟长靴跑过来揽着让自己的胳膊把自己拽走的话。

000000000

克里斯汀感觉不妙。

埃里克看起来很低气压的样子，好吧好吧，她承认刚才把埃里克晾到一边自己去和劳尔聊天是有点欠考虑，但是劳尔实在是太热情了，克里斯汀也承认自己见到他其实挺开心的。当然她也注意到了自动退到角落的埃里克，自己也有注意时间，毕竟她更想和劳尔单独约出来见一面，而不是简单的在门口寒暄几句草草了事。

"埃里克，如果刚才把你晾到一边让你觉得不高兴了的话我真的很抱歉。"

"哦，克里斯汀，大可不必，况且我也没有不高兴。"埃里克的表情很难让克里斯汀相信他说的是真话，尽管他平时大部分状态也是板着脸，但是自己还是能感觉出现在他的表情和平时还是有区别的。

"真的？你的表情看起来不太像是在说没关系。"

"真的。我知道你和劳尔已经很久没有见面了，我能理解。"克里斯汀听到他的回答之后欧撇了撇嘴。

"我们不说这个了好吧？让我回去给你做点吃的补偿你，上午答应你了，新菜谱。"克里斯汀在埃里克开口拒绝前又赶紧补充道，"就算不是刚才的补偿也是对于你愿意硬着头皮陪我参加万圣节舞会的感谢，这样总没问题了吧？"她挡在埃里克面前，克里斯汀都能想到自己现在的样子有多好笑，但是终归还是要找些方法补救一下，毕竟是埃里克帮了自己的忙，她可真的不想当个混蛋。现在的时间有点晚了，但是没关系,，不出意外的话自己刚好可以赶上最后一班地铁。

埃里克耸了耸肩，克里斯汀就当他是答应了，她刚准备转身往前走就听到了一声口哨。

"嘿，小妞儿，你的裙子真漂亮，请你喝一杯，你能待会给我按摩吗？我的屋子就在旁边。"他们两个人朝声音的方向看去。哦，是个小混混，自己翻了个白眼，尽管这种事情发生在自己身上不是第一次了，但是说实在的，克里斯汀还是会被影响到心情。

"我希望你可以把你对这位小姐的语气放的尊重一些。"埃里克往前走了两步。呃啊，自己真不明白为什么每次自己身边的人都会这样，明明转头离开不理他们就可以轻松解决的问题最后一定会演变为一场毫无意义的争吵。克里斯汀叹了口气拽着埃里克的胳膊想把他拉走，上次和梅格走夜路的时候，克里斯汀想到这里就一阵头痛，天知道自己怎么把一边朝着三个小混混嚷嚷一边竖中指的梅格拖回宿舍的。

"你要是亲我一下我就把我的电话给你，甩了你的男朋友和我走吧！保证让你一整晚都舒舒服服的！"看在上帝的份上，他怎么还不闭嘴。

不管怎么样，谢天谢地埃里克还是拉得动的，最起码自己不用担心他像梅格一样和小混混吵得难舍难分。

这个想法只在克里斯汀的脑海里停留了一秒，或许一秒都不到，紧接着他就被埃里克甩开了，该死，托自己鞋跟的福，自己差点把脚崴了，直起身子来的时候她眼睁睁地看着埃里克给那个人的颧骨结结实实地来了一拳，那个小混混差点都飞出去了，当然他没有善罢甘休，他擦了擦鼻子——是个人挨那么一拳都会流鼻血，紧接着又朝埃里克扑了过来。

"埃里克！"克里斯汀说完才意识到自己已经是在叫了，该死的她完全不知道该怎么办，自己从来没有见过人打架或者是卷入相似的麻烦里，或许自己应该把他们拽开，但是万一自己被伤到，或者是更糟的，埃里克因为自己被伤到该怎么办？她捂着自己的嘴往前走了两步，埃里克看起来镇定极了，他抓住了那个人的一只手，用自己的另一只手很轻松地抓起了他的脖子，准确地说有点过于轻松了，然后把那个人丢了出去。那个小混混的背狠狠地撞到了垃圾桶上，发出的响声吓得克里斯汀哆嗦了一下，紧接着就跑掉了，当然，埃里克把他丢出去的样子也和丢垃圾没什么区别。

"你是喝醉了吗！"克里斯汀没想到埃里克紧接着就抓住了自己的胳膊往回走，自己差点因为这突如其来的举动摔倒，他的手力气非常大，当然，从他轻轻松松地把那个小混混丢出去的时候克里斯汀就意识到这一点了，但是这和把这份力气用在自己的胳膊上完全是两码事，她觉得自己的胳膊能被埃里克轻轻松松地捏断，只要他愿意，准确地说现在这个程度已经差不多了。埃里克走得太快了，自己几乎要小跑起来才能跟上他的速度来保证自己不会摔在半路，但是谁知道她自己会不会在下一步就把脚崴了呢。他既不松手也不说话，这真的要把自己搞疯掉了，克里斯汀说不清楚现在到底是生气还是害怕，事实上二者都有，而且比重很大。

克里斯汀被拽进了门，她在门口还绊了一下，如果说刚才她还没生气的话那么现在她感觉自己下一秒就要爆炸了，这太过分了，她完全不知道埃里克为什么要这样对自己，自己的胳膊现在还是红的，但是很明显现在主要的的问题已经不是这个了，她把埃里克的手甩开，"该死的，你是准备不说话了吗？"从他把手套摔在桌上之后一言不发地走到厨房接了杯水开始喝来看是这样的。自己深吸了一口气靠在了门上，好吧，她承认现在自己有点怕他了，毕竟埃里克刚刚揍了一个小混混而且把她拽回了家，这无论如何看起来好像都不是很友善的样子，而且自己真的很难相信这是埃里克干的事情，不过问题就是自己并没有想好下一步干什么，抓上自己的包掉头就跑？说真的吗？自己还穿着他的夹克呢。

埃里克还在靠在吧台上喝水，克里斯汀仍然靠在门上，埃里克看起来应该已经冷静下来了，最起码她是这么希望的，毕竟这已经是他喝的第二杯了，不管怎么样她觉得今天晚上埃里克应该是不会再主动和自己说话了，自己要找个合适的时候和他谈谈这个问题，看在上帝的份上自己是真的很生气。

他的头发有些乱了，有两绺垂了下来，当然，克里斯汀并不觉得有人能在经历了刚才的那些混乱之后还能保持发型一丝不苟。气氛有点尴尬，自己应该说点什么，然后脱掉这身皮夹抓起自己的包和风衣去赶地铁，她现在可不想管自己的裙子塞不塞的进去了。等等，埃里克的手破了，她现在才看见，指关节的地方，应该就是因为给小混混的那一拳，由于他肤色的缘故其实明显极了，自己估计是真的吓傻了才没注意到。当然了，应该没那么严重，尽管看起来还是挺疼的，不过这也不是把它晾着的理由，克里斯汀有十足的把握埃里克是不会管它的。

"埃里克，你家的医药箱在哪？"

"我的手不要紧。"他甚至都没看自己，天，克里斯汀觉得自己脑袋里的最后一点理智就在刚刚被炸得一干二净。

"少在这扯别的，告诉我。"

"克里斯汀——"

"现在！"哦，好吧，这句话好像有点过火了，自己的本意并不是这么大声地朝他嚷的，埃里克看起来并没有因为这个生气，但是自己可没忘了埃里克是在什么状态下给了那个小混混一拳的，自己已经握住门把手了，只要埃里克起身她就立马——

"客厅第二个书柜第二层。"埃里克又喝了一口水，但是他好像呛到了。

"谢谢你！"打住，克里斯汀，不要再嚷了，现在该你冷静下来了，自己一边这么想着一边把埃里克的夹克丢到了沙发上，好吧，这也有点不礼貌，自己的本意也不是这样的。

埃里克在吧台旁边咳嗽了很久。

0000000000000

克里斯汀没有想到埃里克的药箱是这种规模的。至少她没有料到它是拉杆箱级别的，这真的太夸张了，里面有些药的包装盒甚至都不是英文，她觉得现在如果在冰箱的夹层里找到针剂自己都不会觉得惊讶，埃里克估计是从不去医院吧。不过好在酒精和创可贴都放在了最上层，自己可不想翻埃里克的药箱，万一发现他什么奇怪的秘密可就不好了，比如自己其实一直是在给一个药贩子工作？哈。

埃里克想抢自己已经沾好酒精的棉签，当然克里斯汀躲掉了，现在自己觉得就是合适的时候，她看着埃里克坐在一旁乖乖地伸出手。

"看来你已经不咳嗽了，有什么话想对我说吗？"

"手破了而已，这真的没必要，我甚至都不觉得疼。"

"不是这个，其他的，你再仔细想想。"自己可不喜欢在这种时候被转移话题，埃里克看了自己一眼，他看起来还是很紧张，两个人对视之后他又慌张地把头别开。

"抱歉，克里斯汀，刚才对你的举动实在是太粗鲁了，而且你长靴的跟还那么高，你什么都没做错，是我收不住自己的脾气。"埃里克一边这么说着一边看着自己的手，克里斯汀正在擦自己指关节上擦伤，她下手真的是太轻了，弄得自己有些痒。好吧，从来没有人这么温柔地对过他，尤其是受伤了之后，而且这仅仅是一不小心把手擦破了而已，他抿了抿嘴唇试图让自己显得不那么紧张，镇定点，埃里克。克里斯汀的手现在变凉了，应该是自己真的吓到她了，真该死，自己总是会最不恰当的时候失控，事实上他已经很久没有干这种蠢事了，是的，他自己当然知道打架这种事很蠢，但是他绝对不会忍受克里斯汀被那种渣滓议论的。

"其实比较让我生气的是一路上我怎么叫你你都不理我，好吧，这不仅让人生气还很吓人。"克里斯汀翻了个白眼把创可贴给他贴好，"不过回来之后我也朝你嚷了，就当是扯平了。"她一边说着一边把长靴脱了坐在高脚凳上，她已经感觉不到自己的脚后跟了，"还有在路上的事情，这实在是有点蠢，我没想到一个比我大十几岁的成熟男性还会因为口角去打架。"

"但是那——"

"我明白，埃里克，但是你真的是吓死我了。要不是因为现在这么晚了你就进警察局了好吗？我敢打赌他们会让你摘了面具录档案，我也敢打赌你不会希望这件事情发生的。今天已经两次了，我需要担心你的脾气吗？我觉得我的手臂上都留下你的手印了。"

"克里斯汀，我最不想做的事情就是伤害你。真的很抱歉终究还是毁了你的万圣节。"你当然了，毕竟你连那个小白脸的一般都比不上。

"嗯…好吧？埃里克？倒也没有那么严重。"克里斯汀托着腮看着他，埃里克尽力不去回避他的目光，他感觉自己的脸被盯得发烧，"事实上除了回家路上发生的事情我还是真的很开心的，从某种程度上来说刚刚发生的事情减轻了我的愧疚感。"

"愧疚感？"

"可能我把和你出门这件事情想简单了，我真没有想这么为难你。我能感觉到你真的很紧张，所以其实觉得…有点愧疚？毕竟我的老板不应该被我置于这种处境。真的很感谢你今天为我做的一切，包括那一拳。"克里斯汀说完之后自己没忍住笑了，"现在让我给你做点吃的，像之前答应的一样，新菜谱。

000000000

埃里克的冰箱很满，多亏了自己。目前看起来还不错，青豆和玉米粒混在一起再加点肉桂粉，她刻意多加了一点，埃里克在松饼的口味上对肉桂表现出了一种独特的偏爱。克里斯汀完全能想象到有多好吃，果然随着自己长大尝试做新菜的乐趣只增不减。

当然，要是埃里克没有全程靠在灶台边喝着水盯着自己的话就好了。

"埃里克，你一定要看着我穿着礼裙做饭吗？"克里斯汀用铲子在锅边敲了两下，试图把注意力放在和木铲黏在一起的玉米粒上来让自己不觉得尴尬。

"不幸的是我现在没有什么事情可以做。当然了，如果这给你造成了困扰——"

克里斯汀隔着吧台看见了角落里的那家钢琴，嘿，自己之前可一直想听听埃里克弹琴，现在机会就来了。"如果非要我说的话…我还没听过你弹琴？当然如果你的手不疼的话。"管理好自己的表情，别笑得太明显了。

"当然不疼，荣幸之至。"埃里克把八棱杯里的水喝完，走之前还朝自己行了礼，哦天，克里斯汀真是受够了他的绅士作风，但是不得不说其实还有点…性感？好吧好吧，快点打住，自己已经脸红了。而且为什么总能感觉自己能听见梅格起哄的声音？

克里斯汀刻意不让自己转身去看埃里克坐在钢琴前的样子，毕竟自己的主要任务是保证平底锅里的夜宵不会难吃到让埃里克吐出来，她这么想着。埃里克的琴声从自己身后传来，就算自己完全不入门也能听出来这首曲子很难，当然了，自己为什么会惊讶呢，她耸了耸肩把菜倒到盘子里。看着正好一盘的青豆玉米粒克里斯汀得意地轻哼了一声，啊，自己对于用量的把握还是一如既往的准确，她这么想着把盘子端到了吧台上。

埃里克还没有弹完，克里斯汀估计剩下的时间足够自己靠在吧台旁欣赏一下埃里克完美的背影…和绝妙的音乐，当然了，音乐更重要一些。燕尾服的下摆垂了下来，衬衫的剪裁刚刚好，自己可以很完美地看见他的手腕，要是自己有梅格的专业知识就好了，这样她就可以用其他的词汇来形容一下这件礼服是如何从每一个细节上来显出埃里克的身材有多么的完美，好的，又是完美这个词，克里斯汀的脑子里应该只剩下这两个字了。

停，快醒醒，自己在想什么呢？她使劲的捏了一下自己的脸，埃里克在给自己弹琴，而且克里斯汀有把握那架钢琴可以顶上自己十年的学费，自己竟然只是在想这个，这绝对不对！集中注意力。克里斯汀这么想着又靠在了吧台上。

她看着埃里克的手腕舔了舔嘴唇。

"月光，希望你喜欢。"埃里克合上了琴盖转头看向克里斯汀，她的状态看上去有些不对，埃里克觉得应该是太累的缘故，自己想都不敢想穿着跟那么高的靴子像她一样活蹦乱跳一晚上是什么感受。

"嗯，谢谢，我真的很喜欢。"不知道是不是自己的错觉，自己走进了之后才发现克里斯汀看上去反而有些亢奋，好吧，自己怎么可能弄得懂她呢？

"吃的已经做好了，我加了两倍的肉桂粉，希望你能喜欢。"克里斯汀搓了搓手之后把手被背在了身后，该死的自己根本不知道把手放在那里好，她本身还想踮两下脚，不凑巧的是她的脚后跟罢工了，现在只能寄希望于埃里克刚才没有注意到自己走神的表情了，"我现在去换一下衣服，然后赶最后一班——"自己一边抱起自己丢在沙发上的衣服一边看了眼表。"哦-哦。"

"什么意思？"

"好吧，我现在不是很着急了，因为我要走回家了。"克里斯汀叹了口气把衣服又都扔到了沙发上，天，自己竟然会把时间忘得一干二净，现在这个点估计连出租车都很少了，尽管半个小时的路程也不算很远，但是那只是针对平时的情况而言的，今天她可穿了一晚上的高跟鞋还跟着埃里克小跑了一路，不过往好处想就是自己可以再好好歇歇自己的脚再走，当然，走之前帮埃里克收拾一下冰箱。

"克里斯汀，还有另一种选择。"埃里克不敢相信自己竟然开口了，他之前只是设想了一下这个情况，简简单单地想了一下，别无其他，只是为了确认了一下这个计划的可能性并且对于自己还是会目送着克里斯汀在夜里离开自己家这个场景给予了肯定，但是现在他开口了，克里斯汀已经抬起头来看着她了，这就意味着他必须继续说下去， "考虑到毕竟是因为我的原因让你错过了最后一趟地铁，我觉得我应该做一些补救措施。"他顿了顿。

"事实上我这里还有一间客房，以及干净的牙刷和毛巾。"


	7. Primadonna

终究还是写了这段。终于好好写Summary了

埃里克：我吐槽我自己。

照例感谢CY和小胡豆对于文章内容的支持。

000000000

Summary：

克里斯汀意外地发现了自己老板在音乐方面的惊人造诣（以及钢琴价格的秘密），她决定抛弃音乐剧社不靠谱的男主角来和埃里克排练，当然，她在最后还是想起来了自己事实上是埃里克的秘书。

000000000

埃里克醒的很早。

好吧，准确的说是他没怎么睡，他并不太想让克里斯汀知道自己的睡眠状态，在把再见吾爱看完之后他还是决定在天亮前最后睡一小会，主要原因是看完了之后自己有点想喝酒，钱德勒的书总会让人这样，而埃里克又不愿意把自己这小毛病暴露给克里斯汀。不管怎么样埃里克还是十分有把握在经历了这么疲惫的一天之后克里斯汀的睡眠质量应该还不错。

他从床上爬起来的时候天蒙蒙亮，埃里克有种要下雪的预感。简单的洗漱之后他想起了昨晚一直萦绕在自己心头的问题，克里斯汀之前的表演，好吧，这的确激起了自己的兴趣，如果克里斯汀要是和主持人说的一样的话那应该很容易就能找到她献唱的视频。埃里克一边把两片面包丢到烤面包机里一边在试图接受自己仅仅因为想到这件事就很激动的事实，哦天，自己还是很难相信一想到看克里斯汀的视频就会这么亢奋，他已经有些年，准确的说是基本上没有过这种状态，目前与自己现在的状态最相似的感觉是在大学看着找自己麻烦的一帮人被自己揍跑时候的成就感，尽管之后他就去警局报道了，当然那是后话。

现在自己什么状态不重要了，埃里克把电脑放在吧台上并且调整好姿势，哦，面包好了，他又赶紧站起来，忙活了一小会之后总算都收拾好了，他又重新坐在吧台前搓了搓手看着搜索界面，好吧，激动成这样有点夸张了，埃里克挑了挑眉控制住自己的表情。

视频不算很多，大多数都是文艺汇演的录像，但是克里斯汀才刚上大二，也没什么好奇怪的。如果克里斯汀愿意朝这个方向努力的话，他还是有信心在毕业的时她的主页会被填得满满当当的，不过这当然要再加上自己的一些指导。自己戴上耳机之后随便点开了一个视频，摄影的手实在是抖得太厉害了些，而且坐的真的很远，埃里克觉得自己只能勉强看见克里斯汀的眼睛，好吧，这不要紧。尽管自己并没有系统学习过流行乐，但是还是可以看出克里斯汀唱歌时候的问题还是很明显的，站得不够直，头低得有点厉害，不过音质和音色的确很好，稍微加以训练改掉她的小毛病的话以她的水平说不定还可以往职业的道路上走，不过克里斯汀和自己说过她不识谱，唱歌也只是为了好玩而已，看样子她是没有这个想法了。

克里斯汀今天醒的意外的很早，这实在是太奇怪了，毕竟如果没有早课的话她一般十一点才会睁开眼睛，而那个时候梅格还会躺在床上，同时她的被子在地上。自己揉了揉眼睛从床上爬起来，看外面的样子应该天刚亮不久，好像下雪了，这个时候她就很确定自己需要一大杯咖啡了。在第三次尝试下床的时候自己终于成功了，尽管穿着毛巾袜，但是她踩在地上的时候还是脚疼得厉害，这应该就是宿醉的感觉吧，克里斯汀揉了揉脑袋这么想着，虽然她昨天一滴酒都没有碰。她简单地冲了个澡，没有冲头发，毕竟埃里克家看起来有吹风机的可能性不大。自己可能真的需要好好休息一下，她换好衣服之后叹了口气，拍了拍脸让自己打起精神来。

她出门之后才听见楼下有动静，不过埃里克这么早起自己也用不着奇怪，他看起来就是那种只需要很少睡眠就可以精神一整天的人。哦，他好像在看什么东西，因为他戴着耳机的缘故自己下楼的声音并没有引起他的注意，克里斯汀没想到像埃里克这种人竟然会坐在吧台前一边吃面包一边看电脑，她努力不让自己笑出来，但是她失败了。

"抱歉抱歉，埃里克，早上好。"看着猛地转身的人克里斯汀凑了过去，"所以十九世纪的老绅士也会一边吃东西一边看电脑？你不怕弄脏键盘吗？"

"我不是十九世纪的绅士，克里斯汀。"埃里克尽管知道这完全没用，但还是决定再辩解一句，他把耳机摘下来，"平常我自然不会的，今天是特殊情况。"

"特殊情况？什么特殊情况？"

"我不想听你唱歌的时候肚子在叫。"埃里克一边说着一边不急不慢地把身子转过去准备继续看。

"什——你在看什么？"克里斯汀赶紧走到他旁边目瞪口呆地盯着他的屏幕，哦上帝啊，埃里克在看自己唱歌，这可太羞耻了，早知道这一幕会发生自己会绝对不会答应梅格把她拍的视频传上去的，现在自己该怎么办？还好梅格的摄影水平着实不太好，视频里的自己不是那么的清楚。而且没猜错的话目前播的视频是迎新典礼上的，好吧，那次自己的发挥的确还不错。但是无论如何自己是绝对不会跟着他看的，真糟糕，但是一下子把他的屏幕合上是不是又有点不太礼貌？不过装作没事的走到一边给自己接杯水好像也不是很礼貌。看样子自己已经快唱完了，视频应该一小会就能结束，自己只能站在这里等视频结束的时候制止埃里克打开下一个了。

"你的嗓子的确很好，不过站姿还是有问题，就像我昨天和你说的那样，肩膀——哦。"

他们两个人眼睁睁地看着劳尔出现在屏幕上，送给了自己一大束花之后抱着自己吻了起来——该死的梅格还故意把镜头拉近了。

哦，这可真是出人意料。

空气寂静了一秒，克里斯汀一把把电脑合上。

00000000

"克里斯汀，你别生气了。"埃里克看着在灶台前克里斯汀的背影叹了口气，他知道那个时候他们两个人还没分手，是，但是这并不意味着自己可以心平气和地看着克里斯汀和那个小白脸在自己的电脑屏幕上拥吻，这或许是对自己的惩罚，尽管自己只是出于好奇才打开的这个视频，上帝。克里斯汀还在倒牛奶，这已经是她的第三杯了。天，她别把一整盒都喝完，当然不是因为那盒牛奶是因为自己剩下的最后一盒，只是因为埃里克不觉得有人能猛喝一大喝牛奶之后还不觉得不舒服的。

"埃里克，我说过了我没有生气。"克里斯汀长舒了一口气把手里的牛奶盒放下，"我只是…唉，只是觉得有点羞耻，好吧？"她转过身子，"可能只是因为你是我的老板，而且看起来在声乐方面很专业，非常专业罢了，我没事。"

"很抱歉，克里斯汀，如果这让你感到不舒服的话我能做什么补偿一下吗？"

克里斯汀靠在桌子上看着埃里克，埃里克往前倾了倾看着克里斯汀。

"你也唱歌给我听，这样咱们俩就扯平了。"半分钟之后克里斯汀说。

0000000000000

埃里克不知道克里斯汀是怎么变出这么多谱子的，自己觉得有点头疼，没猜错的话那些应该都是他们的新年音乐剧，但是克里斯汀和自己说过她并不识谱，这就意味着这么多纸在她面前事实上和废纸没什么两样。好吧，现在自己有点好奇她该怎么把彩排混过去，辅导老师应该会被她弄疯的，哦，场面可能不会很好看。

"你给我唱这个。"克里斯汀把几张谱子递给他。

"克里斯汀，我还是想说既然你不识谱，我真的很担心你的音乐剧。"

"拜托埃里克，给我点信心，我不会搞砸的。"克里斯汀耸了耸肩坐在钢琴凳上，"里面的曲子全都是我们学校乐队的，我们只是改了一下填词。"她组织了一下语言，"准确的说是在我大一的时候和一位学姐走的很近，当然了，她的音乐好得很，这些歌我之前都和她学过一遍了，而且我也都唱过，换一下词不是问题。"她停了停，两个人安静了一小会，"好吧，最起码不会跑掉跑到观众用鸡蛋把我砸下来。"

"哦。"埃里克不可置否地挑了挑眉，不知道为什么总感觉克里斯汀越解释自己越担心。算了，他站直了之后把注意力集中在谱子上，清唱一遍自己还是没问题的，尽管是流行乐。Prima Donna，说实在的看见这首歌的名字之后埃里克就确定自己的确很想为克里斯汀唱这首歌了，他不知道克里斯汀知不知道这两个意大利语单词的意思，看她的样子应该是不知道了，这会很有意思的。

"请给我一个标准音，戴叶小姐。"

克里斯汀只是挑着眉毛看着他，好吧，自己该想到的。埃里克指了指钢琴之后克里斯汀才明白他的意思。

克里斯汀把手收回来的时候才注意到钢琴的牌子，这个标志自己之前见过，应该叫斯坦威，哦，斯坦威，好，不用慌，尽管劳尔家有一架和品牌相同的钢琴并且还告诉过自己这架钢琴和家里的跑车差不多一个价钱。天，自己吃完早饭都没有洗手就摸了琴键。她之前觉得这架琴顶自己十年的学费只是一个夸张的想法，现在这好像是真的了，她扶着额头让自己缓了缓，埃里克已经没什么能让自己再惊讶的了。

直到埃里克开口。

自己原本还没有从对埃里克钢琴价格的震惊中缓过来，之后自己回忆起这一刻的时候克里斯汀只记得当时自己在拼命抑制住自己跳起来的冲动，她在和梅格讲的时候已经完全不知道用什么词语来形容了，当然，自己知道埃里克的声音很好听，但是这和歌声与专业歌唱家无异完全是两码事。

"我觉得他是条塞壬，我当时被他的声音蛊惑了。"克里斯汀瘫在床上，余光瞟到刚刚还躺在自己旁边的梅格突然坐起来看着自己。  
"塞壬？你用塞壬形容你老板？说真的吗克里斯汀？我记得你高中的语文没这么差啊？"她决定不去看梅格的表情，克里斯汀完全可以肯定自己要是看见了会忍不住把枕头丢到梅格脸上。

"总之这一切蠢爆了，他开口了之后我的大脑就一片空白，一直用傻瓜的表情看着他，等埃里克唱完了之后都没缓过来，甚至他还叫了我的名字两次，天啊。"克里斯汀捂住脸试图把刚才的那一段记忆从脑海中清理掉，"靠，为什么会这样？这太尴尬了。"

"或许是因为是埃里克给你唱的？"一小会的寂静之后梅格得出了结论。

紧接着她就被克里斯汀踢下了了床。

000000000

"所以剧院幽灵用腹语学出青蛙叫，让女高音A以为是她自己发出来的，从而让她不敢继续唱歌，达到让女主角唱女一号的目的？"埃里克坐在钢琴凳上挑了挑眉，"感觉男主角的行为有些…"

"幼稚。"克里斯汀躺在沙发上补充道，周围全都是音乐剧的谱子。尽管在埃里克唱歌的时候发生了很尴尬的事情，但是这并不影响克里斯汀好好利用一下这位优秀的声乐老师，她早就受不了和动不动就破音的男一号排练了，不过主要原因是外面的雪越下越大，自己除了待在埃里克家哪都去不了，好吧，最主要的原因还是因为埃里克受不了自己软磨硬泡，毕竟自己真的不想在新年汇演的时候被鸡蛋砸下去，男一号已经够糟了——当然在唱第一遍的时候很痛苦，克里斯汀几乎每唱一个音埃里克就要停下来纠正她，不过既然自己唱歌纯凭感觉，克里斯汀也就认命了。期间埃里克拒绝了两遍去当克里斯汀所在剧组新年音乐剧的指导的邀请，甚至为了不让克里斯汀再问自己会不会来演男一号埃里克同意在几个唱段里拉小提琴给她伴奏。现在他们整理了一边剧情，整部音乐剧是是他们根据很久之前学校剧院里的幽灵传说改编的——准确的说大部分都是编的。克里斯汀对于剧院幽灵的了解仅限于很久之前剧院二楼偶尔会传来响声，她一直觉得仅凭这个就说剧院闹鬼实在是有点牵强，不过梅格看起来很感兴趣的样子，然后就诞生了这部音乐剧。克里斯汀让埃里克提出一些建议，但是不能有关乐理知识，她知道以埃里克的音乐水平如果不加后面的条件的话他一定会抓着谱子说个不停的——说不定最后的结果是他气急败坏地重新写一部音乐剧给他们社团，也不是没可能，但是克里斯汀还是觉得不要让那种情况发生比较好。

"毕竟大部分剧情都是梅格安排的，老实说我也不是很惊讶。"克里斯汀坐起来准备把谱子整理好，但是她有把握排练第二遍的时候她还会弄得和现在一样的。

"最后你们用的是《唐璜》的唱段？我并不认为这很符合吉莉小姐的风格。"

"那是索雷莉安排的，她认为既然剧院幽灵在被人谋害后困在剧院那么久，用这部作品能表现出幽灵对女主病态的爱，不过她在讲这段剧情的时候大家都没怎么听。我能感觉到她真的很喜欢这种剧情，而且她应该看过你的书。"

听到这个的埃里克叹了口气，"我写《唐璜的胜利》的时候并没有想到这部小说的受众是像你们这种刚成年不久的女生。"自己大学在剧院二楼偷看彩排的故事在十多年后被编成音乐剧已经够糟了，他并不希望自己对作品受众的判断还出现了差错，这在自己眼里可是重大的职业失误。

"不是这样的，我认识这么多人里面也就我们两个人看过，虽然很精彩，但是对我来说我觉得那部小说口味还是挺重的。"克里斯汀顿了顿，紧接着她意识到了什么，"我是不是说错话了？我没有说它不好的意思。"

"你可以对我的书畅所欲言。不过现在我的书并不应该是重点。"他又对着钢琴坐好，"我们再来一遍。"

000000000

在埃里克第五遍纠正自己的站姿之后他们的练习被打断了。埃里克似乎很不爽，他眯起眼睛看着自己的时候很吓人，有那么一瞬间克里斯汀觉得他真的是自己在学校的声乐老师。事实上如果音乐剧的指导老师要能有埃里克一半严厉的话这部音乐剧也不会到现在都没有全员彩排过一次了。

"抱歉，埃里克。"克里斯汀耸了耸肩并且在心里希望他不要生气，毕竟昨天晚上的事情证明了自己根本摸不清埃里克的脾气。

"嘿。小洛蒂，咱们去滑雪吧。"哦天。"难得下这么大的雪，咱们可以在雪场住一晚上，当然可以带着梅格，如果你愿意的话。"克里斯汀控制着自己的表情，她该想到的，这毕竟是劳尔，他才不会放过任何一个出去玩的机会，但是说实在的自己根本就不想和他一起去，而且一起住一晚上，说真的？"要是没问题的话我现在就去你们俩的公寓接你，记得穿多一点。"克里斯汀发誓自己已经听到他打开车门的声音了。

"不不不劳尔，等等！"克里斯汀注意到埃里克突然抬起头来，估计是因为自己的声音实在是太大了，她咽了咽口水把声音压小了一点，"今天和你去滑雪是不可能的好吗？"更不要说和你住一晚上了，自己在心里补充着，电话另一头的人没有出声，应该是在等着自己给他解释原因，"我真的很抱歉劳尔，梅格应该很愿意加入你们，我在…"自己在干什么呢？我在你昨天告诉我让我小心一点的作家老板家里？当然不行，但是克里斯汀并不想骗劳尔，就算这个邀请再怎么不合适自己也不愿意对他的一片好心撒谎，"我在排练，新年音乐剧。"哈，这么说真是妙极了，不管怎么说从某种意义上来解释自己的确是在排练。"等下次有机会好吗？"

"天，你可真是个大忙人，要不是新年的时候我要回英国我肯定会去的，那就这样，我待会问问梅格，回见。"克里斯汀承认听到劳尔挂电话的时候自己着实松了口气。她微笑着把手机丢到沙发上之后重新站好，还刻意把自己的背挺得直直的——埃里克之前老说自己这个问题。"我把手机调静音了，放心好了，埃里克先生。"她本身想故意学埃里克叫自己戴叶小姐时候的样子，但是张开嘴之后才意识到自己并不知道埃里克姓什么。

"我不是有意偷听的，但是我觉得你应该答应他的邀请。"沉默了好久的埃里克终于开口了，"我没想到你会喜欢滑雪，但是今天的确很适合进行一些雪上项目。"

克里斯汀意识到埃里克并没有想立刻开始之后就放松了下来，"不是那么简单的，埃里克，他还想和我住一晚上，好吧，我相信他没什么非分的想法，但这还是挺奇怪的。"

"所以你告诉他你在排练是吗？"埃里克看向克里斯汀的时候扬了扬嘴角，他的确因为那个小白脸对克里斯汀无理的邀请很生气，但是不得不承认的是自己心里更多的是一股没有来源的胜利感，在他看来克里斯汀终究还是拒绝了那个蠢货的邀请而选择和自己待在一起，事实上也的确如此。

"我当然不想撒谎骗他，而且我们不是在排练吗？你可比我们的指导老师严格多了。"

"我相信我也比你们的老师水平高不少。"他一边说着一边喝了口水。

"哦，埃里克，我装作我没有听出来你在讽刺我音准的意思。"

"我的确没有。"

吃过午饭之后他们才过了一遍，埃里克不得不承认克里斯汀的天赋着实惊人，第二遍他们基本上没停下来——因为克里斯汀每个音都唱得很准，他们迅速地结束了第二遍，克里斯汀准备开始第三遍的时候被埃里克叫停了。

"这可是和您学习的宝贵机会，"她笑着打趣道，故意用了敬称还行了个屈膝礼，两只手搭在空中装作穿着裙子的样子。

"今天已经练得足够多了，你该歇一歇你的嗓子。"埃里克把琴盖合上转过身看着她，"你知道在这之后只要你愿意我就会陪你练的，不用觉得不好意思，事实上我也乐在其中。"

然后克里斯汀才意识到其实自己是埃里克的秘书——她终于意识到了。看完自己的备忘录之后果然发现落了一些工作，于是她就把埃里克一个人晾在客厅去书房整理他的手稿了，当然这没有花她多少时间，不过把手稿在不折的情况下塞到自己的包里花了自己不少时间，期间埃里克只是靠在桌子边上喝着水津津有味地看着自己，偶尔会蹦出来一句"整理自己的包有时候也是很必要的。"之类的风凉话。

在克里斯汀威胁他再这样就不给他做晚饭了之后埃里克面不改色地看了她一会，最后端起杯子遛到沙发上去继续喝了。克里斯汀一边收拾厨房一边在想为什么埃里克喝白开水要像品酒一样，但是埃里克这个时候正在拼命地发短信向纳迪尔解释自己并不是把克里斯汀绑回自己家的。

克里斯汀看着窗外越下越大的雪才意识到她还要在埃里克家待一会，很长一会，左思右想之后他们决定看几部电影，当然主要是看克里斯汀喜欢的，她惊讶于埃里克对于黑白老电影可以讲得头头是道但是对任何诞生在八十年代后的影片一无所知。埃里克争不过自己，最后的影片清单是银翼杀手和卡萨布兰卡，很明显这两部都是二人向对方妥协的产物。在最后电影出字幕的时候克里斯汀张着嘴吸气，这样埃里克就意识不到自己哭了，当然她并没有成功，埃里克在站起来的时候把把一盒餐巾纸放到了她的腿上。不过终归而言他们还是拥有了一个很精彩的下午，埃里克也没有因为自己看电影哭得厉害说什么，自己则是在埃里克开口道歉之前制止了他，最后埃里克给她拉了小提琴来表达歉意，尽管克里斯汀觉得这种事情根本用不着道歉，但还是很受用地欣赏了优美的音乐（其中有一小会在看埃里克的手腕，只有一小会）。

吃晚饭的时候埃里克礼貌地询问了克里斯汀是否有再呆一会的意愿，并且表示如果她同意的话自己可以把她送回家，克里斯汀很惊讶并问道为什么。

"我今天的心情很好。"埃里克是这么回答的。

克里斯汀当然同意了，毕竟没有人能拒绝温和有礼的埃里克，好吧，大多数时候温和有礼的埃里克。晚餐过后卡洛塔照例来了电话跟进了一下进度，万幸的是并没有发生像第一次那样的冲突，准确的说只有第一次发生了那种事情，不过埃里克看起来还是很不爽，实话实说自己也有一点，但是谁叫这是自己的工作呢？

"埃里克，有什么人在做饭或者看别人做饭的时候会看《君主论》？"克里斯汀一边这么问着一边把装满沙拉的碗放到冰箱里，埃里克没有回答只是看着自己耸了耸肩，克里斯汀挑着眉看了他一眼把火打开，埃里克在旁边继续用他没有语气的腔调对自己的菜评头论足，在克里斯汀表示要是他再敢说一个字自己现在就关火让他没有早饭吃之后他摇了摇头闭上了嘴，她过了一小会之后忍不住偷偷看了埃里克一眼，他连君主论都能读得这么聚精会神，如果在这本书前的是自己的画恐怕早就睡着了。

站在她旁边的埃里克此刻正希望克里斯汀没有发现自己一直在偷偷瞟她的事情。

埃里克答应克里斯汀如果有人朝她吹口哨自己不会再把那个人揍一顿之后克里斯汀才允许他和自己一起出门，埃里克出门的时候把自己大衣的帽子戴上了，这不难理解为什么，顺手还拿了克里斯汀装着礼服和鞋的包，在他身边的克里斯汀把两只手都插在外套兜里来让自己觉得不是太尴尬。雪没有积得很厚，但是也足够冷了，这么晚的路上没有什么人，克里斯汀还在说着刚才电影的事情，卡萨布兰卡看得她真的是心都要碎了，埃里克认真地回应着他的每一句感叹，时不时还会发表自己的一些观点，好吧，这就让克里斯汀觉得气氛有些严肃了，于是她准备换个话题。

看着越来越沉默的克里斯汀埃里克觉得自己搞砸了——又一次，自己也很喜欢卡萨布兰卡，他很高兴克里斯汀如此喜欢它以至于和自己说了快一路，自己每句话都有认真回应，或许太过认真了，一遇到这种情况自己就会这样，好吧，或许自己真的应该向达洛加虚心请教一下该怎么和女生说话了。所幸在气氛越来越沉默的时候克里斯汀转移了话题，银翼杀手也很不错，埃里克承认，然后他开始说里面的构图和分镜，克里斯汀在说色彩运用和演员最后一段的即兴发挥，走到克里斯汀寝室门口的时候埃里克承认她一直有着把对话起死回生的魔力。

埃里克回去的路上还在想着卡萨布兰卡，要是用电影里话来说，他和克里斯汀也从某些程度上"拥有过巴黎的时光"。

000000000

"别告诉我你们还没在一起！"

"梅格，你稍微冷静一点。"躺在床上的克里斯汀叹了口气看着自己上窜下跳的室友。

"他真的是个正人君子！现在都快十二点了竟然会想着把你送回家！"

"梅格…埃里克不是那种人。"

"我又看见他的大长腿了！我在怀疑你是故意的克里斯汀！"

克里斯汀最终还是倒在床上放弃了，据梅格说她在用美人鱼比喻为完埃里克并且把她踢下床之后就睡着了。

00000000

克里斯汀之后来的时候埃里克还是问了这个一闪而过的问题。

"克里斯汀，你知道Primadonna是什么意思吗？"

"我知道，对于我来说就是你，埃里克。"克里斯汀回答的时候正从冰箱里拿出来了一根巧克力棒。

"我想你应该知道知道这个词指的是女性。"

"知道，但是我相信你不会介意的。"

埃里克叹了口气，把杯子里的水一饮而尽。


	8. 圣诞节读书指南Part1

非常感谢大家的评论和喜欢，尽管我好多都没有回复（其实主要是不知道该怎么回），但是我每一条都有很认真的看，没有你们可可爱爱嘻嘻哈哈的评论埃里克和小C肯定不会发展到现在这个程度的，

<strike>说不定小C会干脆答应和劳尔一起去万圣节舞会然后发现一些大家（主要是桶）都不会愿意看见的戏码，</strike>

好吧，想说的其实是没有你们的支持我肯定不会写到现在的，在此表示由衷的感谢。

其实在写上上章的时候就发现猫丢了，开这篇的时候看见备忘录里自己写的提醒发现上章好像阿莲娜还处于走失状态，我尽量在圣诞节的时候把它找回来。

越写越长。

完全不懂美国司法体制。

打AC5的时候本身还想着去人民歌剧院踩一波点，然后发现并不是一个年代的，好遗憾。（后知后觉理科生）

000000000

Summary：

克里斯汀忽略了埃里克不爽的目光答应了纳迪尔圣诞节邀请，并且在平安夜早上克把埃里克丢进了圣诞套装里，之后他们来了一场公路冒险——在克里斯汀眼里这是埃里克针对自己展开的一场险恶的报复，但是终归而言克里斯汀在纳迪尔家度过了一个很难忘的圣诞节——说实话，难忘的过了头。

000000000

"这实在是太棒了！我是说，当然了！我们肯定会去的！"克里斯汀一下子从高脚凳上跳起来，看着纳迪尔和埃里克一下子全都抬头看着她之后自己又装作无事发生一般慢慢坐下,"我可以给你们做圣诞红酒，不会让你们失望的。"她尽力控制住自己的表情不让嘴角上扬的太厉害。

"克里斯汀。"埃里克沉默了一会才开口，"我想你知道达洛加邀请的是我们，并且我还没有开口。"

"我知道。"

"我现在认为你在暗示我去把你解雇。"埃里克无视了纳迪尔的眼刀眯起了眼睛。

"那你就再也找不到一个像我一样优秀的秘书了。"克里斯汀也学着埃里克的样子眯起了眼睛。一直被忽视的纳迪尔（他已经习惯了）挑了挑眉喝了口果茶看着两个人僵持着，正想着到底是自己的错觉还是克里斯汀学埃里克说话的水平正呈指数提高。当然自己的本意还是想再看一会热闹，他很好奇这两个人可以僵持多久，但是自己内心深处还是对埃里克的情商很担心，不过克里斯汀的包容能力也着实让自己吃惊，在发生万圣节舞会那一晚上的事情之后她还能心大到在埃里克家住一晚上这件事已经让自己惊讶到开始怀疑埃里克是不是把克里斯汀绑架了，好吧，或许恰恰是这样这两个人才能这么合适，事情会变得很有趣的，纳迪尔最终还是一边这么想着一边开口了。

克里斯汀听到纳迪尔清了清自己的嗓子之后说了一句话，自己没听懂，不过她大概能猜出来是波斯语，毕竟纳迪尔是波斯人，对吧？他的声音听起来很低，应该是故意压着的，理论上应该是一句很严肃的话，但是纳迪尔的表情出卖了他。埃里克加入对话了之后的情绪似乎很激动，反应有点大，他很大声地说了波斯语几个单词，并且不耐烦地挥了挥手，克里斯汀觉得埃里克应该是拒绝了纳迪尔什么事情，好吧，要是对话再这样继续下去的话自己就要觉得不爽了，如果她在场影响到他们两个人正常交谈的话他们任何一个人都完全可以提出让自己回避，他们任何一个人都知道自己绝对不会介意的。

埃里克终归还是注意到了克里斯汀的表情不是很好看，他尽可能迅速地结束了对话。"我替达洛加向你道歉，克里斯汀，在客人面前说另一种语言实在是太无礼了。"他一边这么说着一边瞪了纳迪尔一眼，后者十分浮夸且刻意地避开了埃里克目光。"算我的。"纳迪尔耸了耸肩看向克里斯汀，装作没注意到埃里克还在瞪着自己的样子，"但是我觉得如果你答应和克里斯汀在圣诞节的时候去我家见见可爱的孩子们，这位美丽的小姐一定不会再因为刚才的对话不爽了，不是吗？"

纳迪尔选择性地忽略了埃里克点头时恶狠狠的目光。

000000000

"早上好，克里斯汀，我想到你会来得很早。"埃里克照常靠在桌子旁边看着自己，手里拿着一杯水，阿莲娜窝在桌子上舔着爪子，每次克里斯汀打开门都会看见这个情景。

克里斯汀进来之后把包放在桌子上，把想钻进去的阿莲娜抱在自己怀里，毕竟自己好不容易才把那么多礼物塞进了自己的手提包。"埃里克，我以为你在平安夜早上会看起来稍微不同一些。"

"这是怎么回事？"靠在桌子旁边的人挑了挑眉毛指着自己的包，"你是又要搬家了？"

"这都是给纳迪尔还有他的家人的礼物啊，我可准备了好久呢。"克里斯汀一边说一边往客厅里走。

"啊，当然了。"啊。自己完全不知道圣诞节还要做这种事。埃里克叹了口气跟在克里斯汀后面，不过就算自己一直坐在沙发上读书纳迪尔也不会觉得奇怪的，前提是如果克里斯汀没有一边眼巴巴地望着自己一边拉着自己去参加什么糟糕的圣诞节活动的话。

"不过无论如何在圣诞节你穿——"克里斯汀看见电视机里的游戏界面和放在地上的主机把剩下的话全都咽了回去。"我，我，啊，哇哦，好吧？埃里克？你在平安夜早上打游戏？你？打游戏？"

"看到我进行娱乐活动需要如此惊讶吗克里斯汀？"埃里克一边说着一边捡起地上的手柄坐在了沙发上，克里斯汀抱着阿莲娜十分惊恐的看着眼前的场景，好吧，每次她以为埃里克不会再让她吃惊之后埃里克就会做出点什么事情来告诉她她错了。

"呃啊，好吧，请允许我表示看到一个十九世纪的老绅士正在坐在沙发上玩Xbox的惊讶。"

"我不是十九世纪的老绅士。"天，又开始了，埃里克觉得几乎每次见到克里斯提自己都要说一遍这句话，或者是两遍。

"拜托，你上次从斗篷内兜里掏出怀表看时间的事我可还没忘呢，再说了，有谁会管打游戏叫进行娱乐活动？"克里斯汀看着已经进入游戏状态的埃里克翻了个白眼坐到他旁边，"我明白了，你是真的很不想去纳迪尔家过圣诞节是吧？你现在都没换好衣服呢。"

"我已经换好衣服了。"埃里克都没扭头看自己一眼，好吧，她知道这么想很不对，但是克里斯汀这个时候竟然在埃里克身上看到了那么一点点劳尔打游戏时候的影子，哦天。自己在和梅格唠叨这件事的时候梅格只是翻了个白眼表示这是男人的共性并且毫不留情地责怪了自己的大惊小怪。

"但是你就像平常一样穿着黑毛衣黑裤子？"克里斯汀挑了挑眉试探性地问道。

"嗯哼。"他还是没看自己。

"嗯哼？"自己又看了看他穿的那件黑毛衣，天知道他到底有多少件一模一样的，"今天可是圣诞节，大家不都应该一起穿蠢蠢的圣诞毛衣吗？"克里斯汀一边说着还一边拽了拽自己的毛衣，尽管她承认上面的小驯鹿有点傻，但是这才是圣诞节最重要的仪式之一。

"既然你都觉得你的毛衣很蠢为什么还要穿？"埃里克终于受不了了，他在意识到克里斯汀不达到她的目的绝对不会让自己安安静静地打游戏之后退出了界面，好吧，说实话这其中还有一部分的原因是自己真的很难在克里斯汀看着电视的时候正常发挥。埃里克把手柄丢在一边眯起眼睛看着克里斯汀的毛衣，上面绣的小驯鹿实在是太傻了。

"所以我猜你连一件圣诞毛衣都没有？"

"你知道我从来不喜欢参加节日活动。"万圣节是例外。

他不知道克里斯汀是怎么用自己喝了一口水的功夫从沙发上跳起来套好外套冲到门口的，但是在克里斯汀大声宣布她现在要冲到购物中心给自己买一件更蠢的毛衣的时候埃里克才意识到一切都太晚了，他企图做一些无用的补救措施，比如提醒克里斯汀她并不知道自己穿多大的衣服——随后他意识到这完全不可能，克里斯汀得意的微笑无疑是在告诉自己她在把自己的西装送到干洗店的时候就已经对所有信息了如指掌了。

"她总是会在一些不合适的时候通过行动提醒我她不是天使。"埃里克看着重归安静的客厅小声地念叨了一句，阿莲娜在这个时候从餐桌上走过来蹭着自己的手，"你也是这么想的吧。"自己话音未落阿莲娜就跳到了一边去。

好吧，你们都是。怪自己忘了她早被克里斯汀收买了。

他一个人在沙发上坐立难安地呆了十分钟之后准备继续打游戏，但是埃里克看着自己第四次因为角色死亡而重新开始这个关卡意识到现在他根本没办法集中注意力，在和电视对视了半分钟之后他最终还是放弃了，自暴自弃地把游戏机关了喝着水想着克里斯汀到底会给自己带回来一件多蠢的圣诞毛衣。

尽管他以为自己做足了心理准备，但是当克里斯汀把那件红绿相间还绣着圣诞老人的毛衣晾在自己面前的时候埃里克还是往后退了两步，当然是心理上的，事实上他站得稳稳的。好吧，他没想到还有毛衣可以这么傻，并且自己还要穿这样的毛衣去纳迪尔家，这绝对没可能。

克里斯汀看着眯着眼睛盯着自己的埃里克轻哼了一声，"我知道你现在想用眼神杀了我，但是拜托埃里克，你得承认这才是圣诞节。"她目送着埃里克窝回沙发，又把注意力放到了吧台上打包好的两瓶葡萄酒，哇哦，光看瓶身克里斯汀就隐约嗅到了钞票的味道，"这就是你给纳迪尔圣诞礼物？"

"不是礼物，只是圣诞节的习惯罢了，他以往都会在圣诞节那一周来取。"埃里克看样子是不想和自己说话了，克里斯汀承认自己从这种恶作剧中收获了别样的乐趣，这个圣诞节应该会很好玩的。"咱们是不是该走了？再晚点的话很难叫出租车的。"

"不用叫出租车。如果你担心的是堵车的话也大可不必。"

克里斯汀还享受着看埃里克自暴自弃地躺在沙发上的样子以至于她虽然答应了一声但是完全没有听进去埃里克的回答，等她反应过来才意识到事情好像有些不对劲。

自己要坐埃里克开的车了？好吧，虽然有点让人期待，但是埃里克会开车？

000000000

埃里克就是在报复自己，恶意的报复。

克里斯汀一边这么想着一边死死地抓住埃里克的摩托车夹克，生怕自己下一秒就被甩到街上，天知道他策划这件事策划了多久以至于在走之前还能丢给自己一整套合适的摩托车护具！自己原本还在和他说他该改善一下穿衣品味了，紧接着埃里克就一边说着不要对他的穿衣品味指手画脚一边就把比她还要沉的头盔放在自己面前的桌子上，自己可穿着裙子，虽然只是很短的羊绒群，但是也是裙子！

"这个问题恐怕你要自己解决。"他是怎么做到这样丢下一句话就拎着东西头也不回地出门的？！天知道她废了多大的力气才把所有的护具穿好，上帝，自己已经不会走路了。她竟然还以为埃里克开的是车，有门有安全带的车！自己甚至都不知道怎么跨上这辆快和自己胸口一样高的哈雷（事实上还有很大一段距离），后轮旁挎包里的两瓶葡萄酒尽管包得很严实但还是碰得叮当作响，她现在衷心地希望自己背着的阿莲娜不要吐在猫包里。

或者是自己不要吐在头盔里。

克里斯汀在下车的时候差点没有栽到地上，埃里克把她一把拎起来确保她站好。

"你太恶毒了，埃里克，就是一件圣诞毛衣却要这么报复我，你不是一个好老板了。"克里斯汀一边拍了拍自己的额头一边盯着旁边的人。

"我发誓我没有，克里斯汀，但是我总觉得你当时答应的时候好像不是这种态度。"埃里克把挎包里的东西全都拿出来，"我很惊讶你还能记起我事实上是你的老板。"他无视了克里斯汀的白眼逗了逗背在克里斯汀背后的阿莲娜之后站在门口，整理了一下夹克的领子——仿佛这是敲门的过程中必不可少的一部分一样，然后按下了门铃。

门口的纳迪尔看到克里斯汀的状态叹了口气，"安拉在上，我为什么还会觉得你会稍微绅士一点带着克里斯汀坐出租来呢？"

"骑摩托和绅士的作风没有任何的逻辑关系。"

之后就像是聚会的流程一样，纳迪尔给克里斯汀介绍了他的家庭成员——美丽的埃斯特和四个活蹦乱跳的小可爱，克里斯汀介绍了自己并且和她们一一打了招呼，她很久没有被这么多的人亲过脸了，但是当然自己一点都不反感。最大的叫哈立德，刚上初中，然后帕西姆和艾尼斯还在小学，据说他们俩还是一个班，最小的艾敏还赖在埃斯特怀里不愿意下来，克里斯汀尽全力把他们的名字和脸对上号。埃里克在吻过埃斯特的手之后就坐到了沙发上开始看书，这一点也不让人奇怪，在准备开始做晚饭之前克里斯汀一直在和四个小朋友装饰圣诞树，天，他们应该是真的很喜欢自己，自己被他们源源不断的问题绕的团团转，之后他们还把各自的圣诞袜挂在了壁炉上，克里斯汀没想到纳迪尔还准备了自己的那只，这有点太把自己当成小孩了，她才不会承认自己把袜子挂在壁炉上的时候甚至和小朋友们一样激动呢。大家只交换了几个眼神就达成了一种默契，没有人去议论埃里克的圣诞毛衣，尽管想克制住这种想法真的很难。

要不是之后克里斯汀强烈地要求和埃斯特一起准备圣诞大餐纳迪尔根本不会同意接管这个烂摊子，天知道这四个小朋友是怎么在克里斯汀的领导下相处的那么融洽的。不过现在一切都在自己的掌握中，动画片成功吸引了帕西姆和艾尼斯，因为年龄相差最小的缘故他们俩相处得十分融洽，自己现在抱着艾敏，她基本上已经睡着了，在和哈立德下跳棋。

"爸爸，"自己的大儿子犹豫了一小会开口了，"虽然我一直觉得埃里克有些吓人，但是克里斯汀真的很可爱，他们俩既然性格差距这么大，为什么会交往呢？"

纳迪尔怀里的艾敏哭着醒了。

0000000000

"纳迪尔，给我讲讲埃里克和你的故事吧。"圣诞大餐被横扫一空，克里斯汀已经觉得有点累了，晚饭做到一半埃斯特就不得不去哄艾敏，天知道她为什么突然哭得那么伤心，不过埃斯特对此只告诉自己小孩子就是这样。不过这件事的结果就是自己几乎一个人做完了所有的菜，当然纳迪尔本身想帮忙，但是被克里斯汀拒绝了，毕竟埃斯特被纳迪尔拽走之前特地嘱咐了自己不要让纳迪尔踏进厨房。好吧，是自己低估了一个大家庭圣诞晚餐的工作量，一想到这个她就由衷地佩服起埃斯特来。"这应该不会戳到埃里克的痛脚吧？我没有打探什么的意思。"三个小不点还在周围闹着，埃里克在吃完之后又一言不发地坐到沙发看书了，看样子他真的对圣诞节一点都不感冒。

"好吧，但是我敢保证这个故事里他和你的老板很不一样。"

000000000

操他妈的。埃里克一边小声地骂了一句一边坐在审讯室的椅子上，刚才案子的结果还没有出来，但是他敢打赌自己一定会被丢在牢里呆上一段时间——直到令人尊敬的吉莉女士通过某种方法知道了自己被关了之后把自己保释出来，然后对自己进行一顿说教。对面办公室的警察应该还在对着自己的照片说三道四，一帮傻逼，他把自己的牙齿咬得咯咯作响，拼尽全力不让自己把门撞开然后给他们一人来一拳，毕竟自己不想让安妮特多交钱了。

纳迪尔站在审讯室的窗户对面看着里面坐着的那个有名的年轻人，很难想象他凭着这么一副瘦得不像样的身板把那三个小少爷揍到报警，安拉在上，自己赶过去的时候正好目睹了他一只胳膊夹着他们中的一个，另一只手轻轻松松地又给了另一个一拳，他发誓挨揍的那个小子的牙肯定得断两颗（之后证明是三颗）。把他的面具摘下来之后那个小伙子几乎要把押着他的两位警官掀到地上，不过自己也能理解为什么。他的脸把自己的一个同事吓得叫出了声，甚至另一位女警官觉得这个男生才是受害者，行吧，这和自己没什么关系，纳迪尔关心的只是既然这个年轻人说他丢了钱包总不能让他在警局饿一晚上肚子，这么想着他推开了审讯室的门。

"埃里克，没有姓，对吗？"

"啊，警官，我猜你也和他们一样想确认一下我的身份对吗？在你们把我面具摘下之后我真他妈不信你们还能搞错，怎么，还想再看两眼？你也别在这里和我说废话了，我说了是我先动的手，我也不想抵赖什么，看在上帝的份上赶紧把我关起来，这样对大家都好。"

好吧，自己有想到这不会很容易，毕竟对方的医疗记录从某种程度上来说也着实让人印象深刻，和他的脸一样。"我们已经确认你的身份了，"他深吸了一口气，"我来这里只是想确认一下你在钱包丢了的情况下还有在今天晚上填饱肚子的方法，毕竟已经这么晚了，估计后半夜才能出结果。"

"这和你有什么关系？警察局现在连这个都管了？哦，我想明白了，你看了我的照片，觉得我可怜，想施舍我一顿饭——毕竟我看起来不像是有能力填饱自己肚子的，对吧？你以为这样你就和那帮人不一样了？我告诉你，你们他妈都是一路货色，都是傻——"

"小子，你把嘴给我放干净点。"纳迪尔最后还是被他的态度搞得有些生气了，"有家人或者是朋友的电话吗？要过圣诞节了。"

他朝自己翻了个白眼之后把头转过去，纳迪尔就把这当做是否定答案了。

埃里克躺在看守所的长凳上，很庆幸在这个时候没有人和自己分享牢房，好吧，毕竟没有什么人会选择在圣诞节犯罪。他看着栅栏外面的警察局，估计他们都在赶工准备早点回家。自己应该能有一个很安静的平安夜，不用担心隔壁聚会的那帮人吵得自己睡不着觉了，从这个角度上来看的确很不错。

如果忽略所有人路过的时候都会好奇地往里面瞟一眼之外。哈，某些程度上来讲还真的挺像自己之前的日子的。

"你到底想不想出去？"纳迪尔靠着靠在已经打开了的牢门口挑着眉看了他十分钟之后终于开口了，"保释你只是为了让斯莱登在平安夜可以回家而不是在牢房旁边不得不看着你过一晚上。算帮我个忙，小子，动动你的身子起来。"

"等等，"克里斯汀终于还是没忍住打断了他，"为什么你们两个人说话的风格和现在相差这么大？"

纳迪尔沉默了一秒，"毕竟这都是十几年前的事了，估计我是因为老得太厉害了吧。埃里克那个时候…"

"那个时候怎么了？"

"他那个时候就是个毛小子。"他揉了揉发胀的太阳穴。"从来没少惹过麻烦就是了，你可以当做他这十几年在自控力上进行了飞速成长。"

故事继续。埃里克拿着他的外套跟在自己后面，纳迪尔终于还是在门口停了下来。后面的年轻人本身还要往前走，但是在他看见自己停在门口的时候犹豫了一下还是退了回来，"谢谢您，"他眯起眼睛看了一下自己的名牌，"可汗警官。"

"我最后一次问你，小子。"纳迪尔叹了口气，在门口把自己烟盒里最后一只烟点上，戒烟把自己搞得心烦意乱，"我先说一句，这不是什么同情。我知道你钱包丢了，你们大学现在也肯定锁门了，所以不出错的话你只有两个选择，在街上过一夜，会发生什么不用我说你应该也清楚，或者——"他把只吸了一口的烟丢在地上踩灭，这是他允许自己抽的最大的量了，"或者什么？"埃里克看着自己丢的烟头挑了挑眉、

"或者，"纳迪尔特地顿了一下，"你去我家吃完晚饭之后住一晚，第二天早上去学校找你的钱包。我的妻子在家，但是我想她不会介意的。在此之后，我再也不会问你一个字了。"

"所以埃里克真的就答应去了？"克里斯汀把杯子的最后的一小口酒喝完，纳迪尔朝自己耸了耸肩。

"我也没想到他竟然答应了，因为孕激素的作用埃斯特对他不是一般的热情，你真应该看看埃里克强装镇定的样子，比你想象得有意思多了。"就和他谈到你的时候一模一样，纳迪尔在心里补充道，天，他努力不让自己笑得太厉害。"当然他第二天早上道了谢就急匆匆地离开了，我们真正熟起来是因为我之后又把他从警察局里面捞出来了几次。"

克里斯汀在听到纳迪尔说出具体的次数之后甚至不知道该摆出什么表情，想象埃里克和三个男生打架的样子难度已经足够大了，是，她是见过埃里克揍小混混，但是这很明显和一打三完全不是一码事，看纳迪尔的样子他好像还打断了其中一个人的牙，但愿这其中有夸大的成分（很久之后她从埃里克口中得知是货真价实的三颗牙），自己真的很难相信埃里克在十几年前竟然是这样的，他竟然还会说脏话？埃里克说脏话？现在自己的惊讶程度不亚于今天早上发现他坐在游戏机前的时候，她现在对埃里克的大学生活一下子兴趣大增，毕竟看起来他刚上大学的时候和"绅士"这两个字一点都不沾边呢，哈，或许自己之后应该再缠着他问一问。

"克里斯汀，我和你说这些只是希望你可以慎重考虑一下。"纳迪尔把后背挺直，克里斯汀忽然感觉不是很妙，她还没从刚才的惊讶中缓过来，"我不喜欢把气氛弄得这么严肃，尤其是在圣诞节，但是我想和你说的是，埃里克从来不让任何人很轻易地接近他，而且他…"他正在努力地组织着自己的措辞，"或许我不该说这个，不管你知道的与否，埃里克的脸远比你想象的要糟糕，相信我。"他看了自己一眼，克里斯汀被盯得难受极了，好吧，现在的情景的确让自己觉得压力很大，"他也比他看起来要脆弱很多，他经历过许多事情，我只是希望你能考虑清楚，做好心理准备之后再继续和他保持现在这样的关系，你应该是他第一个这么亲密的朋友。好好想想我的话吧。"

克里斯汀不知道怎么回答才好，刚才那一段话的信息量过于大了，她可能需要一些时间来消化一下，希望自己的笑容没有太僵，毕竟自己的脖子已经僵得动不了了，真该死，克里斯汀，不要慌，尽管纳迪尔还在看着你，轻轻点点头，没问题，你能处理好。

谢天谢地在这个时候她感觉到有一只肉呼呼的小手正在拽自己羊绒裙，克里斯汀还没来得及做出什么反应就被艾尼斯拽走了，她发誓她在回头的时候看见了纳迪尔意味深长的表情，好吧，尽管自己很庆幸发生这种事，但是自己完全不知道这个小不点想干什么。

埃里克看着克里斯汀被拉到了槲寄生下面。

哦。

他正尽全力控制着自己看克里斯汀的时间，毕竟一直盯着她的话有些明显，而且不知道是不是自己的错觉，他总感觉纳迪尔在用眼神暗示自己。埃里克抿了抿嘴试图把注意力重新放到书上，不过在尝试了两秒钟之后他就放弃了。快得了吧，他有点无奈的想到，今天晚上看了几页书你自己心里不清楚吗，一只手就数得过来。

无论如何，这是个机会。并且埃里克明白这是应该是自己十年来唯一的机会。她会同意吗？好吧，她会的，毕竟这是圣诞节，克里斯汀还站在槲寄生下面，而且看起来完全沉浸在节日气氛中。她现在正在和艾尼斯说着些什么，啊，这帮小孩子真是有着用不完的精力，克里斯汀被逗笑了，笑得很开心，不过他的笑容自从和纳迪尔在餐桌上聊完了之后就变得僵硬了一些——尽管还是很可爱。自己应该和纳迪尔谈一谈了。埃里克又看了一眼站在壁炉前的克里斯汀，她应该没有意识到自己的头上挂着的是什么，哦，他越发怀疑纳迪尔是故意的了，自己早就应该和他说清楚，这有些过分了。但凡自己脑袋里还剩下一点理智就会选择继续看书，当然，他也允许自己偷看两眼克里斯汀，至少目睹着克里斯汀离开槲寄生下面，目睹自己失去他近十年来唯一的一次机会，好极了。他又把目光转移到书上，看了两个词之后他真的希望钱德勒现在可以闭嘴，哪怕是一分钟也行。埃里克下意识地又想抬头看一眼确认一下克里斯汀的状态，随机自己意识到刚才一分钟之内他抬头朝她看的次数实在是太多了，只得慌乱的把目光别到另一边。

"克里斯汀，我想亲亲你。你站在槲寄生下面，所以必须要答应哦。"一个声音不合时宜地响起来，立马吸引了所有人的注意力。

克里斯汀受宠若惊地看着眼前的小不点，尽量不让自己笑出来，帕西姆正脸红红地看着自己，哦，她的心都要化了。"哦…帕西姆，"自己蹲下来了之后摸了摸他的头，帕西姆的头发软极了，棕黑色的小卷发很久没有剪了——据埃斯特说是因为他自己闹脾气不去理发店的缘故，因此显得有点不听话，"当然可以啦。"

看着帕西姆亲了三下克里斯汀的脸之后坐在客厅角落的埃里克把书翻了一页。

然后是艾尼斯。埃里克又翻了一页。

紧接着他就意识到事实上自己前两页一个字都没有看，准确的说刚才的半分钟内自己的目光停留在页面上的时间根本都不超过十秒。

该死的。埃里克在心里骂了一句，装作无事发生地又把书翻回去，强迫自己低下头。


	9. 圣诞节读书指南Part2

废话警告

真的卡了许久。

期间看完了9098版，非常感谢群里的资源。

90版虽然情节设计有些失误导致前两个小时五十分钟进展都十分平缓最后十分钟情节大爆发，但是总体的人物个性及设定还是很正常的，包括这一版的桶的谈吐是我最喜欢的，以及桶C两个人的相处细节拿捏的也很好。

千万不要看98版！能救一个是一个！我看完人没了，大脑空空，内心被懊悔与疑惑填满。我真的想不出什么话来形容这一版本的剧情，情节十分迷惑，存在着许多没有必要的血腥R级以及情色R级场面，土耳其澡堂那一段我就走了个神一抬头都不敢相信眼前的情景，关键是这些镜头对人物塑造和情节推进没有任何作用（顶多有反向作用）。人设崩的一塌糊涂，感觉唯一没变的就是卡洛塔了。就当是对我好奇桶是怎么睡到C的惩罚吧。全剧我最喜欢的镜头是桶和小老鼠一起睡觉觉。

仔细的思考了之后我明白这是一个鼓励除鼠患的故事，只要你发明一台除鼠机，就可以偷窥到桶和C同床共枕的香艳情景。（真的）

音乐剧版的皮安吉真的越看越可爱。德语每个版本的布凯都好High好开心，希望剧院老板查一下道具组有没有药物泛滥问题。

收。

最后照例感谢CY的支持。

0000000000

埃里克在沙发上坐到了十一点半，他看着克里斯汀带着三个小孩又一次蹲在了烤箱前，痛苦的发现了这应该是这三个小时以来他们把第四批姜饼放到烤箱里了。埃斯特竟然也参与了进来，当然克里斯汀也有邀请自己，埃里克以建筑学知识在给姜饼人造房子方面毫无用处为由拒绝了她，看着克里斯汀在埃斯特走后被三个小朋友弄得蓬头垢面的样子自己逐渐开始庆幸三个小时前自己做的决定。事实上最主要的是埃里克完全不能接受自己和克里斯汀还有三个小孩子其乐融融做饼干的画面。

自己从不这样。

还有一点很重要，他讨厌小孩。埃里克看着一边啃着一块姜饼一边把手里的一团物质递给自己的艾尼斯——他想不出用什么词汇来描述她的作品，它的轮廓让自己很难与姜饼人建立起联系。埃里克合上书之后坐直，看了看自己面前的小家伙又求助似的望着站在不远处的克里斯汀，而后者正在用眼神明示自己现在应该做的事情就是接下姜饼放到嘴里然后表现出一副很好吃的样子。

好吧，他放弃了。

"谢谢你。"埃里克一边不情愿地把姜饼放到嘴里一边再次肯定了带克里斯汀来纳迪尔的家庭圣诞聚会是一个天大的错误，并且尽力忽视坐在一旁的纳迪尔那看笑话似的眼神。

随机他意识到这块姜饼除了定型之外的部分无疑全部出自克里斯汀之手，自己深吸了一口气试图安抚一下他的味蕾，调整了一下表情来确保它不是太难看，然后按照克里斯汀希望的那样摸了摸艾尼斯的头。在看见克里斯汀背过身的一瞬间自己抄起摆在桌上的杯子强装镇定的抿了两口。

全世界，只有她才会把一块饼干做的这么甜。

埃里克糟糕的平安夜经历并没有结束，在他被克里斯汀强行请到圣诞树旁之后他才意识到她今晚是不会放过自己的。拆礼物这个环节理论上应该和自己无关，纳迪尔一家给自己的圣诞礼物每年都是一些没有用的圣诞纪念品，对此埃里克强烈认为在挑选礼物上纳迪尔根本就没有和别人商量过，他很难相信美丽又智慧的埃斯特会同意送自己圣诞马克杯或者圣诞老人摆件（很久之后克里斯汀在和埃斯特聊过之后对于这个想法给予了肯定的答案），总之他还是有把握纳迪尔是不会期待他拆开礼物时的反应的，毕竟他又不是没有见识过。自己极不情愿地和已经开始打哈欠的孩子们一起坐下，看着周围的小孩子一个一个拆开礼物发出尖叫，埃里克觉得自己正置身于地狱，好吧，没有地狱那么糟，不过也差不多了。克里斯汀给每个孩子都做了个娃娃——当然是她自己做的，并且声称这是和埃里克一起准备的，纳迪尔的眼神告诉自己他并不准备装出相信克里斯汀的谎言，不过埃里克还是很感激克里斯汀贴心的举动。事实上她的手艺很不错，公正地来说的话，然后自己紧接着就意识到克里斯汀和小吉莉住一间公寓，好吧，那恐怕克里斯汀的手艺就不得而知了。

"埃里克，该你选礼物了。"克里斯汀用胳膊肘顶了顶埃里克，后者用不悦的目光表示了自己并不喜欢这样的身体接触——当然克里斯汀没有注意到。

"纳迪尔从来——"

"停，我当然知道你们俩有不可告人的秘密，但是我给你准备的圣诞礼物还在圣诞树底下。"克里斯汀尽量不让自己的激动表现得太明显，说实话自己感觉更多的是紧张，她不是没见过埃里克的吐槽能力，一针见血且毫不留情，想到这克里斯汀就会想起了他给埃里克安排的第一次也是唯一一次电话采访，她至今都在后悔。不管怎么样，她对自己的手艺还是有信心的，埃里克会喜欢的…吧？这毕竟是圣诞节，不过自己唯一有把握的事情就是埃里克绝对不会被圣诞节的节日气氛影响，好吧？这真是个给自己打气的好办法。

哦，自己忘了这个。埃里克挑了挑眉毛把手伸向那个黑色包装的盒子，很明显连包装纸都是克里斯汀亲手画的，或许自己应该再给她加点工资。

一条黑色的手链，看样子是克里斯汀自己编的，没有什么装饰，他很庆幸对方没有用什么鲜艳的颜色。就算克里斯汀给你编一条粉色的手链你也会戴的不是吗。他这么想着朝克里斯汀笑了笑。

站在旁边的克里斯汀一边露出一个不那么生硬的微笑一边松了口气。

0000000000000

"你圣诞节送我这个？"几天之后纳迪尔看着包装盒里的东西努力不让自己笑得太大声，"埃里克啊…是我的错觉吗？喜欢上克里斯汀之后你变得正常了许多，或许有点过于正常了。"

"你要还是不要。"埃里克靠在吧台上照例眯起眼镜看着他的达洛加来让自己显得很危险——纳迪尔早就不吃这一套了。"当然要，不过说实话，圣诞节那天我本以为那两瓶酒才是你送给我们家的圣诞礼物，像过去五年一样。"

"那两瓶酒自然是。每年我都有仔细挑选。"

"今年太特殊了。"纳迪尔摇了摇头把盒子里的马克杯拿出来摆弄了一小会，看着它的款式和颜色自己无论如何也想不出哪怕一个埃里克购买它的理由。"克里斯汀帮你选的对吧？"

"不是。"

"真的吗埃里克？你会送一个红色的小麋鹿彩绘马克杯给我？"纳迪尔往前走了两步也靠在把台上，故作深沉地看着自己手里的杯子，把嗓子压低，"啊，好吧，那请允许我再仔细观察一下，这个杯子的色泽还算可以，或许是一个上等品。"

"一个小建议，达洛加，在适当的时候闭上嘴，沉默是金。"埃里克抽了抽嘴角，把手里的杯子放回吧台上，深吸了一口气让自己保持冷静，在纳迪尔把杯子放回盒子里的时候又补充了一句。

"还有，我从来不这么说话。"

"不像吗？我送你每件东西你都会说这句。"

000000000

克里斯汀在床上翻来覆去了好久，她实在是睡不着，这应该是自己这几年来过得最开心的一个圣诞节了，除了纳迪尔一本正经对自己说的那段话之外一切都很完美，呃…好吧，在平安夜晚上拆礼物也有些奇怪了，不过管他呢，自己当然没说什么，事后还是埃里克和自己讲的关于纳迪尔和埃斯特在西班牙认识的故事以及纳迪尔是怎么一次又一次地退让从答应和埃斯特一起过地中海式圣诞节，再到统一和孩子们一起过地中海圣诞节，毕竟他是个波斯人，对吧。当然她怎么也没想到纳迪尔的孩子会这么缠着自己，这真的让她筋疲力尽，但是谁又能拒绝三个奶声奶气叫自己的小可爱呢？艾敏整个晚上都在睡觉，不过克里斯汀比较有把握的是就算艾敏醒着以她的年纪也不会叫自己的，她才一岁半。自己窝在床上又看了两集肥皂剧之后决定去找点事情做，说不定阿莲娜还没有睡，这样的话她们可以在餐厅悄悄地玩上一会。

克里斯汀没想到埃里克还醒着。他躺在沙发上——因为客房被自己占了并且纳迪尔家只有一间客房，因为沙发的长度不得不弯着两条腿才能把自己勉强放下，现在正以一个极其别扭的姿势看书，两绺头发散了下来搭在了面具前。

听到走廊里的声音之后埃里克抬起头来，"晚上好克里斯汀，没猜错的话现在已经两点半了。"克里斯汀披着毯子从走廊里下来，她穿着小雪怪的睡衣，袜子上画着巧克力和包装纸，哦，还带着一副粉色的塑料眼睛。她可真是个大学生，埃里克想着，不过这副眼镜到底是怎么回事。

"晚上好，埃里克先生。"埃里克先生？只有餐厅的服务员和编辑会这么叫自己。不过现在更吸引自己注意力的是克里斯汀的粉色眼镜，尽管现在她还离自己有一段距离但是也足够自己看清楚她的劣质塑料小镜框了，他一时间不知道该先思考哪个好，是自己是否该给克里斯汀进行小范围的加薪还是为什么他一直没有注意到克里斯汀需要戴眼镜。好吧，已经来不及做出决定之前了，克里斯汀已经走到他面前了。

呃啊，生活是什么时候变成这样的。埃里克一边把书放下一边不切实际地怀念了一秒钟自己以前对所有事全盘掌握的感觉并且说服自己这并不是纳迪尔会干的事情，"你戴眼镜？我之前没见过。"

"我平时都戴隐形的。这是备用镜，还是在高中的时候配的。"

"我看出来了。"是自己的错觉还是克里斯汀戴着那副高中生眼镜真的显得她更可爱了。

"好吧，我们不要说这个了好不好？既然已经两点了为什么你还不睡觉？"

"睡不着。"噩梦。

"太好了，我也睡不着。"克里斯汀已经管不了这么说到底是不是合适了，她快跑了两步坐在沙发旁版的垫子上，一只手拽着自己的小兔毯子——当然是纳迪尔孩子们的，临睡前埃斯特认为自己晚上会冷执意塞给了自己，另一只手有一下没一下地玩着孩子们丢在地上的玩具，天，这真的满地都是，光想想埃里克用他那双大长腿越过重重阻碍跳到沙发上的画面就足够好笑了。"我真的太激动了，好久没有和这么多人一起过圣诞节了！梅格和劳尔会回家，在之前也只有我和爸爸…和这么多人还是头一次！我和纳迪尔的小家伙们真的玩得很开心。。"

"是，他们都快把你生吞活剥了。"

"嘿，别这么说，他们多可爱啊。"

"我指的是褒义的。"埃里克重新把书拿起来。

克里斯汀从地上建起了一本绘本随便翻了翻，阿莲娜果然没睡，她从茶几地下窜出来窝在了自己的腿边。克里斯汀和阿莲娜百无聊赖地玩了一会，埃里克在这期间什么都没说，在她看完了第四本之后克里斯汀注意到了还摊在地上的棋盘，嘿，这说不定会很有意思。

"埃里克，既然你不睡我也不睡，咱们来找点乐子怎么样？"自己一边说着一边把棋盘举起来在他面前晃了晃，不过埃里克的目光根本就没有从书上离开。

"天。这不是那几个孩子玩的么。"埃里克把书往上抬了抬，让它挡住自己的眼睛，企图用这个动作来拒绝克里斯汀的邀请。

"怎么了？你不会是害怕我用"快乐小路"把你打趴下吧？"克里斯汀看着棋盘念出名字之后也觉得这稍微有点蠢了。"我要当温蒂开心果。"她趴在地上试图再找到一枚棋子，天知道为什么里面的东西会满地都是，好吧，毕竟已经满地都是玩具了，自己为什么会觉得这一盘趣味棋会幸免呢。"然后你可以当汤姆小傻瓜。"

"上帝。不，克里斯汀。"

"嘿！看看我发现了什么？希尔迪小淘气！"在意识到自己的声音有点大之后克里斯汀赶紧捂住了嘴，紧接着她把音量调低到悄悄话的级别，"我今天晚上就用的她！"

"它。"

"她！"克里斯汀撇了撇嘴表示了自己的不满，她坐到地上之后把所有小人全都摆在埃里克面前，"你和我玩一把好吗？我答应让你选角色，拜托了埃里克。"看着躺在沙发上不为所动的人自己又想了想，她真的是无聊的发慌，"或者…咱们可以玩成人版的，谁走到抽排那一个格的时候就喝一杯酒。"事实上是因为她尽全力只能在地上的一团糟里面找到两张牌，不过这不重要，圣诞红酒还剩了那么一点，足够他们玩上三轮。克里斯汀一边这么想着一遍就起身去了厨房。

埃里克无奈的叹了一口气之后坐了起来。

000000000

克里斯汀手气不佳，她现在已经喝了三杯并且说了许多自己小时候的故事，好吧，她其实也不知道自己为什么会和埃里克说这些，有些部分她甚至都没有和梅格讲过，只是感觉很自然地就说出来了，哈，说不定是自己喝醉了，不过无所谓了。轮到埃里克的时候他拒绝喝酒，克里斯汀觉得有点扫兴但是也没有强迫他，这个时候她在意识到埃里克今天晚餐的时候也一滴酒都没沾，紧接着她自己又回忆起来万圣节晚会的那一天，他喝的不少，尽管看起来还是清醒的过分，不过自己在调酒台工作的朋友甚至都对他印象深刻。嗯…这有点奇怪，但是毕竟他是埃里克。等等，之后发生了什么？哦，埃里克揍了一个小混混并且把自己拽回了家，好了，现在埃里克不喝酒的原因恐怕一点都不难理解了。

等等！现在可是一个好机会，说不定自己能再听到点埃里克的故事，你知道的，就像敞开心扉什么的，当然啦，如果埃里克愿意和自己分享的话。克里斯汀很好奇他和纳迪尔认识的故事在埃里克这里是什么样的，她总觉得纳迪尔给自己讲的版本有些地方实在是太含糊了。想到这里克里斯汀又想起来纳迪尔给自己讲的那一大段话，其实自己在看肥皂剧的时候也一直在想这个，自己能做到看见埃里克真实面具的时候不转身跑开吗？尽管她觉得纳迪尔的描述稍微有点夸张了，但是他的表情告诉自己他一点都没有夸大其词，所以埃里克到底长什么样子？呃啊，这件事情的确很重要，但它看起来绝对不应该在一个人和她的老板玩快乐小路的过程中考虑。不过他们或许…应该聊聊这个问题？或许吧，自己该怎么说？嘿，埃里克，我答应过你不去在乎你面具下的秘密，我也是这么做的，但是现在事情发生了一些变化，纳迪尔和我说了点严肃的事情以至于我必须要重新审视一下咱们之间的友谊，所以能让我看看你的脸吗？快得了吧。克里斯汀给自己翻了个白眼。

"好吧好吧，埃里克，既然你不喝酒的话…让我想想，给我讲讲你刚上大学和在那之前的故事吧。"希望这样没有暴露纳迪尔，克里斯汀说完了就装作继续玩手边的小玩具的样子，不管他们关系有多么好被埃里克盯着的时候的感觉还是很不妙的，尤其是在你心虚的时候。空气安静了一会，就正常对话而言安静的时间有些过于长了，埃里克的表情不是很好看，这不是一个好兆头，糟了。为什么只有你一问这种问题就会戳他的痛点？给我好好反思一下，停，冷静，克里斯汀，想想补救措施。

埃里克耸了耸肩打断了克里斯汀正准备开始飞奔的思路，"好吧，克里斯汀，你想听点什么？"当然他的表情还是很严肃，不过肯定是自己的错觉，她差点忘了埃里克平时都是这个表情。

"当然是你愿意讲给我听的。"

"我记得你之前对这段时期的事情不是很好奇，愿意告诉我是什么让你对这些突然感兴趣吗？"

克里斯汀抿了抿嘴，上帝，希望纳迪尔能原谅自己。

"纳迪尔告诉你的？"她甚至都没来得及开口。自己都快忘了埃里克其实是会读心术的了。

"好吧好吧，纳迪尔是给我讲了些你上大学的时候那些有意思的事，但是没有其他的好吗？不过我比较想知道关于你一拳打掉你同学三颗牙的事情到底是不是真的。"真是完美的掩护，克里斯汀你棒极了，现在埃里克不仅知道是纳迪尔给你讲的这些事情还甚至知道了具体讲的是什么事情。"求求你了别生他的气，好吗？"她眨了眨眼睛试图让它们看着埃里克的时候显得更大一点，希望这能有用。

"哦，我想我不会怪他的。"埃里克把书合上坐起来看着自己，克里斯汀不得不承认她松了一口气，毕竟自己可不想看着埃里克突然变得暴跳如雷然后冲进纳迪尔和埃斯特的卧室发火，紧接着把所有孩子都吵醒，那就实在是太糟了。

"所以你想听听这些故事的真实版本？"

"如果你愿意的话。"克里斯汀给自己倒了一小杯酒之后靠在沙发上，仰着头看着坐着的埃里克。尽管自己现在好像不用喝，不过管它呢。

"真实的版本就是…这些都是假的。"埃里克把头侧过来朝自己笑了笑，克里斯汀则是挑了挑眉毛，"所有的，克里斯汀。"

现在自己有点跟不上了，埃里克究竟指的是什么？理论上来说应该指的是纳迪尔的故事吧，但是他的表情很明显在告诉自己肯定不是这么简单。大家今天都怎么了，是平安夜突然开始流行在聊天的时候突然板起脸来说正经事了？

埃里克深吸了一口气，"等我说完。或许我告诉你这些只是因为这是在纳迪尔家，你听完我的故事之后不会夺门而逃，这样我就还剩下一个和你一起吃早饭的机会。当然，你要是愿意把这归结于什么该死的节日气氛我也不反对。"

克里斯汀着急去反驳些什么，但是埃里克抬起了一只手示意她让自己继续说下去。

"你该知道这些了，我是个怪物。"

"埃里克！你到底在说什么？！"她有些着急了，克里斯汀没忍住加重了一点语气，对方停下来看着自己，自己和他对视，他们的目光接触的一瞬间埃里克赶紧避开了。克里斯汀还在看着他的眼睛，自己一瞬间不知道说什么，她从来没有见过埃里克这样的神情。她深吸了一口气让自己保持头脑清醒，"抱歉，你继续说，我在听。"

埃里克沉默了许久，克里斯汀在一旁安静地等待着。"这个面具…你说过你不介意，我也愿意相信你。"他的声音轻到自己必须往前倾着身子才能听清楚，"但是我绝对不会是一个普通人，你其实很清楚。普通人不会用面具把自己遮起来，也不会只在深夜才敢出门。"埃里克看起来很焦躁，他在试图调整呼吸，"纳迪尔见过我长什么样子，但是我十分相信他不愿意再出现类似的情况了。"埃里克挑了挑嘴唇，克里斯汀很难认为那是一个微笑。

"埃里克，我没想到你会对我说这些。"克里斯汀谨慎地选择她的措辞，"希望这不是很冒犯，你的家人呢？"她说出来之后就隐约觉得这不是一个好问题。

"啊，克里斯汀，你提醒我了，我的家人。哈，的确不能忘了他们。"埃里克微笑的幅度更大了，声音变得冰冷而危险，克里斯汀吸了一口气，她现在不太确定自己已经准备好去听接下来的故事了。

"我的父亲在我出生前就离开了，事实证明这是一个非常正确的选择。而我的母亲，她是那片贫民窟里有名的毒贩子，我只不过是个堕胎失败的产物。她原本是要把我送到消防站去的，不过不幸的是在她把放下之后刚走不久就被人发现了，所以她不得不放弃这个计划。当然，我有得到很好的照顾，我穿的衣服全都是从旧衣回收箱里偷来的，她在这方面是一位绝佳的老师。"埃里克顿了顿，"唯一一件我母亲给我的东西就是这个面具。哈。平时我被锁在阁楼里，如果我被发现没有戴面具或者是她喝醉了的话——可能每天都是这样，我会被他丢到墙角，她会扯我的脸，我猜她喜欢这么干，然后——"埃里克停了下来，克里斯汀才注意到他的手早就握成了拳头，甚至有些发抖，她仿佛能听见指关节摩擦的声音。她相信这些故事是真的，尽管很难——或者说她不愿意去相信这些事情的确发生在了埃里克身上。她一边这么想着一边把手放在了对方的膝盖上，后者很明显抖了一下。

"埃里克，如果回忆这些让你很痛苦的话那我想还是——"

"不，克里斯汀，不用怜悯我，我很愿意告诉你这些，你该看看我的真实面目了。"克里斯汀本还想再去解释什么，但是随后她意识到自己现在最该做的事就是保持安静并且专心地听完埃里克的故事。

没有什么比这个更重要。

"总之我的医疗记录不是很好看。我当时以为我会在阁楼里呆一辈子，直到有一天，我意识到家里变安静了，最后发现是我的母亲OD死在了床上。美好的童年，你们都喜欢这个。"

笑容还挂在埃里克的脸上。

克里斯汀的心都要碎了。抿了抿嘴让自己的表情不要太僵，"埃里克，我真的很抱歉听到这些。"

"当然还没结束呢。之后我被分到了孤儿院，当然我该猜到他们对我的态度很友善，总而言之，在那段时间里我的医疗记录也不是很好看。不过终归还是有好事发生的。"

"我真心希望你这不是在说反话，埃里克。"克里斯汀又往前倾了倾身子，埃里克的反应则是有些防备地往后躲了一下。

"吉莉夫人那个时候在孤儿院实习，当时她还没结婚。安妮特-吉莉，你室友的妈妈，从某种程度上来讲，我能活下来全靠她的帮助。"

"但是梅格她好像…不认识你的样子？"克里斯汀仔细地回忆了一下万圣节的情景，当时梅格的反应很难让人相信她的妈妈和埃里克的关系很亲密，如果真是这样的话那梅格的演技可就算得上神乎其神了。不过梅格向来不是一个好演员。

"她不知道我的存在，我更愿意和她的家庭保持一些距离，安妮特没有说服我。不过我答应了她会帮忙看着点梅格。"埃里克看起来还有什么话要说，但是他没有开口。沉默了一小会之后克里斯汀坐在了他的旁边，"那…在孤儿院..？"她小心翼翼地开口。

"你听了之后不会很愉快的，克里斯汀。"埃里克并没有因此停下来，"有那么几个孩子——总有那么几个孩子，觉得我的面具很好玩，好奇我的脸。我那个时候比同龄人瘦多了，也就意味着如果他们想要我的面具，那是一件很容易的事情。"克里斯汀大概能想到发生了什么，"然后他们把我的面具藏了起来，因为这很有意思。之后我几乎吓哭了整个孤儿院的女孩子们，为了避免引起更大的骚乱，我选择跑到地下室躲起来，但是紧接着那些孩子就追过来了，他们找到了地下室的钥匙，把我锁在了里面。"

"抱歉埃里克，但是，操他们的！"克里斯汀咬紧了牙。埃里克似乎被自己的举动逗笑了，但是她能看出来埃里克只是在掩饰他的情绪而已。"所以吉莉夫人把你放出来了？"

"算是吧。她在我已经脱水晕过去的时候发现了我，之后把我送到了医院。当然，把我锁进去的那些人已经忘了我的存在了。"克里斯汀现在才注意到埃里克的手腕上是有疤的，自己买的毛衣终究还是没有那么合适，或许他的身上还有很多，心里也是。

"之后她对我很关照，我至今都非常感激，每次我受伤之后他都会把我拎到医院——那个时候我已经十几岁了，真不知道她是怎么做到的。"埃里克扬了扬嘴角，或许这是他十几年来唯一快乐的回忆了，"我被送到市里最烂的高中，那个时候我已经长得足够高了，他们看见我会躲远，但是没有人敢动我。之后我用奖学金来了纽约并且吓跑了我的室友。故事结束。"

克里斯汀看着在一旁的埃里克不知道说什么好，她还在组织着自己的措词，埃里克的过去没有那么糟糕——尽管比她自己预料的要糟一些，但是还没有糟到自己听了就会跑开的地步。"埃里克，你愿意和我说这些我很高兴，你很坚强，而且我觉得…"

"克里斯汀，你似乎没明白，大家看见我都应该躲远些，你也是，我会吓到你的。"他的语气十分平静。"很抱歉我最后还是毁了你的圣诞节。"

"不。"克里斯汀在对方开口前学他的样子抬起了一只手示意让自己先说完，"我猜你又要说我觉得你的过去怎么样，你知道我最不喜欢被这么说了。埃里克，我…"她耸了耸肩，"好吧，我之前说过不会让你面具下的秘密影响到咱们的关系，现在就算是我知道了，我还是会做到的。如果你说我理解不了的话…我保证我从现在开始试着去理解。我哪也不会去，你不仅能和我明天一起吃早餐，还可以吃午餐，晚上我给你做完晚饭我再去学校。"

紧接着就是一段难熬的沉默，克里斯汀最讨厌这种气氛了，埃里克选择了重新躺在床上看书，自己不得不裹着毯子坐到地上抱着阿莲娜，当然她不会选择自己一个人去搭积木（她的手边只有这个），身边的绘本也都看完了，于是克里斯汀选择把电视打开并且调成静音。万幸的是现在自己追的肥皂剧还在播，以至于她不用当着埃里克的面看彩虹小马，现在是好好想想关于埃里克的事情的时候了，今天晚上他和自己说的话，纳迪尔和自己说的话，埃里克的面具和他之前的故事，最起码这些应该先被理清楚。

紧接着她就在自己的床上醒了过来。身上不仅盖着被子，还盖着昨天晚上自己披着的小兔毯子。

哦，这不太妙。


	10. 圣诞节读书指南Part3

从开始写这个系列到现在永远在想写下一章的路上。

稍微有点短 嘻嘻哈哈。

感觉自己现在已经是音乐游戏lo主了。

最后感谢C.Y的（反向）帮助。

0000000000000

"克里斯汀啊。"埃里克看着躺在床上的人，或许在这种情况下他可以稍微勇敢点，最起码 可以试一下。

他这么想着深吸了一口气俯下身子，犹豫了许久之后轻轻摸了摸克里斯汀的脸。

00000000000

克里斯汀坐在床上盯着毯子上的小兔子，小兔子也盯着她。

在经过自己利用仅剩的记忆进行了推理之后她得出了一个结论：是埃里克把自己抱上的床。

哦，天啊。

克里斯汀揉了揉眼睛之后把眼镜戴上，用了一分钟来后悔为什么自己拒绝了梅格的锻炼邀请，每一次，并且在这个过程中试图让自己的脸回归到正常的温度，但是后者的效果并不是很好。在洗漱的过程中她一直在给自己做心里建设，现在时间还早，以房子的安静程度不难判断纳迪尔一家还都没有睡醒，但是不容置疑的是埃里克肯定是处于清醒状态的，尽管没有任何的直接证据，克里斯汀还是对自己的判断很有自信，说不定他昨天晚上根本就没有睡，自己从来拿不准他的作息。待会出去说点什么？嘿，埃里克，昨天晚上真是谢谢你，希望你的腰还好？停，这不对。希望我没有那么沉？快得了吧。她头疼地一下靠在门——

卧室的门发出了一声巨响。

哦。

或许昨天晚上埃斯特在和自己说这扇门有多古董以及纳迪尔说了多少次他要修一下又忘了多少次的时候自己不应该走神的那么厉害。好的，现在自己完全没有退路了。她匆匆忙忙地整理了一下自己的头发并且在心里希望刚才的举动不要让它看起来更糟，呃啊，自己还没想好面对埃里克时候的开场白呢，现这现在已经不重要了，因为他的敲门声已经响起来了。

"克里斯汀，我无意在清晨打扰你，但是一切都还好吗。"

克里斯汀深吸了一口气轻轻地把门打开了一个小缝，她不想把纳迪尔一家都给吵起来，当然，一切都好，一切都好极了，埃里克正挑着眉看着她，他的表情真的像极了发现自己和梅格宿醉之后的吉莉夫人，上帝啊，算了，自己或许不该感到这么惊讶。她咧了咧嘴试图缓解一下尴尬的气氛，不过老实讲并没有什么效果。"一切都好，谢谢你关心，早安，埃里克。"天，这句话从你嘴里说出来可真的一点都不奇怪啊克里斯汀。她趁着埃里克转过身去之后偷偷给自己翻了个白眼之后悄悄地跟在他的后面，期间有那么几秒克里斯汀甚至觉得埃里克不会发现自己。你到底在想什么呢。她一边这么想着一边接过来埃里克递给自己的咖啡。

"美式加上半杯奶…我尽可能的多加糖了，非常抱歉我只找到了这种廉价的咖啡豆。"埃里克应该是注意到了自己奇怪的目光，沉默了一会又补充了一句，"我或许应该针对达洛加的咖啡品味提出一些可行的建议。"他一边这么说着一边也给自己倒了一杯，考虑到他昨天晚上的睡眠时长，埃里克的确非常需要一杯咖啡，或者是几杯，美式也无所谓了。

克里斯汀偷偷瞟着靠在吧台上的埃里克，自己靠在他的旁边，用喝咖啡来掩盖她因气氛而产生的不适感。对，应该说一说昨晚的事情，毕竟现在距离对话发生也只过去了一晚上，时间刚好，厨房里也只有他们两个人，但是自己完全找不到任何契机开口。真该死。她又抿了一口杯子里的咖啡，不得不说埃里克的确是把这一小杯做的够甜的，紧接着克里斯汀盯着正对着自己的挂钟，决定再指针只到12的时候开口。

"埃里克——"

"克里斯汀——"哦，天，这真是棒极了。他们两个人又同时闭上了嘴。克里斯汀绝望地叹了口气看着旁边的埃里克，沉默了三秒钟来确定他在短时间内不会再说话，拿准时机之后她才开口，"你先说吧。"

"不，克里斯汀，我猜还是你先说比较好。"行吧，自己想到了。

克里斯汀清了清嗓子，"埃里克，我想说的是昨天晚上的事情。"问题又来了，自己到底该从哪方面开始说？她想说的可太多了，自己努力无视着埃里克的目光卡了一小会，她又想到了什么，嘿，或许自己一直都把这个问题想得太复杂了。"好吧，我真正想说的是，如果有一天，假设有那么一天，"她努力组织着自己的措辞让它们听起来更委婉一些，"我看到了你面具下的脸，我想我不会转头跑开的。"就是这样，克里斯汀在刚才的短短几秒里面才终于发现，自己或许早在昨天晚上埃里克躺在沙发上重新开始读书之前就得出这个答案了，尽管这看起来草率了一点，但是她发誓自己是认真的，拜托，自己根本就没有比埃里克还亲密的男性朋友了好吗？劳尔和他可比不了。

"哦克里斯汀啊…"埃里克把咖啡杯放下摇了摇头，他深吸了一口气似乎在调节情绪，当然说到这个话题他会很激动了。"你是什么都不知道对吗？"又来了，克里斯汀想到会是这样了，事情还在自己的控制范围之内。

"埃里克，就相信我这一次好吗？不管怎么样至少给我个机会吧。"看着他的表情自己叹了口气，这不会很轻松，她当然有这个觉悟。"不管你怎么想，我还坚持昨天晚上的说法，我哪也不会去，不会跑走，不会辞职，还会乖乖地给你做饭。"他的脸色缓和了一些，自己也许可以借着这个机会再进一步，"还有，我真的很不喜欢你说我什么都不懂之类的，你知道——"

纳迪尔在客厅伸了个懒腰。

她和埃里克看着眼前的情景，纳迪尔在注意到厨房有两个人之后赶紧管理了一下自己的姿态。

克里斯汀这辈子都没有遇到过比现在还棘手的情景了，她赶紧把头低下尝试再喝一口咖啡来回避和面前两个人其中的任意一个产生眼神接触并且让他们发现自己的耳根已经红透了的事实，与此同时，她不幸地发现了自己的杯子已经空了。

"哦，我没打扰你们吧？气氛看起来好像挺严肃的。"纳迪尔一边说着一边看着埃里克，后者则是眯起眼睛盯着他的昔日好友，同时在心里觉得这一段友谊应该画一个句号了。

"你觉得呢。"纳迪尔根本就没有在意埃里克的目光，气定神闲地越过克里斯汀，站在他们俩中间给自己接了一杯水。

00000000

克里斯汀最后还是拒绝了纳迪尔的邀请。她当然想和孩子们还有埃斯特一起去圣诞集市了，从某些角度来讲这也是自己过圣诞的传统之一，一般这一天自己都在和梅格在圣诞集市上扫荡知道安妮特看着账单几乎要昏过去的地步（当然百分之九十五都是梅格花的）。不过今年的确是特殊情况，她可不想把埃里克在圣诞节当天一个人丢在家里，尽管他看起来好像很享受一个人单独待着，但是自己可做不到，不过自己不能表现的太明显，值得庆幸的是昨天自己的确喝了很多酒，所以宿醉头痛这个借口说得通。让克里斯汀很奇怪的是可汗夫妇眼神里总透露这一种很奇怪的感觉，仿佛在暗示自己不要加入他们。

不管怎么样，在亲了四个小朋友之后的自己现在正躺在沙发上回复着梅格的短信，刚才她已经和她们通过了视频电话并送上了圣诞祝福（在这期间埃里克不动声色地回避了）。短信还是那个永恒的主题：为什么自己还不和自己的老板在一起。

该死的。看着平均10秒钟就要因为短信振动一次的手机克里斯汀翻了个白眼并且开始怨恨自己为什么要开启这个话题，说真的，梅格每个月的电话费一定是个天文数字吧。

"你看起来事很多的样子。"埃里克终于开口了。

"啊？是我的提示音打扰到你了吗？"自己一下子从沙发上弹起来手忙脚乱地去关声音，在这期间自己的手机差点还飞了出去，这实在是太蠢了，"抱歉，只是梅格她——"

"事实上我没有被打扰到，和你的室友在圣诞互相问候只不过是很平常的一件事情罢了。"埃里克耸了耸肩准备继续把精力全都集中到他手里的书上，这应该是第二本了，不过他的样子好像真的还有什么话想说。好吧，克里斯汀，今天应该是你疯了，先是埃斯特和纳迪尔，然后是埃里克，自己甚至觉得吉莉夫人都有些不对劲的地方，说真的吗？还是自己不对劲的概率稍微大一些。

"我在想，你是否愿意去看看你的圣诞袜。"哦，埃里克说话了，从某些程度证明了自己还没有那么不对劲，最起码程度小一些。不过埃里克到底在说什么？

"我是从你嘴里听到了圣诞袜吗埃里克？我真的不是小孩了，尽管我好像比你小很多，如果你要想开玩笑的话那也太失败了，尽管你平时的玩笑也——哦好吧我不是那个意思，我只是想说尽管你平时的玩笑很失败，等等，不是，唉，我还是闭嘴好了。"她坐在沙发上抓耳挠腮地辩解把埃里克逗笑了，"你知道我从来都不介意你对我的玩笑水平加以直接的批评。"他当然了，只不过今天是圣诞节，自己终归还要——好吧，现在先不想这个了。

"说真的，克里斯汀，求你了，去看看圣诞袜吧。"埃里克一边学着克里斯汀的语气一边不让自己嘴角上扬的太明显，同时他还努力让自己显出一副正在看书的样子，当然了他怎么可能看的进去一个字——又是这样，永远都是这样。

"埃里克，我才不这么说话！"克里斯汀一下子跳起来，现在唯一一个能形容她状态的词就是恼羞成怒了，拜托，被自己的老板学说话的感觉是真的太糟糕了，该死。"算帮我个忙吧，别学我说话了，要不然我就要辞职了。"

"哦，恐怕这是达洛加传染给我的毛病。克里斯汀，我的晚饭还指望着你呢。"

克里斯汀故意没有理会埃里克的话，她走到壁炉前看着写着自己名字的圣诞袜，侧了侧头把它摘了下来。里面不是空的。

当然了！克里斯汀你真是个大傻瓜！她尽量不让自己的手因为太激动梦而发抖，自己从来没想到过埃里克竟然还给自己准备了礼物，她的意思是，那可是埃里克好吗？从某种程度上来讲他可算连圣诞节要换礼物的事情都不知道！她抬起头来笑着看着他。

埃里克把书合上之后又看了克里斯汀一会。她还没有把礼物掏出来，他还有一些时间多看她两眼。埃里克一瞬间想了许多事情，又一瞬间所有想法都消失。现在周围的一切都不再重要，只有她，她在自己的面前，看着自己的笑。

自己的世界里有克里斯汀就足够了。

"所以你还是给我准备了礼物！这看起来好贵重！"克里斯汀看着手里的小天使形状的项链拼命克制住自己想要叫出来的冲动，当然她还有点想哭，不过自己要是哭了的话埃里克一定会搞不定的。

"你喜欢就好。"埃里克余光瞟到克里斯汀正拿着项链朝自己走过来，"当做是我对你表达一下这几个月以来的感谢。"

紧接着他就被克里斯汀紧紧地抱在了怀里。

00000000

"安妮特，我这次来真的只是想征求一下你对这条项链的意见。"埃里克往后靠了靠，似有似无地躲着那股犀利的目光，"以及提前送上圣诞祝福，祝你和小吉莉圣诞快乐。"

"埃里克，梅格告诉我她的室友克里斯汀找了一份工作，在给一个戴着面具的人做秘书。并且那个人好像对她有意思。"

"哦，是吗？"

吉莉夫人听到自己的回答之后眯起了眼睛。

"那我恐怕只能建议梅格小姐的室友保护好她自己了。"

"埃里克。"

"怎么了？"

"从你还在孤儿院的时候起，你就没有任何一次撒谎能骗得过我。"

"呃啊。"埃里克抿了抿嘴唇尽量不让自己做出什么无礼的举动，比如翻白眼什么的。他当然知道克里斯汀和吉莉一家的关系——当然不是一开始，自己仍然记得克里斯汀一边做饭一边和他讲她和梅格一起长大的经历时自己喝水呛了很久。

"你一直在强调要和我的家人保持距离。埃里克，你要知道的是我也一直把克里斯汀视作我的女儿。"

"我会和她保持好距离，如果你想说的是这个的话。"埃里克沉默了一会，但是吉莉没有说话，他想他明白对方的意思了，吉莉指的远不是这个。"该死的，安妮特，我知道你在想什么！别这么看着我，你觉得我什么都不知道吗？我当然明白我们不会有结果！该死的，我明白得很！我只是想——"埃里克随即才意识到自己已经从椅子上站起来了，"抱歉。"他深吸了一口气理了理自己的衣服之后又重新坐好。

"我的意思是克里斯汀对所有人都很友善，如果你是因为这个发火的话。不过我想可不可以请你注意一下你的语言，先生，身为作家言行举止很重要。"埃里克想不明白为什么每次都是这样。

"天啊我不是小孩子了，安妮特，不要再说这些完全没有关系的事了，现在只回答我的问题好吗，这条项链到底怎么样？"

"如果你能注意一下你的脾气——"

"安妮特！"

00000000

埃里克呆呆地看着目前还抱着自己的克里斯汀，深吸了一口气希望自己可以稍微平静一点。

他有过拥抱，人生第一次，来自慷慨的吉莉夫人，那天他刚刚拿到大学的录取通知书。现在自己的感觉和那天有些相似，却又有些不同，多了点什么。

多了自己对她那份可笑的感情。

他想试着碰一碰克里斯汀的头发，但是犹豫了一下又把手收了回来。

自己终归还是没有这个胆量。真可怜。

"哦，我，对不起。"克里斯汀在意识到什么之后赶紧又把他松开，她慌张地理了理头发，没忍住又笑了两声，"我是说，天，我实在是太激动了。"克里斯汀没等埃里克说些什么，"我——呃——我知道你不太喜欢肢体接触什么的，真的真的很抱歉，我还想再说一次，我没控制住自己。"就算现在这么说着埃里克也很难忽略他们的腿正靠在一起，克里斯汀尝试了好久想把项链戴上，不过看起来这比她想象的要难一点。

在克里斯汀的印象中戴弹簧扣的项链从来没有像现在这样艰难过。是，她是一激动抱住了埃里克，但是这也不意味着什么，对吧？只是自己在圣诞见做的另一件蠢事罢了，仔细回忆一下自己还看着电视睡着了，做姜饼的时候没有加足够多的糖，以及刚到的时候差点吐在纳迪尔家的地板上，呃，好吧，或许在短短的一天半之内蠢事是有点多了，但是这是圣诞节，尽管圣诞节和做蠢事看起来没有什么关——该死的为什么自己还戴不上这条项链！

埃里克盯着克里斯汀的背影看了一分半。或许项链都是这么难戴的吧，他这么想着，或许自己之前应该送一条手链，有几个款式也的确很不错，比如埃斯特推荐的那个牌子，好像也有不少和天使有关的款式？吉莉夫人问过自己为什么对这种十分复古元素情有独钟，因为克里斯汀是自己的天使，当然了。不过他当时还是选择了闭口不谈，沉默在大多数时候都是一个好选择。

"埃里克，能帮我把他戴上吗？我好像有点搞不定，如果你愿意的话的。"

哦，还是来了，自己怎么能没预料到呢。埃里克挑了挑眉伸出了手，他看着克里斯汀背过身子把头发抓起来。

或许这才是自己内心深处一直希望发生的事情，克里斯汀，自己到底该拿她怎么办才好。他一边这么想着一边努力把那些自怨自艾的话抛到脑后，俯下身子。

"你知道吗？"自己前面的人一边扶着头发低着头一边用因为这个保持这个姿势而变得十分怪异的嗓音说着，"你不仅穿着圣诞老人的毛衣，或许你的确就是圣诞老人。"


	11. 新年音乐剧Part1

文笔逐渐下线

日落大道真香

每天在几百页德语ppt的弥天大债里面打滚

越看25th越喜欢皮安吉

当沙雕文看好了

000000000

Summary：

新年克里斯汀的音乐剧有条不紊地进行，每个人都没有惊慌失措，演出大获成功，克里斯汀和埃里克获得了突破性的进展。

除了演出成功那一句剩下的都是假的。

0000000000

"嘿，小洛蒂，我现在已经在伦敦了，好吧，我当然在伦敦了。很不幸看不了你的新年音乐剧，嗯…我也不知道你能不能在上妆前看见这段视频，我一直搞不定我们这和家里的时差，不过估计没问题。哈，你肯定猜不到我也要上台演戏了，他们要演罗密欧与朱丽叶，人数实在是不够了我就被赛琳娜强行拽上来了当了个小配角。天，到底是什么样的人才会在新年看罗密欧与朱丽叶啊。唉，别管这个了，我现在身上穿的这身肯定特好笑。不过下次咱们见面的时候你要是拽着这件事不放咱们的友谊也就到此结束了。算了，我不多说了，赛琳娜在另一边催我去彩排了。新年快乐，然后也代替我祝梅格和你那个一直开着静音模式的老板新年快乐。他要是敢对你图谋不轨你就去找菲利普，明白吗？我真的要走了，哦，对，祝你好运！"

真要命。看着电脑屏幕前对着自己竖着大拇指的劳尔，克里斯汀绝望地合上了笔记本并且在心底里祝劳尔的女朋友好运。

她现在完全醒了。

**To****：劳尔 6:10 AM**

我不知道你是不是故意的，上台前不该祝别人好运的，你应该祝我摔断腿。

**From ****劳尔 6:25 AM**

真的？那祝你摔断腿。

**From ****劳尔 6:26 AM**

: )

**To ****劳尔 6:30 AM**

谢谢你，祝你也摔断腿。但是什么时候你才可以放弃这个老土的笑脸？

**From ****劳尔 6:45 AM**

哦真伤人。

**To ****劳尔 6:45 AM**

快去乖乖排练，就当是帮我个忙。

十五分钟之后克里斯汀一边听着索雷莉对着电话另一头已经发烧了的男一号发火一边才发现自己今天可能真的需要一点好运气。

她现在坐在化妆台前的椅子上坐着放空大脑，假装身后四处打电话找人的索雷莉和嘴里一刻脏话都没有停下来的梅格不存在。指导老师还没有来，本身她们计划的是用着一个小时的时间简单地彩排两遍，但是就现在的情况来看说不定他不用来了。事实上这对于那位很明显需要在体重控制上下功夫的老师来说说不定是件好事，光想想他怎么把他那庞大的身躯塞到私家车里的画面就已经够痛苦了。呃…好吧，自己产生这种想法是稍微有些过分了，事实上皮安吉先生对自己很不错，可能只是因为自己对今天发生的事情实在是太失望的缘故。拜托，埃里克可是说过他有可能会来看的好吗？自己也的确把入场券压在了他的桌子底下，他一定会注意到的，当然当面和他说会更保险一些但是自己实在是不敢听到答案不是吗？行吧，可能是自己知道埃里克的那个"可能"多半指的是不会，但是终归还是有这个机会的，不过现在一切都变成不可能了。

不得不说这实在是太令人失望了。克里斯汀活动了一下脖子翻了个白眼，用了好久才决定从椅子上起来，又用了很久的时间真正地爬起来之后抓起手机，终归还是发个短信告诉一下埃里克比较稳妥。

**To ****葡萄酒商 7:15 AM**

埃里克，我不知道你有没有看见你书桌上的入场券，如果你还没看见的话它在最里面左上角金斯堡诗集下面压着。不管你到底准不准备来看新年音乐剧，它现在取消了。真该死，男一号生病了，我们完全找不到替补。所以我想说不定我可以去你那里做点好吃的然后一起跨年？如果你跨年的话。

呃好吧，自己也知道这张入场券的位置放的实在是太故意了点，埃里克每次在书桌前都会和在后面用电脑一边偷偷看电影一边录入手稿的自己说这张桌子的设计是有多不合理，因为必须要站起来才能拿到左上角摆着的东西，以及他当时到底是有多…他用什么词来着？愚蠢，对。以及他当时是有多愚蠢会因为一堆非常奇怪自己永远也记不住的理由买了这张桌子。

往往这个时候她都在手忙脚乱地关电影。

但是自己用了他很喜欢的诗集放在上面，所以好像也不是那么不容易发现？

快得了吧。你明明就是害怕他发现，克里斯汀。

两秒，只差两秒自己就要把短信发出去了，自己的大拇指已经放在发送键上了。梅格的力气本身就不小——在她急躁的时候就更大了。

"看在上帝的份上，梅格，哪怕一次，你能不能试着**轻轻地**拍我？"不知道是不是自己的错觉，这个措辞真的有点像埃里克。

"克里斯汀！"哦，这就意味着梅格是真的着急了，"我想到一件事，就是你的那个大长腿老板，你不是说他唱歌特别好听，还和你一起排过这部剧吗？他能来吗？"

哦。埃里克啊。

埃里克！自己怎么能没想到这个！

不过大长腿老板说真的吗？算了，现在这件事情已经完全不重要了。

梅格应该是通过克里斯汀的表情得知了她现在已经反应过来这件事并且愣住了的事实，她自己拍了拍克里斯汀的脸，"所以呢？所以呢？我的克里斯汀！"

"哦哦哦对！所以我要给他打个电话！"克里斯汀的手机都差点飞出去，"反正幽灵也要戴面具，还有一小间杂物室可以临时当化妆间，"当然，她们的衣服都是去厕所解决的，但是很明显这个措施不适用于埃里克，"不要告诉索雷莉他就是埃里克，我想你会知道那是什么结果。"克里斯汀看着梅格兴奋地踮着脚的样子很难相信她听进去了，她又摇了摇梅格直到看见对方点头自己才放心。不管怎么样自己都可以声称自己的老板是做建筑设计的——因为他的确就是。尽管她有点拿不准埃里克会不会答应，好吧，是完全拿不准，现在又是新年又是白天，自己完全想不出埃里克有任何理由答应这份邀请。拜托埃里克现在这么早街上的人不多？勇气可嘉。不过她还是简单的和索雷莉介绍了一下埃里克的身份并且表达了可以让他来唱的意思，而索雷莉则表示如果他不愿意来的话可以把整个剧组剩下的经费当做他的报酬。

哦，恐怕他在乎的不是这个。克里斯汀尽全力藏好自己不赞同的表情，她背过身去拨通了埃里克的电话，该死的，听着接通的声音自己的心脏都要跳出来了毕竟今天晚上的演出能不能顺利进行全看自己的这通电话而且她有很大的把握埃里克是不会答应这件事的。

"早上好，克里斯汀。你起的很早，有什么事吗？"埃里克的声音还是像以前一样精准地在提示音刚响完第一声就出现在另一头，就算是凌晨三点也是这样。

00000000

克里斯汀看了一眼手机之后认命地倒倒在了床上。

天知道埃里克平时都是怎么对待他自己的？她分明记得他们俩的咖啡都是从一只咖啡壶里出来的（事实上并不是）。好吧，其实自己注意到了她在倒咖啡的时候埃里克脸上隐约的不赞同的表情。

但是这都已经三点了！那一小杯咖啡里是有十倍成人量的咖啡因？埃里克是在把自己当发动机吗？克里斯汀重重地锤了一下被子，紧接着梅格的抱枕就飞到了自己的头上，她差点没滚下去。

考虑到梅格正睡在自己旁边，自己或许的确应该注意一下音量。

靠。克里斯汀在心里爆了句脏话，又把手机打开，试图看点什么让自己产生一些困意，不过现在也没什么好看的了，毕竟她追的肥皂剧早在一个小时之前就刷完了，劳尔的snapchat也没有更新，自己是绝对不会看索雷莉出的美妆视频的。

然后她就翻到了埃里克的电话号码。

哈，终归自己还是能找点乐子的。想想埃里克从床上爬起来接电话的样子她心理就涌起一股复仇的快感。

这么想着她就拨通了电话号码，不知道为什么这件小学生似的恶作剧让自己觉得格外兴奋。不过当然，本身克里斯汀是打算响两声之后就挂掉的——毕竟不能太过分了，埃里克对自己真的很好，平时自己也希望他能有个高质量的睡眠，今天除外。

"晚上好，克里斯汀，我记得我说过要分清楚我和你的咖啡壶。"提示音刚响第一声。

"真该死！"克里斯汀尽全力把声音压到最小，她可不想被梅格从窗户丢出去，尽管她们住的是公寓二层，"你是不睡觉的吗！"

"我只是作息比较随性。"不知道为什么克里斯汀总能感觉到埃里克说的每一个字里面都透露着浓浓的幸灾乐祸的意味。

"埃里克，你要再用这种语气说话你就等着订一星期的外卖吧！"

"克里斯汀，恐怕我平时的语气就是这个样子的。"是个头。"很抱歉你把我吵醒的计划落空了。不过我想现在你应该控制一下音量，小吉莉应该早睡了。"呃啊，为什么他连隔着电话都能知道自己在想什么？等等。

"你不是在偷窥吧？哦埃里克你真是个——"变态！不过这两个字自己实在是不敢说出口。

"天，克里斯汀，我只不过是知道她明天有个芭蕾舞社团的活动罢了，吉莉夫人邀请我了。当然我拒绝了。"

这句话结束之后两个人都沉默了一小会，谁都没有说话，克里斯汀现在只能听到梅格的呼吸声，不过他们谁也没有挂断。

但是克里斯汀真的没有想到自己会听着埃里克讲着建筑学的知识睡着。

早知道自己之前就去看专业书了。

000000000

打住，回忆自己对学习糟糕的态度并不会让埃里克答应这份邀请的可能性变大。克里斯汀甩了甩头。"埃里克，我要和你说一件非常严重的事情，"她组织着措词并且尝试着让自己不那么紧张，"你知道我们今天音乐剧汇演，但是我们的男一号因为发烧已经进医院了。"

克里斯汀觉得自己已经暗示的够明显了，电话另一头的埃里克沉默了两秒。

"啊，克里斯汀，你究竟在想什么呢？现在可是白天！"他猜出来了，当然了。

"埃里克我求你了！我也不想这么为难你但是我们真的一点办法都没有了！我们整个剧组都——等等，你别挂——"

现在电话另一头已经是忙音了。

该死的。克里斯汀小声骂了一句之后又拨通了埃里克的电话，现在自己并不想考虑对方会不会生气了。

电话响了许久才接通。

"克里斯汀。"

"说真的吗？我话都没说完你就挂电话了，这也太不礼貌了吧？"克里斯汀正在努力说服自己变得生气，并且忽略她正在向自己的老板提出一个很过分的请求的事实，"我有点生气了。"说实话自己更多的是着急，不过这招一般都对埃里克有用。

"你怎么不想想我对你提的要求有多生气？戴叶小姐，如果我是你的话我会重新思考一下自己的要求。"

好吧，今天是特殊情况。

"埃里克，求你了，我不想让你生气，听我说完再挂电话好吗？"克里斯汀深吸了一口气，就算现在她已经和埃里克这么熟了，但说真的有的时候埃里克的话还是能让自己觉得后脊发凉，比如现在。

电话的另一头沉默了许久，最后埃里克还是妥协地叹了口气，"你说吧。"

"说真的，我打优步去接你，然后下个月你都不用给我发工资，嗯…"埃里克没有打断自己的话，这是一个好兆头，"然后幽灵是要戴面具的，你不用担心这个，我们还有一间小化妆间可以给你用，"如果那间简陋的杂物室可以称作化妆间的话，但是这不重要，最重要的是先把埃里克骗过来，哦克里斯汀，你可真是一个糟糕的秘书。"没有人会看见的，我保证，只要你一进去我就站在门口，好吗？"

紧接着又是一阵沉默，天，如果是自己这样的话埃里克一定会一边喝着水一边抱怨什么对话没有效率然后给自己提一堆要求，让自己印象最深的一条就是自己必须在5秒之内接上他的话，这都是什么？好啊，再看看他现在，要不是自己真的很需要（也很想）让他上台的话她一定会好好讽刺他一顿。

"我不要学蛙叫。"埃里克幽幽地来了一句。

什么？自己到没想到是这个回答。

"呃…不用啊？蛙叫是我们放出来的。如果你在乎的是这个的话？"克里斯汀一边回答一边和梅格对视，自己的表情好像是吓到她了。不过这是不是意味这埃里克答应了？

"该死的，克里斯汀，这只是为了你。"电话另一头的人听起来在尽全力压住他自己的脾气，克里斯汀能听见埃里克在调整他自己的呼吸。

"所以你答应？你答应了对吧！"她觉得自己已经知道答案了。

"打车接我还有免费当一个月的秘书就不用了好吗。"话音刚落克里斯汀就跳了起来。另一头的埃里克听着快把自己耳膜刺破的欢呼声抽了抽嘴角。自己究竟是怎么想的，会答应这种和一群青春期的女孩子打交道的差事？

**From 达洛加 7:45AM**

这是件大好事啊。正好你还可以和克里斯汀亲密接触一小会，顺道展示一下你那没什么人知道的天籁之音。如果我是你的话我会在最后一幕把克里斯汀抱紧点的。

**To 达洛加 7:47AM**

我劝你小心点措词。

**From 达洛加 7:48AM**

我知道你想说什么，你要是想靠这个威胁我帮你找个理由拒绝克里斯汀，或者是求我现在开车过来把你绑架走，劝你还是别想了。祝你今晚摔断腿。: )

先不说这个十分奇怪的笑脸，自己的最后一丝希望也被扑灭了。埃里克认命地叹了口气之后把头盔拿起来。

0000000000

克里斯汀挂掉电话之后有那么一瞬间以为事情的进展变得顺利了。她告诉埃里克随便穿一套礼服过来就可以，毕竟原来给男一号的礼服尺寸是肯定不合适他的。

直到她看见埃里克穿着铆钉机车夹克把后台的门推开。

还是红色的。

袖子上…是流苏？

他把头盔摘下来的时候梅格差点晕在自己的怀里，但是自己想知道的只是埃里克受到了什么刺激才会让他的穿衣品味发生这么大的变化。不过值得自己庆幸的是他这一身基本上吓住了所有在后台的人，连皮安吉先生也不例外，因此自己在介绍埃里克的时候没有一个人敢议论他的面具一句话，自己最担心的事情就这么解决了。嘿，这么想想还挺酷的。

行吧，其实仔细想想这身红色的摩托夹克的确有点性感。不过当务之急还是在埃里克吓到更多的人之前把他塞到更衣室里去，埃里克对此的反应是在被塞进去的前一秒钟把自己的包拿了过来。里面装着礼服，当然了，自己为什么会觉得埃里克只穿着这一身就来了呢。

"我竟然觉得这会是一间正经的化妆间。"埃里克换完衣服之后一边看着台本一边说着。

"抱歉有点言过其实，不过当时我就想着赶紧把你骗过来。"他看着坐在自己对面的人开始思考为什么几个月前要聘用克里斯汀来当自己的秘书，上帝啊。"不过说真的，你那件红色的夹克是怎么回事？最近是发生了一些我不知道的变故吗？"

"我只不过是听取了你在圣诞节出于好意给我提出的建议罢了，事实上我的衣柜里的确需要为了其他场合增添一些颜色。"好吧？但是自己说这句话的本意也并不是让埃里克买一件这种死亡金属摇滚风并且还带着流苏的机车夹克。如果吉莉夫人不认识他的话自己是绝对不敢告诉她这样的埃里克是自己的老板的。

"你看起来好像不是很满意。"埃里克应该注意到了自己还在盯着那件夹克看。

"啊，呃，说真的，不是。"她赶紧调整了一下自己的视线，"我只是真的没想到你会买这种衣服，好吧，我根本没想到你会把我在圣诞节随口说的那么几句话当真。"

"如果几乎每次见面都能听到的话是随口的话。"埃里克小声地在心里补充道然后不可置否地挑了挑眉。克里斯汀的确没说什么，自己如果把刚才那句话讲出来的话一定又能和她拌起嘴来，上帝，还是放过自己吧。不过他真的不明白不知道从什么时候开始克里斯汀去他的书房开始工作前总是会看打量自己的羊绒衫一眼然后摇摇头。当然，自己也不确定对方到底是不是故意这么做的，不过令他更困惑的是黑色羊绒衫应该永不过时才对。在圣诞节被塞到那件蠢得令人发指的毛衣之后他还是决定为这件事情做出点努力，他的确也做了，感谢互联网，尽管效果好像并没有埃里克想象中的好，但是这件夹克的确很不错。

"我只是有点惊讶，说实在的还挺酷的。"好吧，也很性感。埃里克毕竟怎么看都不像是能和机车党扯上关系的老板，但是现在不是了，这会很有趣的。"我们不说这个了好吗？抱歉现在的时间真的有点紧张，我陪你再串一遍剧本之后就要去前面彩排了。"

哦，看克里斯汀的语气是真的很紧急。她在自己第二次和她说幽灵晚上教女一号唱歌有多么不合理的时候很凶地叫了一声自己的名字，虽然她马上就道歉了，但是事实上这真的很有趣，准确地说看着克里斯汀的脸因为自己气得鼓起来实在是可爱极了。

当然他没有笑。

不过埃里克并不觉得自己的问题那么没道理，他的意思是，如果每晚幽灵都教女主角唱歌的话，她应该什么时候睡觉呢？如果是在梦里的话，那怎么保证女主角每晚都会梦见幽灵呢？

呃。他想自己现在还是集中精力比较好。

000000000

彩排总体来说还算顺利，把埃里克引见给皮安吉先生时因为克里斯汀拽着埃里克的胳膊差点惹他发火，在第二遍时全剧组听了十分钟皮安吉先生对着电话大喊"Bella"来哄他的夫人开心，在克里斯汀强烈地要求下埃里克不情愿地给她做了意大利语翻译，尽管他干起来对这种事情一点兴趣都没有，但是克里斯汀听得很开心。

"水平尚可，但是体型值得担忧。"埃里克如是评价道，克里斯汀又了却了一桩心事，最起码皮安吉先生的水平还能让他满意，自己可受不了一边紧张地准备演出事宜一边听着埃里克用"埃里克"语气幽幽地和自己说什么乐理知识。早餐之后她就吃了一个牛角面包，喝了两杯咖啡，克里斯汀已经紧张到完全没有饥饿感了。看着天逐渐黑下来她真的觉得自己的状态糟透了，虽然心跳快到自己想吐，但是又忍不住犯困，克里斯汀翻了个白眼觉得今天晚上说不定她要当着埃里克的面完蛋了。

紧接着自己手里的第三杯咖啡就被埃里克轻轻抽出来放在了一边的桌子上。她眯起眼睛看着面前已经全副武装的埃里克，尽管他戴着面具，但是自己还是能猜出来他的表情。

"我十分不建议你喝咖啡，克里斯汀。你的脉搏目测可以180了。"

埃里克并没有想到自己无意的一句话会逗笑眼前的人。"我以为你不会开这种玩笑的，埃里克。我真的很紧张，你难道不紧张吗，毕竟你之前…都不出门的？这么说你应该比我更紧张，但是你看看你，你还在这里叫我别喝咖啡呢。我觉得这一天实在是太累了，我眼睛都要睁不开了。"上帝，她到底在和那帮小姑娘叽叽喳喳的时候喝了几杯，看这样子应该不止两杯才对。是自己疏忽了，之前彩排的时候应该把自己的注意力再从乐谱上分出来一点点，尽管那样就不剩多少了，去把克里斯汀盯紧点。

"上台表演对我来说的确是第一次，但是相比这份不确定性我更相信我的水平，它万无一失。"

克里斯汀又笑了，不过这次她看起来稍微平静了一点，"我想我该猜到你会这么说了。"

"我想说的是，你是我的学生，想想你之前都在和谁排练。"他一边说着一边转过身去，把克里斯汀原来那一小杯咖啡分成了两份，把其中一杯递给了她。

好吧，埃里克说出这种话来真的一点都不奇怪，不过这完全起不到任何的安慰作用，克里斯汀已经不想去想想过一会在台上自己和对方的水平差距有多大了。"可以解释一下为什么你的那杯比我多了那么多吗？"

"很明显我对咖啡因的耐受性比你好很多，再者，这也不是我的第三杯咖啡。"埃里克轻轻叹了口气，"不过我还是认为现在说祝你摔断腿比较合适，观众应该已经准备入场了。"

"祝你摔断腿，埃里克。"

"你也是，克里斯汀。"

尽管埃里克看起来并没有这个意思，但是克里斯汀还是拿手里的杯子去碰了碰他的之后才一饮而尽。


	12. 新年音乐剧 Part2

关于埃里克的骚包衣品说两句：

其实想法来源于吸血鬼猎人的那篇文，在后期有写过桶买了一堆衣服，具体的描写当时也没仔细看，反正从小C的描述看来应该是那种特骚气中性风的（或者是我猜出来的，好像还有网格什么什的么？），并且表示了如果戴叶先生在的话自己是绝对不会把埃里克这种男朋友领进家门的。

读到这里的时候就是先觉得很惊讶，并且惊讶了一段时间，最后一想桶要是在现代会选择这种衣服也意外地不奇怪？（逐渐被说服），聊上一章的剧情的时候就突然想起来了，和CY讨论了很久才出了铆钉夹克这个点子，再和红死神联动就出现了上文的骚包品味。

至于流苏…写的时候突然灵机一动（？）觉得意外的很合适。觉得反正已经很骚了再骚一点也没问题？

Meg男朋友的名字实在是想不出来了就干脆和日落大道联动吧（？？）

全篇话痨小C的独角戏。越写越觉得聚会真的好吵啊（什么）。

000000000

埃里克摸到了克里斯汀的头发，他隐约可以嗅到护发素的气味。

然后是肩膀。

克里斯汀现在在自己怀里，她有两个音没唱准。

这不重要。之后自己的手滑过她的胳膊，然后是腰。

自己没有戴手套，他再一次觉得这是一个非常正确的决定。或许达洛加说的话也不是不可取。

他这么想着靠近了一点，克里斯汀靠在自己怀里的时候他没忍住抖了一下，条件反射性地伸出了手，她毫不犹豫的抓住了它们。

这应该是自己唯一的一次机会。埃里克自嘲地想着，他把手攥的越紧，把她抱得越紧，他就觉得克里斯汀离他越远。

这只是一场音乐剧，没有人会当真。埃里克听着伴奏，徒劳无功地希望时间可以停留在这一刻。

除了他之外没有人会当真。真可怜。

0000000000

克里斯汀兴奋地谢了三次幕观众的掌声才停下来，期间她看不见埃里克有什么表情，不过她猜应该是面具的缘故，毕竟他九成的脸都被遮住了不是吗？说真的这个面具还真的有那么几个角度让埃里克看起来像一具尸体，怪不得当时索雷莉心疼了道具的开支那么久。现在她正站在化妆间——如果这也算的话——的门口等着埃里克出来，自己已经喝完了三瓶饮料，肚子里的叫声一秒也没停过，克里斯汀猜想是自己的身体终于恢复正常的运转规律了。索雷莉和梅格正和其他人一起叽叽喳喳地讨论着待会聚会的时候玩什么以及跨年的时候啤酒够不够喝，天知道为什么她们早就计划好了，梅格的男朋友也来了，在她身边一口一个"小天鹅"地叫着，行吧，就算梅格的芭蕾舞跳的真的很好这也实在是过于肉麻了。

但是说实在的，自己还是很羡慕他们俩的。克里斯汀叹了口气，她不知道为什么埃里克演出前似乎用一分钟就换好了衣服，但是把它们换回去却用了那么久，或许自己是被咖啡因影响到自己的时间感官了？不过正好这给了自己足够的时间来想怎么邀请他和自己一起跨年，这一定会很开心的，毕竟没有埃里克那么精彩的演出大家也不会像现在这么高兴，索雷莉嘱咐了自己五次要把埃里克带上，但是她觉得这其中不乏有几次是梅格在使坏，不过究竟是为什么他们会以为自己在新年夜会把埃里克一个人丢下？

快算了吧。埃里克终于出来了，自己还是不是很习惯这身红夹克，估计她是要适应一段时间了，光想想梅格会因为这个再给埃里克起点什么新的外号自己就发愁。"虽然有几个音不太准，但是今天晚上你的发挥还算尚可。"哦这真是彻彻底底的埃里克评价，克里斯汀翻了个白眼，"你真的一点都不会和女孩子说话，不如试试'今天晚上的合作很愉快，克里斯汀'之类的？"她耸了耸肩把自己的外套穿好，"我们过一会去珍妮丝的家里面庆祝一下今晚的成功并且跨一个年，她的家大到可以装下两倍我们的人数，索雷莉说我必须把你拽过来。呼，你可不知道你一晚上收获了多少小粉丝，她们都快被你迷晕了。"

"谢谢你的好意，克里斯汀，不过我想还是不了。"埃里克朝自己点了点头之后一边这么说着一边拎着头盔就往外面走，走的有点太快了些以至于她在门外才追上他。

"嘿！你走这么快干什么，我的腿可比你短多了。"克里斯汀很庆幸在自己试着喘过气来的这段时间埃里克没有把头盔套上就走，"我总不能在新年的晚上把你一个人丢在家吧？"

"你有自己的社交圈子，我不认为这是什么不正确的事情，而且我不跨年。"埃里克拒绝的斩钉截铁，这叫克里斯汀一下子不知道该说什么了。

"呃…好吧？但是拜托了，要是没有你的话我们今天晚上连演出都没办法照常进行，最起码你能不能出场一下让我们表达一下对你的感谢？当然，我也不介意让你和梅格认识认识之类的，吉莉夫人说不定会很高心。她可喜欢你了。"

"我不在乎。"埃里克把头盔重重地放在摩托车车座上，这把克里斯汀吓了一跳，好吧，她不清楚为什么气氛突然变成了这个样子。

"怎，怎么了？我又说错什么了吗？梅格的事情还是什么的？呃——如果是的话那好吧，我理解的。"嘿，她又想到了个好点子，不过看着埃里克急匆匆的样子自己还是先拖着他让他把自己的话听完再走比较好。克里斯汀这么想着往前迈了一步挡在了埃里克和摩托车之间，"那要不这样，我去和索雷莉打声招呼然后和你一起走，这样的话——"

"不。"

"说真的，埃里克，我明白的，我——"

"你永远都不会明白。"埃里克深吸了一口气，"你把我想的太正常了，克里斯汀，你看看今晚，掌声，聚会，站在灯光下，这都是你的生活，懂吗？但这永远不会是我的，不要忘了我之前和你说的话，在白天出门，和你一起上台已经是我的极限了，别再逼我了，少做点白日梦，少点自以为是，少把我当成正常人，也少装成那副善解人意的样子，小姑娘，因为——我再说一遍——你，永远也不会明白。"克里斯汀现在才意识到她几乎已经靠在摩托车上了，埃里克琥珀色的眼睛像鹰一样盯得自己冒冷汗，手指也正在抖，她现在完全顾不得自己被刚才那一小段话惹得有多生气，她只是真的不明白到底是为什么，发生了什么事情或者是自己做了什么让埃里克突然发了这么大的火，当然了这和之前的几次不不太一样，最起码分贝不一样，但是效果绝对远超于前几次。她听过埃里克这种恶狠狠的语气，但从不是对自己。

"如果你不介意的话，戴叶小姐，我想我要走了。"埃里克避开和她的肢体接触，戴上头盔之后绕到了摩托车的另一边。

000000000

"然后他就这么走了？他对你说了这么过分的话之后就走了？"

"是，梅格，但是你不用管激动到把桌子都要掀起来。"克里斯汀在梅格跳起来的一瞬间下意识地摁住了放了两箱啤酒的桌子，戏剧社的人已经把它毁的差不多了，自己还希望后台这张桌子可以摇摇晃晃地撑到下一个社团活动。"我只是觉得又挫败又愧疚，我不知道我做了什么让他的心情一下子变成那样。他上台前后根本就不是一个人，是演出的问题吗？"

"你不生气吗克里斯汀？他又说你做白日梦又说你自以为是，要是我的话我肯定给他一个耳光！就算他的目光真的和你说的一样吓人我也给他一个耳光！而且给完了头也不回的就走，让那个混蛋见鬼去吧！"

"我…生气啊。"其实克里斯汀主要是觉得如果自己不这么说的话梅格就要崩溃了，她还是希望自己最好的闺蜜可以在演出晚上和他经常异地的男朋友共度良宵的。还好乔现在去开车了，她可不想让这个小男生见到自己眼前的景象，天，他可承受不了。"但是考虑到他是我的老板，我又请他帮了一个很大也过分的忙，所以事实上我可能没有那么生气。"

看着梅格崩溃的表情克里斯汀绝望地闭上了眼睛，她不明白为什么自己每次遇到感情问题梅格的反应永远都是这么大，不仅很大，还非常有破坏力，自己很难想象梅格的前任们都是怎么活下来的。

000000000

"妈的！劳尔就是个混蛋！混！蛋！他竟然在机场和你说这种事情！"克里斯汀躺在床上看着在旁边拼命捶抱枕的梅格，天，怀里那只小熊的脸已经被她捶到凹下去了。

"梅格，其实我在半个月前就和你说了我想分手了，如果这样的话我估计更混蛋，本身我是打算等他去了英国说的。"说真的。虽然和自己的从小到大的好朋友分手真的让人感觉很难过，但是克里斯汀总感觉正在经历分手的是梅格而不是自己。

"小洛蒂，我真的不想这样，我已经考虑很久了…然后我觉得我要是去了英国再和你说这个就显得更混蛋了，我——我不想和你继续下去了。你应该和一个能随时在你身边的人在一起，但是我要去英国了。而且说实在的，我还是觉得咱们之前的相处模式更合适一些。"

"咱们之间的什么事都不会变的，如果我这么说伤害到了你的话我真的很抱歉，求求你别把我的联系方式拉黑。"

说实在的，虽然当时自己的大脑一片空白，但是现在自己还是可以接受这一套说法的。毕竟之前的一年，如果仔细想想的话，的确有那么些时候让自己觉得她是在和自己的兄弟接吻。

然后她就发现梅格这个时候正在一边摇自己一边说着要找自己在伦敦的朋友在劳尔下飞机的第一时间把他打一顿。

放自己一条生路究竟对梅格有什么不好。

不对，为什么要把埃里克这件事情归到感情问题这一类，还有劳尔究竟和这个有什么关系？他可是自己的前男友。

哦。别吧，这样的话问题可——

"克里斯汀，你到底有没有在听我说话！"自己被梅格这突如其来的一句吓得一个机灵，"呃啊！算了吧！乔和我说他到了，咱们先去珍妮丝的家再说好吗？"

000000000

克里斯汀看着坐在自己旁边梅格和乔接吻。

一秒钟之后她决定把目光移开，并且确认自己在路上和梅格说今晚先不说埃里克的事是一件不太正确的决定。梅格已经有点喝多了。自己现在盯着手机屏幕，心里一边用脏话骂着埃里克一边想着他到底有没有到家。好吧这或许有点越界了，有吗？现在自己根本不想想这种烧脑的问题，真该死，现在自己只想好好放纵自己一下，晚上喝两瓶啤酒之后和大家一起玩到天亮，睡到第二天中午再去面对宿醉之后的头痛——这才是演出之后该干的事情，而绝不是思考什么该死的感情问题。克里斯汀这么想着随手拿了一瓶早已打开了的啤酒，喝了两大口之后撑在桌子上，紧接着她就回忆起自己在舞台上靠在埃里克怀里的感觉，哦天，他当然知道埃里克很有力气，但是是靠在他的怀里的时候，尤其是他还在抱着你的时候，是那么的——她完全不知道该怎么形容，那种感觉简直是——停。克里斯汀注意到了自己已经不能再往上扬的嘴角，这可不好。她揉了把脸试图调整一下自己的表情从而让自己看起来不那么蠢，紧接着把头转向了另一边。

索雷莉正和珍妮丝纠缠在一起，看这样子她们俩应该已经把对方的脖子亲了个遍，她的手——哦，操。

就不能放过自己吗。克里斯汀最终还是决定低下头最好。

From 世界最强男高音 20:48 PM

我为刚才无理的言行道歉，请你原谅我。如果可以的话我想问一下你后天晚上有时间吗？我想邀请你去圣丹尼街上的一家餐厅当做我的道歉，希望你可以同意。

好吧，其实自己早就原谅他了，不过看现在的的情况自己还是快把他的备注改回来吧。克里斯汀一边打着字一边走到阳台上，然后她就觉得自己穿的有点少了。

To 埃里克 20:49 PM

我就先原谅你吧，后天晚上没问题。

From 埃里克 20:49 PM

谢谢你，克里斯汀。

From 埃里克 20:49 PM

: )

哦等等，这是个…笑脸？克里斯汀真的不知道这个世界上除了劳尔还有谁会用这种表情，用梅格的评价来说那就是又老土有奇怪，但是想想埃里克用这个表情，那简直是四倍，哦不，五倍的奇怪了。

其实还有点可爱。

等等！

"呃克里斯汀，你介不介意让自己看起来别那么像一个恋爱中的傻瓜？"梅格的手劲还是一如既往的大，"乔去玩飞行棋了，我就想过来看看你是不是还好。看样子他给你道歉了？"

"是，他还邀请我后天一起去吃晚饭。"克里斯汀挑了挑眉毛，然后她才反应过来梅格刚才说了什么，好吧，自从上了车之后自己的脑子就像关机了一样，"不对，首先，我不是一个恋爱中的傻瓜。其次，如果你刚才和乔在亲热的时候能想着点我的话我会很感激的，还有，我只是在看劳尔给我发的新年祝福短信。"

"拜托，单身的又不是我。我们自从夏威夷之后就没有见过了好吗？不过劳尔的短信？伦敦不应该早过零点了吗？"梅格的脑子似乎也在酒精的作用下显得不那么好使了，"劳尔的短信？"她停了一小会之后又问了一遍。

"我——呃——再看一遍。"克里斯汀说完了之后才意识到这个理由到底有多么站不住脚，况且之前自己每年都会和梅格抱怨劳尔给自己发的新年短信是多么的像群发，唯一的区别是"祝你新年快乐"后面加上"小洛蒂"而已。"算了，别管了，既然说到了乔，他今天来了之后围着你团团转，三句不离小天鹅，拜托，这也太肉…"梅格的表情告诉自己她和自己的想法并不一样，她发誓梅格是在偷笑，"哦天，你喜欢这样，你害羞了。"

"这很可爱好吗？你不过是在嫉妒我罢了。"

"不，梅格，你变了。"

"不，克里斯汀，我没变，是你。你真应该好好想想你和你老板关系。你们认识了两个多月，你在他家过夜，你和他一起过圣诞节，你在半夜给他打电话，虽然他刚才对你发了火，但是他送了你一条和我平板电脑一个价钱的项链，然后你告诉我你们之间什么都没发生？"

"但是事实上的确什么都没发生。我又不会像你一样，和乔对视了一眼之后第二天就两个人光溜溜地躺在床上醒过来。"

"克里斯汀，根本没有那么夸张好吗？我们俩是…因为一个剧本，随便吧。"梅格翻了个白眼。

"埃里克他只是…他没有社交圈的，我，我不知道怎么说。这件事没你想的那么简单好吗？"

"所以你对他一点感觉都没有？你是修女吗？还是你把他玩弄于股掌之上？哦天克里斯汀，你真是个坏姑娘。"

"该死的！梅格，我不知道！或许有吧！"哦。好吧，答案出来了，这可真有点尴尬。

空气安静了两秒。

"呃…说这句话的时候没想到你会告诉我你对埃里克有感觉的。"梅格停顿了一会才开口。这可有意思了，她看着克里斯汀，刚才那三句话里的信息量和太大了，光想到克里斯汀马上就要摆脱长达一年半的单身状态就足够让她兴奋了，更何况是和那个身材火辣到爆表的老板！"我之前说什么来着？说什么来着？"克里斯汀在自己尖叫前一把捂住了自己的嘴。

"这真的蠢爆了！你要是敢和别人说一个字，吉莉，我就把你从宿舍的窗户丢出去，我发誓。"她说完之后才把梅格松开。

"这才不蠢呢好吗？我很难相信我从万圣节就有的愿望竟然要在新的一年成真了！"

"说真的吗梅格？你的愿望就是这个？"

"拜托，从我见到它的那一瞬间我就知道你们俩会在一起，他那么——"

"停停停，什么在一起。"不知道是不是啤酒的缘故，克里斯汀觉得她的头现在开始疼了，"我连他的脸长什么样子都不知道呢好吗？再说了——"

"再说什么啊，他露出来的那边脸对我来说已经足够让我忽略掉他剩下的那边可能有多吓人了，就算那半边像尸体一样那他也是当之无愧的世界上最性感的尸——"

"不对，我是说我怎么知道他是怎么看我的？我又怎么知道我是不是自作多情？说不定——"

"有什么说不定的？他绝对喜欢你！你在乎这方面一点长进都没有，乔都看出来了，你知道他在这方面有多迟钝的，而且他今天才和埃里克第一次见——"

"停，我们能不能别保持这种互相打断的说话状态了？"

"明明是你打断我的！"

"我才没有！"

"喔…姑娘们，我是没想到会看见这幅情景，不过我想我该习惯了。"拿着两杯酒的乔站在门口一脸惊讶的看着她们，在收获到两个人的目光之后他又后退了一步，"两杯香槟给两位美丽的小姐，所以你们准备好去打电玩了？"

00000000000

当然，晚餐和电玩都很不错，他们三个人组成的小队在比赛上大杀特杀，不过看着梅格每超过一名对手就要和乔亲热十分钟的时候克里斯汀意识到自己或许的确非常有必要减少一下平时自己的电子游戏时长了。她现在正在大二，自认为长得还不错，性格也挺好，充满活力，虽然成绩卡申请线但是也的确能申请到奖学金，刚刚又在音乐剧上秀了一把自己的嗓子，理论上现在的确是个摆脱长达一年半的单身状态的绝佳时机。最起码今天晚上这种所有人都成双成对只有自己一个人悲惨地待在一边的情况不能再发生了。

真糟糕，那这样话题又重新回到埃里克身上。自己说不定真的对他有感觉，好吧，可以把刚才那句话里面的说不定去掉。说实话她还是觉得这有点蠢，这就感觉和初中生一样，和劳尔分手之后有那么很长一段时间她觉得自己对于感情问题的处理终于成熟了起来。但是埃里克的确很好，这总是没什么问题吧？他很博学，是个小有名气的作家，索雷莉是他的粉丝，还是个建筑设计师，会说好几种语言；然后…也很大方，无论是工资还是给自己的礼物，她现在还忘不了自己和梅格查完项链的价格之后双双晕倒在电脑屏幕前的情景，呃，有点太大方了。品味好得一塌糊涂，无论是音乐，红酒，电影，还是艺术审美之类的，期中大作业自己能拿到那么高的分数埃里克可帮了不少忙；彬彬有礼，真正的绅士，啊——这是没得说的，尽管聚会的时候会用怀表看时间非常奇怪，但是绝大多是时候只要站在他身边自己就脸红心跳，音乐造诣惊为天人，自己作曲、绝对音准、小提琴、钢琴、吉他——这还只是克里斯汀见识过的。当然还有，不得不说，身材真的很好。如果是梅格的话她就会在这个时候吹口哨。

克里斯汀意识到自己脸上的笑容未免有点太奇怪了，只有站在角落的变态脸上才会出现这种表情。

天，冷静一点。想想他有什么不好。克里斯汀对着镜子补完口红之后舒了口气。脾气奇怪，精神洁癖严重，生气的时候极其吓人。这没什么可争辩的，自己每次都弄不不明白到底是什么让埃里克突然一下子生起气来，比如刚才。行吧，那脾气不好的时候说话难听也绝对是一条，现在回忆起刚才他说的话的确能让自己生气了，那种语气她也受不了，他把自己当什么了？呵，恭喜你，克里斯汀，你成功靠回忆毁了你的心情。但是…自己还是觉得这和他过去的经历有关系？等等，能不能不要在这个时候给他找借口。破坏力惊人，仔细想想她还是决定不回忆自己的手腕差点被埃里克拽断以及他把小混混丢到垃圾桶里的那个晚上了。还有什么？哦，面具的事情。好吧，其实这影响也不是很大，无论他另一边脸长成什么样自己都会欣然接受的，她可没忘了纳迪尔的话，况且在圣诞节的时候自己也做了决定了。

所以现在的情况是你找出来了三条，啊不，四条缺点，然后一大半自己都给他找了借口？干得漂亮，克里斯汀，你要完蛋了，真真正正的完蛋。

"克里斯汀，你是准备继续站在这发呆还是和大家一起跨年？"自己的脑袋被梅格重重地敲了两下，疼得她把头抱了起来，天知道梅格是怎么锻炼的才有那么大的力气，"哦——我知道了，你在想他的事对不对？"

"什么，什么他的事，谁？还有能不能不要哦来哦去的？你这样特别像个八卦的老阿姨。"克里斯汀没好气地说着，原因一方面是她的脑袋真的被敲得很痛，另一方面是该死的梅格又猜对了。

"如果能让你尽早和你的老板在一起，我宁愿当个八卦的老阿姨。"梅格戳了戳自己的腰之后接过了乔递给她的酒，当然了，之后他们俩腻歪到倒计时开始，期间克里斯汀只能盯着大屏幕来让自己不觉得那么尴尬，她的意思是，梅格几乎是自己的亲妹妹，乔也很不错，只是如果他们俩亲热的时候能稍微考虑一下，哪怕是一点点，自己的感受，就更好了。

但是不管怎么样倒计时的时候自己还是非常开心的，毕竟她想来就容易被节日气氛影响，就算过了零点只有她一个人没有进行接吻这个动作亦是如此（好吧她承认这么说有点夸张了，多半是因为梅格的原因），谁会不喜欢合唱友谊地久天长呢？

哦哦，自己的手机响了，这是个好兆头。

**From 埃里克 00:00 AM**

新年快乐，克里斯汀。衷心希望你有一个很棒的跨年聚会，以及再次对我晚上失礼的言辞致以最真诚的歉意。

哦…好吧。尽管她不知道为什么但是自己还是走到阳台再去回复他是个比较保险的选择，事实上她也是这么做的，用埃里克的话说，衷心希望梅格和他粘人的男朋友不要发现自己。

**To 埃里克 00:02 AM**

祝你也新年快乐

等等，这样回复是不是有点太潦草了？自己连句号都没有打，埃里克看见了之后一定会说自己的。这好像不是重点，但是究竟怎么回复他才能不这么潦草？"祝你也新年快乐！！！"？算了，这也不太好，三个叹号太浮夸了，自己还在生气呢，她可不能因为两句道歉就原谅了他，那种话也太过分了，尽管埃里克是自己的老板并且帮了自己一个大忙。

哦。真该死。

要不自己给他打个电话？嘿！这可是个好机会！当然了！等等，这样会不会显得太主动或者暴露点什么？但是自己也没什么好暴露的吧？行吧，如果自己控制好语气的话就没什么好暴露的。克里斯汀回忆起这段的时候她非常感谢对面的阳台上这个时候没有人把她录下来，她打赌这几秒钟她脸上的表情肯定比刚才演音乐剧的时候还精彩。

算了，自己还是决定给他打个电话，摁一下拨号键也没什么难的。无论如何她还是想问问埃里克今天晚上怎么样，以及为什么。

"克里斯汀，我没想到你会打电话过来，是有什么事吗？"克里斯汀怎么也没想到，他竟然会在新年凌晨说出这种话，谁会在新年凌晨和打电话的人问有什么事啊！好吧，他是埃里克。

"我打电话过来只是因为我是一个很好的秘书和朋友，觉得用短信道歉和发新年祝福对重要的人来说都十分不真诚。"克里斯汀尽量让自己的语气听起来凶一点，"还有，新年快乐。"

"哦，恐怕我想再次请求你原谅我，戴叶小姐。不过我对这声恶狠狠的新年快乐表达感谢。聚会怎么样？"

该死，克里斯汀发现自己已经开始笑了。"嗯…挺好的，我是说，除了大家都在亲对方、摸对方之外都挺好的。"

"这听起来十分青少年。"

"因为我们的确算得上青少年。不说这个了，埃里克，你今天晚上到底怎么了？"

埃里克停顿了一小会。天哪，别又和上午一样。

"我不知道，克里斯汀，我想我可能只是真的不太喜欢聚会罢了。"

"你是不知道还是不想和我说？"自己说完了才意识到这样的措词可真的算不上礼貌，"对不起，我想说的是可能也是我太一厢情愿了，毕竟是你帮了我一个大忙。不过说真的，这种情况能不能以后别让它再发生了？我说话有时候的确很蠢，但是最起码让我知道好吗？不要就突然一下子指着我说我自以为是，做白日梦之类的，那真的很伤人。"也真的很吓人，克里斯汀在心里补充道。

"我真的不希望我说的话毁了你今天晚上的心情，我很抱歉。"

"当然没有，好吧，有一点，但是这不重要，我玩的很开心。"克里斯汀摆了摆手，随即她又意识到埃里克其实根本就看不见，又赶紧把手放好，紧接着她就意识到她跟本不知道该把手放哪，"重要的是，你要是下一次再这么说我，还用那种看仇人的眼神瞪我的话，我会给你一个耳光然后头也不回地走掉。然后你就能意识到你说的话有多混蛋了。"当然，是在自己没有被吓得逃跑的前提下。然后她还是觉得在走之前让埃里克把工资先打到自己的账户上比较好。停，自己都在想什么。

"天。刚才那几句话是小吉莉教你说的吧。"

"不是——呃，有一部分算是吧，算了，大部分都是。不过！我就是这么想的，嗯…大部分吧。好吧，一个耳光有点夸张了，我可能够不着，你太高了。"

"如果你事先告诉我的话我想我会弯下腰配合你的。"

"该死的，我不会给你一个耳光好吗？"等等，弯下腰？自己哪有那么矮？克里斯汀不知道为什么她到现在反而觉得更生气了。

"那请允许我表达我的谢意，克里斯汀。"埃里克在电话里另一头笑了一声。


	13. 不正常的晚餐

感谢CY设计的礼裙（尽管已经是八百年前的事了

我竟然更文了！我也很惊讶

撮合他俩真的好难，每次写的时候都是写两句话之后骂骂咧咧地关闭了文档。

对话有点多，小C因为很紧张所以才很话痨，真的。

000000000

**健身小天鹅 18:07 PM**

嘿，克里斯汀，你们进展的怎么样？

**健身小天鹅 18:07 PM**

他拉你的手了吗？

**健身小天鹅 18:07 PM**

你们亲了吗？

**健身小天鹅 18:07 PM**

等等，还是有尺度更大点的？

天哪。克里斯汀翻了个白眼，她真的不理解梅格为什么一定要把一条短信的可以说完的事情分成四条或者更多，可能是对方并不存在电话费这种烦恼。不过说实话这些短信来的时间刚好，今天晚上和埃里克共用晚餐的情景自己预想过很多次，但是绝对不是像现在这样的，绝对，不是。

"抱歉，埃里克，我得去给梅格打个电话，要不然短信是不会停的。"放轻松，克里斯汀，只要保持微笑他就不会起疑心。对此埃里克只是耸了耸肩，自己只能先假设他不介意了，不管怎么样只要能逃离一小会现在尴尬的气氛自己做什么都愿意。

"我倒是没想到你会抽身给我打电话，真是荣幸啊。你现在不应该沉溺在和梦中情人在米其林一星餐厅的浪漫新年晚餐里吗？"克里斯汀还记得在网上查到这家餐厅的人均消费时自己和梅格双双晕倒在电脑前的情景，又一次。

"呃啊，快别提了，你知道这个气氛多度糟糕吗？我告诉你，我现在恨不得脱了高跟鞋一路跑回去，说真的现在把这双鞋还回去的话我还能少付一半的租金。"

"喔，等等。我要是能和乔在这家餐厅吃顿饭的话——"

"不是，梅格，这里面的服务员周到到我都怕他突然给我把鞋擦了好吗？然后他们就会发现我这双鞋是租的，我就违反了什么着装规定紧接着我就被丢出门外了。"

"不，不是，克里斯汀？为什么？你在说什么呢？他们要是敢把你丢出去我敢打赌你的老板会把他们一个接一个的揍趴下。"

"天，我哪知道这家饭店到底有什么规定？我上次来这种地方还是看我爸演出！我们还去的包厢，有最低消费的那种的包厢！该死的我现在才知道我真的一点都不懂西餐礼仪，我连饭都不会吃了，太可怕了。而且更糟的是他想到我没有礼裙，就给我准备了一条。"

"我——哦天，这太浪漫的吧？"

"这哪浪漫了！你知道他的品味，我真不知道怎么说才好，裙子真的很好看，也很合身，合身程度已经有点诡异了，不过我觉得我现在——哦天，我真不知道我该以一个什么心情面对镜子了，这条裙子，呃啊，我这辈子也不会买这种裙子给自己穿的好吗？"

"你能不能稍微冷静点，为什么你一被塞到新风格的衣服里就会变得这么暴躁。这甚至是裙子，比我上次把你塞进去的瑜伽裤强多了好吗？不管怎么样埃里克的品味绝对不会很差，所以你现在用什么话来形容你的状态我都不会相信你穿上很难看，如果是乔的话，他敢动我的衣柜我就当场晕过去，毕竟他天天穿得像个水管工。"

"这不是什么重点，关键是他不说话，我也不说话！太尴尬了，你不知道在包厢里的空气有多安静吗！我该和他说点什么？为什么，为什么他不说话呢？我要拎着高跟鞋跑了，我该跑了对不对？我现在就跑。"克里斯汀说这句话的时候已经准备蹲下解鞋带了。

"别别别！克里斯汀，冷静点！你太紧张了我的天！这可是一个大好机会，随便找点话题啊，呃…下一个大作业，老电影，音乐剧，拜托你们俩几乎天天都在一起，这件事不应该很简单吗？而且这他妈甚至都不算约会！"

"梅格——"

"少说废话，深吸两口气，你现在在这一片最高档的餐厅，有最低消费的包厢里还有一个等着你并且想费尽心思讨好你的性感老板，我要是在你现在的处境我可不会慌张地跑到厕所和好朋友打电话哭哭啼啼地说想穿着高跟鞋跑掉好吗？"

"等等，讨好我？而且谁哭了！"而且性感老板又是什么奇怪的形容词，梅格到底要给埃里克起多少个外号才能善罢甘休。

"看在上帝的份上克里斯汀你不能这么迟钝吧？算了，重点是让你的高跟鞋好好地待在你的脚上然后和你的老板吃完晚饭好吗？现在赶紧给我回去，立刻，马上。"

看着梅格已经挂掉的电话克里斯汀听天由命的闭上了眼睛。是，现在的情况的确是比自己想象的要糟糕很多，但是和埃里克在一起的时候的确还是让自己觉得很开心，或者说理应如此。说不定自己只是因为这个环境压力太大了——当然了，自己在找到餐厅的资料的时候不就该想到了吗。还有这条裙子，好吧，这个的确是完完全全出乎自己的意料，出发前自己穿着梅格的礼裙（一路过来这条裙子几乎紧到要了自己的命）裹着外套站在埃里克的客厅，看着他拎着一条裙子出来的时候自己很有把握两个人的表情是差不多的。

他们一起看着埃里克手里的裙子足足有半分钟，期间屋子里只有阿莲娜在舔爪子。"呃，克里斯汀，抱歉我没有想到你会穿礼裙过来，这实在有点太冒昧了。"埃里克如是说道，并且话音刚落就准备调头回去，克里斯汀拦住她完全是出于自己不想被勒死的求生本能，随即又告诉了他自己现在穿的事实上是梅格的礼裙并且尽力忽略了对方意味深长的眼神。好吧，有些时候自己就会觉得埃里克很刻薄了。想到这里她对着洗手池前面的镜子又看了看自己，的确还不错，尽管**完全不是自己的风格。克里斯汀这么想着又转了个圈，停，这就稍微有点蠢了。还有裙子的尺寸，实在是太合适了，合适到自己都感觉很诡异了，随即克里斯汀就意识到这个问题不太适合深入思考（很久之后埃里克告诉她是因为自己买通了吉莉夫人从而从梅格手里拿到了克里斯汀的尺寸，克里斯汀随即表示刚穿上裙子的时候自己的确有那么几秒钟有点担心埃里克是个变态，埃里克对此没有做评价）。不过自己回到公寓之后第一件事就是把这条裙子挂在衣柜里最安全的角落，袖子的材质看起来很容易被划到的样子，而且既然是埃里克送给自己的东西，自己最好还是不要知道价格比较好。**

0000000000

埃里克并不认为这是个好兆头。

克里斯汀已经去了十一分三十二秒了，准确的说在他看怀表的时候已经是十一分三十八秒了。他实在没有办法理解为什么小吉莉偏偏要在这个时候找克里斯汀，他并不认为这个小姑娘会有什么非常要紧的事，克里斯汀在和自己共进晚餐，她值得不被打扰地享受一顿晚餐。不过他也无法想象到底是多么复杂的事情才能让两个人的通话时间达到足足十分钟之久，他在心里又肯定了一遍自己的结论。这不是这好兆头。但是他仍然感觉很费解，自己明明已经精心计划好了这次的晚餐，究竟原因在哪？之后的两分钟里他列举出了五种可能性，自己又都通过推理一一否决了。所有的菜品都是根据自己统计的克里斯汀的饮食习惯决定下的，甚至还有礼貌地通知（纳迪尔称之为威胁）过服务生，理论上，不，实际上也应该是万无一失。

所以现在自己也没有总结出任何一条为什么这次晚餐会失败的理由，真是失败，不仅是晚餐，你也是。

"喔，埃里克，发生什么事情了吗？你的脸色看起来…好吓人？网上建筑展的票卖光了是吗？不是，对吧？呃，我记得最近没有展览。"克里斯汀出现的时机十分完美，最起码证明了她没有因为自己的缘故偷偷溜走，或许再过十秒钟他就会在对这家餐厅采取一些措施之后落荒而逃，华盛顿是个不错的选择，之前有一个在那里的出版社给自己发过邮件表达过合作的意愿。"别告诉我卡洛塔又要和你打电话，那这样的话我的表情就会变得和你一样不好看，因为你知道，你付钱给我干这个的。"她坐了下来，继续看着桌子上的汤，埃里克不禁开始思考它是不是并不合克里斯汀的胃口，因为她离开之前也在盯着这碗汤。

事实上克里斯汀只是害怕只要他和埃里克眼神接触一秒他就能猜出来刚刚那5分钟发生的全部事情，包括自己脱高跟鞋那一段。

"呃，并没有。事实上我只是在思考。"刚才的确有一点尴尬，埃里克赶紧调整了一下自己的表情。不知道为什么克里斯汀在和小吉莉进行过通话之后变得好像健谈了不少——勉强回归到了平时的水准，好吧，如果这样的话那自己就不得不承认小吉莉的电话恰到好处了。

接下来的对话让埃里克松了一口气，克里斯汀看起来没那么拘束了，自己和她分享了一些自己的故事来保证空气不那么安静，从之前的情况看来克里斯汀好像并没有很享受这份来之不易的安静，她看起来一直很想说话。自己在大学的时候恨不得每一秒都待在比刚才还安静的环境里，不过当然，自己怎么能和克里斯汀比。总而言之之后地进展很顺利，克里斯汀很开心，她被自己逗笑了好几次，从某种角度上来说今天晚上不算太失败。

至少埃里克是这么认为的。

0000000000

克里斯汀觉得自己快要死了。

呃…好吧，说实话也没这么严重，她回来的时候注意克制了一下自己的表情，希望埃里克不要注意到自己其实是找了借口给梅格打电话抱怨这次晚餐的事实。不过看样子埃里克好像沉浸在他自己的世界里，喔…这幅阴沉的表情自己上次见还是在上届自己根本记不住名字的建筑展夜场预约名额全都被占满的时候，天知道埃里克对着电脑摆着这幅表情摆了多久。好吧，自己有的时候的确不能理解他对于后现代主义建筑的热情，拜托，除了美术馆哪里还用得着后现代主义啊？（很久之后这句话脱口而出，看着已经对自己喋喋不休10分钟来强调后现代主义对于人类精神建设重要性的埃里克克里斯汀表示十分后悔。）呃，总之这副表情不会是因为埃里克通过他与生俱来的敏锐的观察力注意到自己的不对劲才出现的，对吧？不管怎么样，自己随口说了一句玩笑话，埃里克似乎从神游中缓过神来了，克里斯汀松了口气，紧接着又说了更多的玩笑话，效果很好，希望可以好到让埃里克忘掉自己去打电话之前的表现。

她不得不承认自己两只脚都跨出了餐厅的大门的那一瞬间自己的确舒了一口气，很大的一口。不管怎么样后来还是不错的对吧？最起码自己没有被里面的服务生扛起来丢出去，等等，为什么自己一定要想着被丢出去？随便了。自己回头看着还在和前台的人说话的埃里克，哦好吧，这个线条，哦。尽管用正常人的标准来评判的话实在是太瘦了，但是说实话这真的是自己的类型，哦天，自己可怎么办呀——紧接着她就发现两个门童都在盯着自己，在那一瞬间克里斯汀是真的感觉到梅格平时说的那种大脑的弦一下子崩开的感觉，于是她决定往后撤了两步并且控制好自己的表情。她现在才发现了一件奇怪的事情，先不说埃里克愿意出门吃饭——因为这本身就非常奇怪，前台的人看起来…嗯，自己真不知道是他看起来很像主厨还是他看起来和埃里克聊天聊得很开心更奇怪一些。毕竟他旁边的人好像连看埃里克一眼都不敢。

好吧，其实两件事都很奇怪。

埃里克转过身的一瞬间看起来好像很高兴？

行，那现在这家餐厅的奇怪等级又上升了一级，不，三级。克里斯汀克制住自己惊恐的表情开始从包里翻手机，现在很明显梅格的帮助非常有必要，该死的它现在在哪？还有为什么自己的脑子里都是埃里克之前对于整理手提包的重要性的那段长达两分钟的论述？

"呃…抱歉打扰了，克里斯汀，你是丢了什么东西吗？"哦，这下好了。她抬起头来看着埃里克，"你可以说那句'我早告诉你了。'，我刚刚在找我的手机。"

"我早告诉你了，克里斯汀，整理手提包的必要性是——"说真的吗？

"停，我不是真的这个意思。还有，真的不用说抱歉，你可是我的老板你还记得吗？"克里斯汀叹了口气把现在才现身的手机攥在手里，看看看看，你现在就和一坨废铁一样，有什么用？"我应该对你刚刚和主厨进行了很愉快的谈话感到很惊讶吗埃里克？"

"事实上不用。他是我的一个老朋友。"

"朋友，哇，等等，你是说朋友？"

"上帝，克里斯汀，原来在你眼里我的社交生活这么不堪。"克里斯汀花了三秒钟来确定埃里克当时的确是笑了两声，不过她拿不准这里面有多少嘲讽的成分。

"好像是你雇我来帮你处理你的社交生活的不是吗？我以为你的社交圈里只有纳迪尔，加上阿莲娜，当然了。"

"是达洛加雇的你。"

"这真的这么重要吗？"克里斯汀停下来看着他。

"或许吧。"埃里克停下来也看着克里斯汀。"或许不是。"他之后补充道。

0000000000

看着惊慌失措的克里斯汀埃里克开始认为把这家餐厅其实是自己设计的事实告诉她不是一个好主意，今天晚上已经非常失败了，他有九成的把握克里斯汀并没有很享受这一次晚餐，尽管他完全不知道原因是什么。他的意思是，完全没有必要通过自己的举动来让情况恶化。"克里斯汀，这已经是你问的第三遍了，的确是我设计的。"

"不…真的？真的真的？"克里斯汀还在盯着自己，埃里克现在才意识到自己并不喜欢类似的眼神接触，这让他感觉很不适，包括克里斯汀，不过她和自己对视的时候…产生的是另一种不适，很有意思。紧接着他想到了达洛加对于自己的评论，"好笑"，他应该是用这个词形容的自己，哦，或许下次自己的确应该采取一些措施，不过自己上次也是这么想的。

"唉。"看着埃里克又叹了一口气克里斯汀还是没缓过来，她认得这种叹气，一般在自己打断他说话的时候会出现，不过，嘿，说真的吗？她一直以为埃里克对于建筑设计只不过是什么业余爱好罢了，毕竟他是个作家，尽管他好像是学这个的，但是设计一家餐厅？还是一家高档餐厅？这也太夸张了，克里斯汀很难想象埃里克竟然会通过这种事情赚钱，呃，好吧，考虑到他之前给自己讲的故事这其实也没什么奇怪的。她之前听过索雷莉说什么"知识让人更性感"，但是这也性感得过了头吧？不管怎么样她真的很庆幸梅格并不会知道自己的想法，要不然她一定会把自己之前嘲笑她的恋爱脑言论统统原封不动地还给自己，或者更糟的，再加几句，最起码她和乔坠入爱河的时候知道他是长什么样子的。

现在，克里斯汀，就当是帮你自己一个小忙，可不可以让你的表情看起来别那么呆了？

"克里斯汀你完蛋了，妥妥的完蛋了。"梅格一边玩着头发一边评论道，"不过我觉得我还是祝贺你比较好。"

"抱歉，克里斯汀，我知道你并没有很享受这顿晚餐，我的本意并不是这样的。"埃里克终究还是开口了，说真的自己真该想到的，拜托在餐桌上的气氛已经很明显了。不过此刻的克里斯汀还是感觉挫败极了，不管晚餐的气氛究竟怎么样，她能感觉出埃里克好像已经尽全力让这一切尽量完美了，好吧，他的意义上的完美。再说了他可是自己的老板！那个老板会因为道歉就请他们的秘书在一个她这辈子都几乎可能去不起的餐厅吃晚饭呀。从实际的角度出发的话，她的房租还指着工资呢，自己总不可能摆出大小姐的那一套，像梅格一样，据说通过这种方式乔被吃的死死的。哦，真可怜。停，废话实在是太多了，自己的意思是，就算可能今天晚上不是那么尽如人意，她也不应该表现得这么明显，行吧，打电话那段是有点过分了。好吧好吧，她不知道埃里克会不会察觉到，主要是一想到这样伤害了埃里克的感情就会让自己感觉很糟，非常糟。

"埃里克，晚上的菜真的很棒。只不过…可能太棒了，我上一次来这种地方还是来看我爸爸演出，所以你知道我觉得我可能这辈子都不会来这种地方的，服务生看起来好像要来擦我的鞋，再加上你好像…不是很想说话？你是吧？呃，可能我看起来是这样的，或者是我太紧张了，但是你是吧？"哦，克里斯汀，这段话真的是一点都不蠢，对吧？她在心里给自己翻了个白眼。

"哦…我的克里斯汀啊。"埃里克看着自己面前手舞足蹈解释的人揉了揉自己有些酸胀的太阳穴，他真的不知道自己是怎么把这件事…弄得这么糟的，太失败了，失败到远超出自己可以接受的程度。

埃里克的表情好像不是很好看，其实克里斯汀也没看出来，说实在的他的帽檐太大了，她猜的。无论如何现在自己心里一声惊雷，紧接着大脑开始飞速运转，并且把所有能想到的话都吐了出来。"天，埃里克，你别生气好不好？我，我或许不该像刚才那么说话，你不想说话肯定有你自己的原因，当然了，是吧？我只是不想伤害到你的感受，呃，我知道你真的准备的很用心，今天晚上事实上也不错，我也原谅你了，就之前那件事，只要你不生气，百分之百原谅！我觉得——"克里斯汀张开嘴之后才发现她已经把所有道歉的话都说完了，她有不得不把嘴闭上，这期间埃里克一直挑着眉毛盯着她。

这一点都不尴尬。

"很抱歉让你想了这么多，我只是单纯的认为，鉴于你和小吉莉住在一起，你可能很想要一顿安静的晚餐。"他紧接着又补充了一句，"事实上我错了。所以我认为我对你还不够了解，克里斯汀，我应该感到抱歉。"

哦！这可真让自己松了一口气。不过克里斯汀总觉得自己不应该这样，毕竟他是埃里克不是吗？呃世界上最好的兼职老板埃里克？但是另一方面正因为他是埃里克，他才给人感觉——停。思维强度实在是太大了。

"所以我们之后可不可以不要一直不停地互相道歉了？"

埃里克看起来有点惊讶，不过只是一瞬间的表情，"如你所愿，小姐。"

0000000000

"停停停停！！克里斯汀！你别告诉我在你们俩吃过那么一顿失败又昂贵的晚餐，还发生了这种暧昧又浪漫的对话之后，你去了他家之后竟然只看了《茜茜公主》！！"梅格抓着头发的样子让克里斯汀回忆起来她看到成绩单的时候。

"呃…我不觉得有什么问题？埃里克还在过程中用什么血缘系数，好像是叫这个，给我论述了近亲联姻是怎么葬送哈布斯堡王朝的，他是真的以为我什么都不知道？不过电影的气氛——"

"是，然后你就衣冠楚楚地回来了，甚至妆都没有花。"梅格看样子已经冷静下来了，这是一件好事，克里斯汀想，不过她到底想让自己怎么样？总不能穿着埃里克的衬衫衣冠不整地回来吧？"我还以为你会穿着你老板的衬衫衣冠不整地回来，这不才应该是正常走向吗？"行吧。看着又开了一瓶啤酒的梅格克里斯汀决定把这句话当做她已经喝醉了的证据，尽管她自己也清楚啤酒对于梅格来说就是饮料。"我只是真的没想到，你也就算了，埃里克比你大那么多，居然比你还纯情。噗——抱歉，这实在是太好笑了。别装了，你知道他看你的时候耳朵会红吧？"

"什——"自己的血再往脸上涌。不妙。

"你真以为排练的时候我只顾着看剧本和骂人，什么都没注意到？还有，不得不说一句，你脸红的样子看起来蠢爆了。"

"他才没有。"

"别骗你自己了。你不觉得这样的男生——呃，考虑到他的年龄我还是换个词吧，这样的男的挺可爱的？你和他在一起之后一定会超有意思的。"

"闭嘴，没有。"

"有。"克里斯汀很庆幸门铃已经响了，要不然她真的不知道该怎么面对连珠炮似的梅格，在这种事上和她辩论自己毫无胜算可言。梅格一边说着一边跳下床，应该是快递，这么说就很奇怪了，毕竟据她所知她们俩最近都没有在网上买什么东西。

"克里斯汀，和我说实话。"在简单粗暴地撕去包装之后梅格从盒子里拎起了那双高跟鞋，"他是眼尖到一眼可以看出你的高跟鞋是租的还是个十足的变态？如果是前者的话那我觉得你的裙子这么合身是因为他一眼就可以看出你的三围，如果是后者的话我建议你报警。"


	14. 风暴眼Part1

关于年龄差

上次更完文之后突然被问住了，总觉得之前好像说过或者和基友讨论过定了下来但是发现怎么也找不着痕迹了…（表情逐渐痴呆）本身设想的是C大一左右，然后桶30，所以年龄差应该在12-17岁左右？差不多就这样

太难了，鸽了好久。

起名也好难，说不定之后会改名字

有一段写的时候不太清醒。

00000000000

**群组聊天**

**From 健身小天鹅 15:20 PM**

特工A，特工B，收到请回复！收到请回复！

**From剧本救星吉莉先生 15:20 PM**

特工B收到！情况安全！

**To 群组聊天 15:20 PM**

说真的吗梅格？我只是来看一眼失联的埃里克 咱们完全没有必要这么幼稚 而且好像只有我一个人在去他家的路上吧 乔和你不是在一起呢吗？

**From 健身小天鹅 15:21 PM**

哦天我的小克里斯汀ww，你别这么无聊！

**To 群组聊天 15:20 PM**

还有乔 你应该别和梅格胡闹了 我是你的话就会帮她改改索雷莉的新剧本 说真的那就是个中土版的悲惨世界 太糟糕了

**From剧本救星吉莉先生 15:20 PM**

放过我吧好吗？我还想多活几天。

**To 群组聊天 15:20 PM**

你们俩要是做的话记得不要波及到我的床 要不然我就把你们踢出去 我下了

把手机锁屏之后克里斯汀叹了口气，感觉自己的头更大了。先不说梅格和乔的举动以成年人的标准来看有多离谱，自己只是去看一眼埃里克而已，又不是什么——呃，好吧，这次的确情况有点特殊，埃里克已经莫名其妙地失联快一周了，尽管纳迪尔说埃里克在写书的时候这种情况时有发生，而且考虑到他的生活作风的确…和常人有所差距，但是她向来不接受纳迪尔那一套说辞，拜托，当初是谁发短信提醒自己别让他饿死的？不管怎么样现在已经一周了，自己作为秘书总归还是应该去确认一下，最差的情况，处理一下尸体？呃，不会这么糟吧。

在地铁上克里斯汀控制不住自己去想在和埃里克失联之前他们俩的事情。准确的说不只是想，她还在看着他们俩的短信记录，话题停留在克里斯汀表示埃里克对自己的生活产生了多大的影响的讨论上，埃里克一直在极力否认自己说出来的每一点，对话以埃里克"我想我现在不得不赞同你的观点了，克里斯汀。"结束。或许自己有点滔滔不绝了？但是这完全没什么道理啊，最起码在自己的印象里埃里克不会因为这种事情生气，她的意思是他可能会生气，毕竟自己摸不透他的脾气，但是也不会直接失联一周？而且好像在他的概念里不回别人的短信（或者短信有语法错误，因此自己发短信不打标点符号经常被埃里克批评。）是一件非常没有礼貌的事情。其实在三天前的时候自己就想去看一眼了，她又叹了口气把手机锁屏，这已经是她这一早上的第八次叹气了，她可以预料到之后还会有更多。

说实在的，自己只是真的很担心他。克里斯汀站在他的门口，想起了好久之前自己第一次见到纳迪尔的时候，她也是很紧张地站在门前的。好吧，现在情况很明显非常不一样了，自己已经开学了，尽管她还是埃里克的秘书。鉴于新学期的课表只允许自己一周来找他一次，薪水在克里斯汀的强烈要求的情况下变成了原来的二分之一——当时讨论的情况用纳迪尔的话来形容是"像极了一对结了婚20年的老夫老妻吵架吵到房顶都被掀飞了"，虽然紧接着他就被埃里克瞪出了门，但是场面还是一度非常，非常尴尬。又安静又尴尬。不管怎么样，自己的紧张还是一点都没有变化就对了。

而且自己有种预感，她不该推门进去，事情会变得很不妙。

非常不妙。

0000000000

克里斯汀盯着地板上滚远的酒瓶。

酒瓶盯着她。

哦，这一点都不好。

克里斯汀蹲下去把它捡了起来，呃，自己对酒类并不是很熟悉，但是这看起来一定是一瓶和啤酒的度数天差地别的酒。埃里克坐在沙发上打字——打字可不是他写作的风格，不过好吧，他是作家，其实也没什么好惊讶的。他好像并没有意识到自己的存在？他都没有回头看一眼。

克里斯汀试图把所有瓶子都捡起来，大概有5、6瓶，尽管埃里克看起来很清醒，但是现在的情况真的是不能再糟糕了。

然后她看着吧台上一排药瓶否定了自己刚才的想法。大部分是拉丁语——自己看不懂，但是其中一个，在爸爸化疗的时候，自己印象很深，是止痛药。如果做一个鲁莽的类推，就可以得出这一排都是止痛药的结论。

好了，她现在完全不知道埃里克这一周在干什么了。现在的情况看起来很糟，比自己想的还要糟，自己不得不接受埃里克可能有饮酒问题和药物依赖这个事实，当然其实她也不是很介意只不过…她没处理过这种事情，她现在一点都不知道该怎么办，还好自己的脑子还没有断线到忘了口袋里的手机。

**From纳迪尔 16:11 PM**

不用慌，戴叶小姐，埃里克一开始写新书就会这个样子，放心，无论你遇到了什么情况，都在他的控制范围内。

PS：他没有酒瘾或者是其他什么的不良嗜好，如果你担心的是这个的话。

放心个头啊！克里斯汀看着自己面前的空瓶子里控制着自己不把手机摔到地上。

现在自己也不知道该怎么办了，看样子埃里克一定是在有意地忽视自己，这么做一定是出于一些自己不知道的原因，毕竟之前可是自己一开门就可以看见埃里克站在门口品着茶等着她，和自己对视之后用眼神告诉她"哦你才开门，我已经等了一个世纪"，说听不见自己开门或者听不见自己已经站在他的身后这实在是有点夸张了。

于是她现在在背后盯着埃里克，给了他一秒钟的时间让他先开口。当然没有什么结果，于是克里斯汀决定从最严重的问题说起。

"埃里克，你这一周都吃的披萨的外卖是吗？"

"对。"

"还是街角那一家？明明我们都觉得那是整个街区最难吃的披萨店。"她等了一会，埃里克没有回应自己。

"我看见你满地的止疼药和酒瓶了，需要我把你送到社工那里吗？"

"不用。"

"你一周都没理我了，到底是出什么事了？"

"没什么。"嗯，自己现在有点被埃里克的回应惹恼了。  
"想谈谈吗？"之后是长达半分钟的沉默。

克里斯汀皱紧了眉头。

如果刚才还不能这么说的话，那么现在，她可以百分之百的肯定，自己的确被搞生气了。

事实上埃里克只是在做一个大胆的尝试——如果，如果自己身边没有克里斯汀，那么自己的作品会变成什么样子。最近和克里斯汀的聊天让他意识到了一个很严重的问题，她对自己产生的影响或许和自己对他产生的影响一样多，这对双方来说绝对不是一件好事，尤其是对克里斯汀来说，对别人的生活造成影响这件事情实在是无法想象，他感觉到这几个字离自己十分遥远，每当想起克里斯汀对这个话题高谈阔论的时候就有一种不真实的眩晕感。他想不通，究竟为什么，亦或者自己怎么会，对她的生活——算了。他揉了揉自己的太阳穴之后继续看着电脑，重新审视了一遍自己这几天的成果，他不习惯用电脑写作，十几万字，四瓶威士忌，保持清醒总没有什么错，他忘了自己上次睡觉时什么时候了，一瓶止疼药，只要一开始写作他该死的脸就疼得厉害。

他深吸了一口气之后清空了文档。埃里克承认在清空的一瞬间他幼稚地希望这个举动把他脑子里种种不切实际的想法，比如克里斯汀会把这份工作做得比自己想象的久一点，或者一直做下去，或者是自己想要更多，不满足于只是看着她的事实，诸如此类的，也都清空，最起码让他别没了克里斯汀就只能写垃圾，这样的话在不久的将来自己又不得不靠做建筑设计为生了，这酒意味着更多的交流，更多的人，更需要一名助理，自己不喜欢这样。

不过他自然而然没有这样的好运气。

于是在他气急败坏地进行第二次尝试的时候发生了上面的那种情况。埃里克认为这只是他并不愿意在写作的时候被突如其来的到访，克里斯汀也不例外，不过他也不否认刚才的态度里有着不知道怎么面对克里斯汀的成分在。自己隐约可以感受到她生气了，呃，这下他完全不知道怎么办了。是，脾气出奇的好的克里斯汀在之前也被自己弄生气过，只不过不是这种情况，远没有现在棘手。埃里克大脑一片空白地继续在电脑上输入着，仔细聆听自己身后传来了什么声音，电脑上的拼写错误提示亮个不停。她把瓶子捡了起来，应该是这样，克里斯汀开了冰箱，天，冰箱，要是平时的话她一定会朝自己抱怨足足一分钟"冰箱是放东西的不是摆设，里面空空如也没有任何意义"，啊，该死的，玻璃碰撞的声音，或许地上还有一个瓶子，自己最起码在周中的时候应该简单收拾一下，哪怕只是一下，情况也会比现在好，哈，说不定也不是坏事，克里斯汀会被这幅情景吓得远远的，明天辞职信就会出现在自己的邮箱里，根本都不用自己亲自动手，这样最好，对大家都好。

"埃里克，你知道我的脾气也是有限度的。"克里斯汀抱着胸盯着沙发上对方的背影，控制着自己不要把酒瓶子摔在桌子上（当然她也不敢），"等你不这么忙之后我回来找你，我们谈一下？"她揉了揉发胀的太阳穴企图让血别再往脸上涌了，刚才这两句话自己已经尽可能的显得凶了，希望埃里克能觉得自己生气了，或者退而求其次，希望埃里克能听见自己说话了。克里斯汀放弃似的叹了口气，把自己在便利店冲动消费的成果一股脑地全都塞到了埃里克的冰箱里。

"我就当你答应了。"

0000000000

"天，没有想到埃里克先生的生活作风竟然是这样的。"乔抓了抓他的头发又干了一杯。

"乔！你能不能试着别幸灾乐祸！"坐在克里斯汀身旁的梅格狠狠地拍了一下他的后背。

"嗷！天哪，我没——"

"停，停，我叫你们来是想让你们帮我想想现在该怎么办，不是看你们在酒吧打架的好吗？"克里斯汀一下子从吧台上抬起头来，理了理她自己早就被抓乱的头发，"不要以为我不知道你们俩在那个小片场的事情，我完全不怀疑你们有把酒吧房顶都掀翻的实力。"

"克里斯汀你放心好了，梅格已经成熟到不会在公共场合和我打架了。"乔摆出了一个自以为很性感的姿势把胳膊搭在把台上，被甩了一个白眼之后又乖乖地坐好。喝了两杯牛奶的克里斯汀突然意识到这不是一个好主意，约瑟夫·吉利斯应该是自己见过最愤世嫉俗的人了——虽然这不是说他不好，乔作为梅格的男朋友的确对自己的事情很上心，只不过让他作为男性代表来分析这件事情是不是不太合适？再加上在这种问题上异常爱生气的梅格，哦，这就是双倍的不太合适了。

在梅格否定第十个她自己提出来的措施之后，乔放下了酒杯清了清嗓子，没记错的话这应该是他的第三杯金酒，"我觉得这件事——"他迎上两位女士的目光，挤出了一个很勉强的微笑，"完全没有什么办法，你再去一次吧。精神上我与你同在，戴叶小姐。"

于是克里斯汀现在就又一次站在了埃里克家的门前。这次她决定不再看手机了，梅格和乔没有营养的胡闹并不能有一点实际性的作用，她把手机丢在包里之后决定如果埃里克还像上次那样这么对自己的话，她就走到他面前冲着他…挥挥手。自己还是觉得梅格抓着他的肩膀摇两下的建议有些太暴力了，还是挥挥手稍微礼貌一些。她这么想着企图分散一下自己的注意力，不让她那么紧张，克里斯汀在推开门的同时还在努力说服自己再回来一次是一个好主意，虽然距离上次自己来已经过了两天了——谢天谢地她有一个下午没有课，但是她说可说不准埃里克会不会因为自己又一次打扰他把自己丢出去，虽然她觉得埃里克不会做出这种事情，但是上次的情况看起来自己好像已经在惹恼埃里克的边缘了。

随便吧。埃里克好像在沙发上睡着了，克里斯汀翻了个白眼之后坐在吧台上焦躁地等着他醒来，好吧，让自己等着他醒来之后说这种严肃的话题实在是有点太强人所难了，万一自己忍不住哭着和他表白了怎么办？停，清醒点，你已经小学毕业了很长一段时间了，没必要把自己放到那种引人发笑的境地。三分钟之后克里斯汀决定打开自己的电脑看看这几天的作业，以防自己的手在埃里克醒来的时候已经被搓破皮了，不管怎么样，自己总不能惊慌失措地逃出去吧？

0000000000

克里斯汀惊慌失措地关上了埃里克的房门，她尽全力地保持着自己不要在大街上太失态，自己的手腕和膝盖都火辣辣的疼，刚才的情景杂七杂八地把自己的脑袋塞得满满当当，大脑还在嗡嗡地响，脸红得厉害到她现在还能感觉到一阵头晕。最起码先走回家，还有不要吐在路边，太丢人了。她这么想着揉了把脸企图让自己清醒一点，紧接着她又想到不能让梅格看到自己现在的这幅样子，要不然就算自己和乔合力也阻止不了她一路杀到埃里克家。上帝。克里斯汀扶着墙坐在了不远处的长椅上，掏出纸巾恶狠狠地擤了一下鼻涕——她一哭就会这样，"妈的。"她说了句脏话之后把垃圾扔到了垃圾桶里，被坐在自己旁边看报纸的老奶奶瞪了一下。好吧，自己现在看起来真的和失恋一模一样。

事情原本很顺利，顺利极了，她坐在吧台前写着自己选修课的作业，同时还在想着待一会怎么开口，或者说怎么开口才能不让自己暗恋他这个事情暴露的太明显，她从来不擅长这种事情。之前在和梅格讨论自己应该怎么和他说的时候对方说了不下八次自己是个笨蛋，唉，克里斯汀可以感觉到梅格用笨蛋这两个字说自己是已经很考虑她的感受了。紧接着自己又意识到这实际上是第一次见到埃里克睡觉，她不知道是埃里克在睡觉还是他还知道要盖一张毯子更让自己惊讶一些。他和自己在一起的时候，包括自己在他家借住的时候都没有见过他睡觉，不管多晚自己起来的时候永远都可以看见他在客厅里拿着书。事实上自己的确很好奇，尤其是在拿错咖啡壶那次之后，就算作息随性如埃里克，把自己当发动机也的确应该有点原因。不过不管怎么样，嘿，埃里克也是会睡觉的，这下让自己松了口气对吧？快算了吧，自己究竟什么时候才会放弃讲这种冷笑话。

"我只是想要个拥抱！"埃里克突如其来的声音把克里斯汀吓了一跳，好吧，这她倒是没想到，克里斯汀挑了挑眉毛把电脑合上，确认了一下埃里克其实还是在睡觉，"埃里克？"她试探性地叫了他一下。

"妈妈！求你了！别打我了！"现在克里斯汀确定这是一个噩梦了，或许埃里克远没有告诉她的时候对这件事情这么释然。当然了，你个蠢货。她骂了自己一句之后蹲了下来，试着拍了拍他，呃，吵醒别人睡觉或许的确不是很好，但是总比把埃里克留在他自己的噩梦里要好得多。

看着埃里克渐渐安静下来克里斯汀松了口气，好吧，如果这样其实也可以。她干脆坐在了地毯上揉了揉脸之后准备站起来，或许事情没有自己想的那么糟，只要等埃里克起来之后他们——紧接着她就感觉一股力量拽住了她的头发，她捂住脑袋猝不及防地往后倒下去，凭着自己一个转身才勉勉强强撑住沙发靠背没有一头栽在埃里克的身上，那真是她能想到的最糟糕的叫起床的方式了。

"我不要！我不要戴着个！我喘不过气来了！"

"埃里克！松手！"克里斯汀发现自己的处境很微妙，她一只手撑着自己，另一只手捂着自己的头皮——天杀的埃里克感觉正在用全力拽着自己的卷发，虽然是做噩梦这也未免有点太过分了，主要是现在克里斯汀除了朝她嚷并没有什么其他办法，"该死的，这真的很疼好吗！"她深吸一口气把自己从沙发上撑起来之后半跪在了沙发边，头保持着一个很别扭的姿势，但是埃里克还在一边念叨着刚才的话，一边使劲把她的头发往他自己的方向拽。"不不不求您别离开我…"他的身子肉眼可见的抖得厉害，自己也能感觉到他的手在颤，克里斯汀忍不住往糟糕的方向去想，或许埃里克并没有告诉自己他过去的全部，他经历过的事情一定比自己想得还糟。

"埃里克，醒醒好吗？"克里斯汀转了个身子，努力让自己的脸和他的身子保持一些距离，她轻轻拍了拍他，"我在你身边呢。"好吧，虽然自己并不是他妈妈，不过这个时候说这种话总不会有什么错。

情况好像控制住了，埃里克手上的力道稍微小了一点，克里斯汀试探性地站了起来。现在自己要做的事情，嗯，虽然在这个情况下不是很合适，但是其实她自己有些期待，她抿了抿嘴小心地抓住了他的手，试图把他手里的头发拽出来。

哦，自己可抓着埃里克的手呢！

然后下一秒她反应过来的时候埃里克就已经死死地抓着他的肩膀了。克里斯汀几乎整个人都被扯了过去，惊慌失措地看着还在朝她嚷的埃里克，"妈妈，求你，求求你让我把面具摘了吧！"她勉强听清楚了这一句，好吧，这不是不可以，只是实在是有点冒犯了，而且非常冒险。但是埃里克抓得自己实在是太痛了，她感觉自己的肩膀都要被捏碎了，在自己还犹豫的时候埃里克使的劲更大了，克里斯汀没忍住吃痛地叫了一声，没时间给自己做心理斗争了，她咬咬牙费力地从埃里克身上撑起来。"对不起对不起对不起。"克里斯汀在心里默念着，把埃里克的面具轻轻摘了下来。

紧接着她意识到自己可能会后悔这个决定。


	15. 风暴眼Part2

夹杂了点小私货，希望不要介意。

腹泻式更新？？？

POTO真的是我的缪斯女神，每次卡文的时候看一看，虽然文还是卡，但是总会想到其他奇奇怪怪的东西

看到MC爷爷异色瞳还挺带感的，于是就用了

阅读过程中有不适请叉叉，不要查我水表。

0000000000

克里斯汀现在在长椅上打了个喷嚏，尽力避免她去想自己看到的场景。这真的糟透了。她这么想着抱住了自己的胳膊。

她看着埃里克的脸足足愣了有一秒钟才把目光移开。和自己的假设差不多，是这样的，但是比自己的假设要糟很多。不管怎么样，会没事的，自己不会像他之前遇到的人那样对他，尽管——该死。她渐渐没有了底气，是，自己不会调头逃跑，埃里克是一个非常有才华，非常真诚的朋友，自己不会——克里斯汀紧闭上眼睛尝试着冷静思考，抓住了自己的手腕企图让它别再抖的那么厉害了。谢天谢地埃里克松开了自己，这样最好，冷静一点，克里斯汀，现在只要把他的面具放回去，一切都会像没发生一样，就这样，轻轻地，用不着慌，深吸一口气，不要惊动他，他不会发现的，这样你就不会面对这个世纪难题，最起码有足够的时间冷静下来，反正他也不想见你，对吧？接受一下事实，然后告诉他，埃里克，我很抱歉，然后说这件事的经过，之后——

紧接着克里斯汀的手腕就被狠狠地攥住丢到了一边，她感觉自己几乎是被拎起来的，更糟糕的是她能感觉到对方控制住了力度，这就意味着——

"谁让你动我的面具了！"埃里克一下子跳了起来，声嘶力竭地朝自己嚷着，克里斯汀料到了，不过这并不意味着她不会被吓住，埃里克每次发火，无论是因为什么，她都会被吓住。她赶紧往后退了两步，埃里克像疯了一样朝自己吼，咒骂着一些她现在根本没心思花时间想明白的话。克里斯汀庆幸这在刚才的前一瞬间自己帮他把面具戴上了，虽然这么想很不好，但是她不希望情况变得更吓人。但是他的眼睛，该死的，他的右眼虹膜颜色浅到几乎没有，瞳孔像针尖一样，盯着自己。她咽了咽口水又往后退了两步靠在了橱柜上，"埃里克，你听我说——"对方根本没有给她开口的机会，克里斯汀试图和他保持一些距离，但是现在自己离大门很远——当然了，这个时候她不想考虑其他的了，这次性质完全不一样，她要确保埃里克不会伤到自己，她没有把握。"你刚才在睡觉，你在嚷，你抓着我说你喘不过气——"

"该死的！该死的！"埃里克根本没有听自己解释的意思，他往前走了两步，快到克里斯汀根本没来得及反应，紧接着一把把她拽了过去，她脚底下绊了一下差点摔在地上，这让她想起了万圣节的那个晚上。"这就是你想看到的对吧？"埃里克一把把面具丢在了地上，没等克里斯汀站稳就又拽起来了她的手，强迫着自己抬头看着她的脸。"看着我！你不是愿意看吗？看啊！我满足你的好奇心！现在你总算明白了吧？"克里斯汀感觉自己的身子控制不住地发抖，但是她尽力直视着埃里克的眼睛，并且希望自己现在的反应不要把事情变得更糟。"怎么？我让这张脸让你害怕了吗？这有可能！你觉得这还是一张面具吗？我也是这么认为的！这样吧，撕掉它，像你刚才做的那样好吗？或者我来帮你，克里斯汀，我们一起撕掉这张面具。" 克莉丝汀的两只手被他攥的死死的，她企图挣脱埃里克的钳制，当然她失败了，埃里克只要愿意他可以轻轻松松的把自己的胳膊捏断。她现在头脑还算清醒，看着自己的手被放在埃里克另一边的脸上，自己的指甲在上面划来划去，他皮肤的质感像死人的肌肉一样，"埃里克！你就不能听我说完吗！"她使劲甩了甩自己的两只手，不过这并没有什么用。"现在你明白了吧，克里斯汀，当埃里克说他是一个怪物的时候，他没有撒谎，因为他不会骗你，可你为什么不能管管你的好奇心呢？"克里斯汀感觉自己已经要喘不过气来了，但是埃里克好像完全没有注意到自己，他一直在用第三人称说个不停，自己不喜欢这样。

还没等她开口，埃里克又把自己甩开，克里斯汀的脚又绊了一下，这次她跌在了地板上，膝盖磕的很疼，真该死。克莉丝汀停了一会让自己喘上气，擦了擦自己的眼泪，但是它还在止不住地流，深吸了一口气结果自己被呛了个半死。终于，自己摔的这一下让埃里克安静下来了，克里斯汀缓过来之后看见他慌张地把面具戴好手足无措地跪在一边，伸出了一只手试图帮自己拍拍背。

或许他的本意不是让自己摔在地上，克里斯汀愿意相信这个想法，但是他他妈不知道他自己有多大的力气吗？如果不是因为用着要把自己的肩膀捏碎了力气抓着自己嚷着那种话自己根本就不会——停，别想这种没用的。

"该死的你别碰我！"克里斯汀一把把埃里克的手拍开，"你他妈到底在干什么？"克里斯汀站了起来，她感觉全身的血都在往脑袋上涌，浑身上下气得发抖，"埃里克！我告诉你我动你面具只不过是因为你攥着我的肩膀嚷着说你喘不过气来，让我把面具摘下来！我很抱歉我听了你的话这么做了但是仅仅是因为这个！不是因为什么狗屁好奇心！这不是你冲我这么说话的理由！更不是你把我摔在地上的理由！真该死！"

跪在一边的埃里克好像没有反应，克里斯汀低着头看着他，"你说话，我不想再继续像上回那样的沟通了。"

"对不起，克里斯汀，我不是…"埃里克的声音很小。"埃里克知道他会伤到你，他知道。"埃里克小声地重复着，克里斯汀需要非常集中注意力——现在这对她来说很难，才能听见，她压下自己的脾气，尽管它已经被埃里克浇灭大半了。埃里克的怒火是自己见识过的最可怕的东西了。她能理解是什么导致他这个样子，但是发生在自己眼前——还是这种性质的，还是太可怕了，自己的手腕还在火辣辣的痛。"你知道你说的话有多伤人吗？你忘了你之前说过什么吗！我还记得呢！"好吧，就算是现在，回想起来还是同样的生气。

埃里克没有说话，他跪在地上，低着头不敢看自己。

"克里斯汀，你走吧，求你了，你是不会接受的，所以…"

"少打断我，别和我说什么怪物什么的，还有别揣测我怎么想，你知道我最讨厌你这样。我觉得我要再说一遍，我是你的朋友！我在刚认识你的时候就和你说的清清楚楚，你戴着面具，还是摘了面具，你的脸长成什么样，这都不会变！"现在这个时候克里斯汀决定隐瞒一下刚才自己有点动摇的事实。

埃里克还跪在地上小声地说这什么，克莉丝汀抿了抿嘴，她现在不想发火了，只是觉得很累，头很晕，她走到了门口捂着额头试图让自己别再觉得那么生气。"埃里克，我现在要走了。但不是因为——"克里斯汀停顿了一下希望找到一个合适的措辞，"不是因为你的脸，我很抱歉摘了你的面具，"真不知道为什么自己现在这个时候了还要说抱歉，"是因为你对我说的话，还有做的事情实在是太过分了。我不想吵架了，但是我还是很生气，如果你愿意的话，可以等你冷静下来之后我们聊一聊。"

虽然自己说的话看起来很冷静，克里斯汀手上还是慌乱的把东西一股脑的塞到了包里，她还记得她开门的时候手在抖。算了。她坐在长椅上叹了口气，或许今天不适合再去想和埃里克有关的任何问题了，可以留给明天，或者是后天，或者是随便什么时候。克里斯汀揉了揉眼睛并且发誓这是今天最后一次揉它们，因为自己的眼睛已经被揉得疼的要命了，紧接着不慌不忙地站起来吐在了垃圾桶里。

"失恋了也别喝那么那么多酒啊。"旁边的奶奶放下了报纸叹了口气。

"当然了。"克里斯汀挤出了一个微笑，她现在感觉头不晕了。

0000000000

"你的脾气真的是出奇的好。"梅格如是说道。

"好吧…我以为你听完这个故事之后会暴怒着拖着我一路杀到埃里克的家里。"克里斯汀趴在床上，强行把自己的眼睛保持在睁开的状态。

"呃…我倒是没想到我在你心中是这种形象，我猜要不是因为这次情况太特殊了，要不是因为我看你太累了我才没那么干。我知道你肯定给我删减了一部分，不过光是你给我讲的这些就让我觉得很难过了，再怎么说埃里克也是一个很有才华的人，他的童年不应该是这样的。"她一边这么说着一边往克里斯汀的脸上丢了一条热毛巾。"要是乔在的话一定会点一根烟之后故作深沉地说一句：这就是现实啊，光想想就蠢死了。"

"我还以为你会再说一遍他和三颗子弹的故事。"

"我说过我只说一遍，而且我打赌你今天的经历也只会和我说一遍，克里斯汀，就算是很久之前的事情了那也算不上什么快乐的回忆。"梅格跳到了自己的床上把电子烟打开。

0000000000

"我以为你和我说不要因为房租把命丢了这句话是开玩笑！"克里斯汀瞪大了眼睛看着坐在床对面的人，梅格的脸色难得的不好看，"所以这是真的？乔之前因为三百块钱的房租吃了三颗枪子？这到底是为什么？"

"我答应过他不告诉任何人细节的，那是好几年前的事情了，是他还在好莱坞的时候，只不过——"看见梅格的眼圈以不可思议地速度红了起来克里斯汀的大脑一片空白，上帝，上次见到梅格哭还是在小学的时候！紧接着自己看过的所有肥皂剧的剧情开始在她的大脑里飞速转动，一秒钟之后她列出了十几种可能，每一种都会让她气到直接炸掉。

"需要我提醒你一下你在哭吗？他到底对你干了什么梅格·吉莉！"

"天，克里斯汀，无论你在脑补什么狗血大戏麻烦你赶紧停下来。乔对我很好，我只是想到他之前的凄惨遭遇让我觉得很难过。"梅格撇了撇嘴朝自己翻了个白眼，"总而言之他因为刚毕业的时候过得很糟，为了交上房租做了很多无奈又错误的决定，最后阴差阳错地还上了这笔钱，代价是吃了三个枪子。他刚和我见面的时候还没从那件事里走出去呢，所以——"

"是，所以你在参加那个实习项目的第一天回来就和我说，哦克里斯汀，我把我的上司打了怎么办？如果编剧也算是我的上司的话。"她故意学得很夸张。

"快拉倒，我才不这么说话，而且我明明说的是哦克里斯汀，我把我的臭傻逼上司打了会影响等级评定吗？如果那个小编剧算的话。"

"这很重要吗？"

"这很重要。而且一定要加上臭傻逼三个字。"

"非特殊情况下我不说脏话。"克里斯汀翻了个白眼。

0000000000

看着躺在床上吞云吐雾的梅格克里斯汀一度以为她自己已经睡着了，现在整个屋子的效果都很梦幻，理论上抽电子烟会把屋子变成现在这种情况吗？她并不知道，但是这看起来真的有些离谱，和火灾现场有几分相像。

"梅格——"

"知道了，我刚把它关上，这真不是个好主意，我明天就把这个还给索雷莉。"

看到梅格气急败坏地倒在了床上克里斯汀觉得有几分好笑，紧接着她就回忆起了自己今天的经历，然后她就笑不出来了。埃里克的脸——着实很令人难忘，如果要用委婉一点的修辞的话。他的脸从来不是问题，就算在她看见的一瞬间算是的话现在也不是了，只不过在那之后他爆发出的脾气，还有那歇斯底里的样子，这的确让克里斯汀很害怕，就算现在回忆起收拾东西出门时候的感觉她还是觉得心有余悸，这的确是个需要解决的问题。好吧，如果可以的话还要把用第三人称说话这一条也加上。

但是不管怎么样这都不是今天要解决的问题，也不是明天要解决的问题，准确的说…她拿不准是什么时候要解决的问题。克里斯汀想着埃里克弹钢琴时露出来的纤细的手腕，还有完美的身体线条叹了口气，然后她又想着埃里克拉小提琴，还有埃里克弹吉他，和他在一起的时候的确很开心。就算如此自己还是在生他的气，而且现在自己心里有一种很复杂的感觉，她不希望因为自己同情埃里克的过去就轻易地原谅他，自己不愿意这么做，埃里克或许也不愿意让自己这么做。

不过好在她还是有信心自己可以区别出同情和喜欢，上演一出现代反串版的心灵的焦灼还是算了吧。自己现在应该还是很喜欢埃里克的？或许吧。或许等这件事情解决了自己还会重新喜欢上他。这几天，或者十几天她要允许自己生埃里克的气。

但是该怎么办呢？自己已经明明强调过两次了这不是今晚可以解决的问题。

所以克里斯汀翻了个身子缩到了被子里，企图把脑海里任何关于埃里克的画面都甩出去。

当然她失败了。


End file.
